Kirei wa kitta nai
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Un año después, Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano y Saito siguen con ese recuerdo, con el recuerdo de una amiga que sin conocer la felicidad... fue feliz ...-EPÍLOGO FINAL! ONLINE- reviews onegai!
1. Prólogo

**Kirei wa kitta nai**

****

**Prólogo de un caso verídico **

****

Era un día lluvioso, las nubes estaban cargadas del modo que su color de ese momento solo era gris, el sol por ningún lado se podía divisar, en la cuidad de Tokio se veía como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro como cualquier otra cosa...

Los letreros de la gran cuidad llamaban la atención de algunos seres, todos iban con sus sombrillas o impermeables evitando ser mojados por esa lluvia fuera de lo normal... no llovía mucho en el otoño del modo que era raro el clima.

Por las congestionadas calles de la capital de Japón un ser que llevaba consigo una sombrilla de color negro y una gabardina gris caminaba lentamente mientras que en la mano donde no sostenía la sombrilla llevaba una carpeta de color negro y parecía estar un poco pesada.

El ser por unos instantes se detiene y mira hacia ese cielo lluvioso..

- Hasta parece que la lluvia está de su parte...

Cuando dice esas palabras una sonrisa ligera se forma en sus labios y cierra sus ojos por unos instantes para que luego siguiera su camino.

Los ojos ámbar de ese ser miran hacia un alto edificio que estaba por llegar, decide seguir con su camino pues su destino era ese lugar tan extraño y llamativo.

El tráfico de la cuidad parecían afectarle a esa persona pues... estaba un poco abrumado, solo desea llegar a ese lugar donde ya no se mojaría más.

Al paso de un tiempo, se detiene en ese gran edificio de color blanco con algunas letras doradas, se podía ver a simple vista que era como un centro de investigaciones sobre algo.

- Hasta que llego...

Ve que el lugar era muy alto y cuando entra, cierra la sombrilla negra y peina un poco su cabello del modo que cae en su frente un extraño flequillo. De pronto, se acercan unas señoritas que no pasaban de los 25 años con batas de laboratorios y una llevaba una especie de libreta.

- Es usted el Dr. Saito Hajime?- le pregunta una de las chcias-

- Si, yo soy... el Dr. Chiba se encuentra?- afirma Saito mientras preguntaba por esa persona con un tono un poco serio.

- Así es, de hecho le espera en su oficina.- comenta la otra chica que parecía contenta de verlo.

- De seguro que espera el expediente, ne?

- Hai!- la primera chica afirma con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Saito sonríe de nuevo pero causa un ligero nerviosismo en las chicas, pues parecían conocer al hombre desde siempre y se les hace raro ver ese tipo de expresiones en él. Éstas deciden llevarlo a uno de los elevadores y aprietan uno de los tantos botones que había... parecía que al piso que deseaban llegar era de los mas altos.

-Su viaje de regreso fue placentero?

- Así es, gracias.- agradecía Saito al comentario.

- Era lógico que saliera, pues sigue tenso?- pregunta un poco preocupada la chica.

- A veces, de hecho le doy estos documentos a Chiba-san y me iré de Japón por un buen de tiempo- comenta con seriedad el ookami.

- Que lástima, no lo veremos en un tiempo.

- Pero antes iré por algo importante...- Saito por su parte parecía que recordaba algo.

- Entendemos bien, vemos que pasó por mucho... hace cuánto fue?- la chica estaba curiosa a las palabras del hombre.

El hombre de mirada de un ookami se siente un poco molesto ante esa pregunta, las chicas se dan cuenta y se sienten un poco inquietas pero de todas formas el ookami parece que contesta a la pregunta.

- Un año... exactamente hace un año.- el ookami habla con un tono un poco molesto.

Las chicas se quedan un poco sorprendidas, pues Saito baja un poco su vista ante y una de ellas notan que tenía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina.

Al paso de unos muy pocos minutos el ascensor se detiene y las chicas guían a Saito hasta llegar a un lugar muy amplio del modo que estaba un poco lleno de muchas personas con bata y al fondo estaba esa persona que Saito iba a ver...

- Pero si es el gran Hajime Saito! Me da mucho gusto verlo!

Saito se siente un poco incómodo ante la forma en que Chiba lo saluda, de forma muy formal saluda a ese hombre de cabellos cortos y cafés con ojos verdes olivo del modo que tenía una barba que lo hacía ver un poco mayor.

- De igual forma es un gusto verle- comenta Saito mientras saludaba al otro hombre.

- Por favor Saito! No seas tan formal, aunque te veo muy cambiado...- comentaba con mucho entusiasmo el Dr. Chiba.

El ookami no dice nada con respecto a ese comentario, el caso que Chiba lo invita a sentarse y una secretaria de este ayuda a quitarle la gabardina gris del modo que se aprecia que su vestimenta consistía en un traje de color gris oscuro, una camisa de color blanco y con una corbata de color azul rey; Chiba se sienta enfrente de el y entrelaza sus dedos ansioso de saber a lo que Saito venía.

- Traigo lo que me pidió... he podido terminarlo.

- Ah si, ese expediente, que bueno! No sabes lo contento que pone!- parecía muy interesado en el proyecto que le tenía Saito.

- Yo no estaría muy contento que digamos.- pero el hombre, Saito no lo estaba mucho y lo mira con esa seriedad en sus ojos.

El doctor se queda extrañado ante eso pero prefiere guardar silencio, pues sabe que a Saito no le gusta que diga el por qué de sus argumentos.

- Y bien, se fue de aquí hace un año y regresa como si nada?- Chiba hace un intento de conversación aunque no da muy buenos resultados que digamos.

- Como verá, aun no estoy bien del todo... así que estoy sólo aquí en Tokio para entregarle esto y al mismo tiempo terminar con lo que investigué hace poco..- hablaba de forma fría y seria, eso extrañaba un poco a su compañero.

- Ahh se refiere al caso de hace un año, no es así?- comenta con mucho interes el hombre del modo que a l ookami no le queda de otra que aceptarlo.

Saito solo asiente y Chiba suspira como teniendo la razón... este se acomoda un poco en su silla y mira fijamente a Saito.

- Y bien... puedo saber qué pasó exactamente hace un año? Por mas que uno lo intente no encontramos solución, la policía aun anda con ese misterio...

- Hay cosas que es mejor dejar en silencio..- interrumpe la conversación... Chiba no estaba muy ce acuerdo con eso.

- Que va! Usted sabe mejor del tema que nadie!- Chiba seguía intentando sacar algo de Saito, pero seguía rehusándose.

Hajime no sabía que hacer, se sentía un poco presionado ante las palabras de Chiba, toma un poco de aire y saca de su carpeta un fólder de color amarillo, se lo pone enfrente del doctor y este lo toma para luego abrirlo.

- Wow, no imaginé que así fuera!- miraba con sorpresa el fólder con esos documentos, pero sobretodo parecía que observaba una fotografía.

- Realmente quieres saberlo?

- Pues si!- se enconrtaba muy curioso con saber todo eso.

- Bajo una condición.- habla el ookami de nuevo con un tono frío, aunque más.

- Cuál?

- No lo comentes a la prensa, a nadie cercano a ti... pues no es algo muy agradable...esa es la clausula a todo esto, entendido?- el tono amenazante de Saito estaba saliendo a flote y deja mas extrañado a Chiba, pues no sabía por que.

- Lo dices como si lo que pasó hace un fuese terrible...- el rostro de Chiba se palidece un poco al escuchar eso y mira con extrañeza al ookami.

- Y lo fue...- termina con un tono mucho mas frío y seco.

Chiba se queda un poco incómodo, pues el ookami lo ve con esa mirada que incomoda a cualquiera, Saito saca de un pequeño estuche unos anteojos muy delgados y se los acomoda.

- Tienes el suficiente tiempo para escuchar lo que a continuación sabrás?- decía mientras se ponía los anteojos y sacaba un cogarrillo de sus bolsillos.

- Si.

- Lo que estás a punto de escuchar no es cualquier cosa... de hecho no es algo normal, pues no sucede a menudo, ella es protagonista de lo que se podría decir una tragedia...- hablaba con mucha seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que le dolía un poco tocar ese tema, esa persona.

- Realmente me asustas Saito.- Chiba estaba mas extrañado, mira el rostro del ookami y el temor lo envuelve un poco.

- Quien diría que la sociedad puede ser tan cruel con alguien que es diferente a ellos? Aun no estamos preparados para este tipo de cosas... fue víctima de eso y de su único familiar... pero mejor iniciemos con esto desde raíz, osea, un año y medio...- comienza a hablar el hombre del modo que Chiba lo escucha con mucha atención.

Entonces Saito se aclara la garganta y bajo la fuerte lluvia de Tokio una historia estaba por iniciar... algo que al principio sea bueno y pueda que termine en algo... malo.

**Continuar**

Jo! hola a todos de nuevo! Bunny está aqui con una nueva historia! jejeje... como pueden ver, este fic será diferente, solo aviso que su contenido(y aviso desde este momento) será un poco fuerte, pues contiene cosas un tanto no apto para personas que degustan de lo de color de rosa :p ok?

En fin, algunos dirán que este capítulo es muy corto... si, pero un prólogo generalmente debe serlo, pues es una pequeña introducción a la historia.

Aqui solo sale Saito y un tal Chiba, pero... Saito en si será quien cuente la historia, él contará lo que vendría viendo la historia de esa investigación que hizo.

De personajes y todo eso, ya se verá en el siguiente capítulo que vendría siendo el primero :p, los protagonistas serán una sorpresa, jejeje espero que sea de su agrado este fic!(jo, intenten adivinar quien ser protagonista de este fic!!!!!, Saito es aparte... así que, hagan el intento! jojojojo).

Antes de irme quero agradecer a los que leyeron mi fic anterior tanto por leerlo como por dejar review!!!! gracias!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	2. Una chica de trenza

**Capítulo 1: una chica de trenzas **

****

Las clases del último semestre habían iniciado, el tiempo de vacaciones había dado su fin, de ese modo muchos estudiantes añoraban con tener de nuevo esas vacaciones... todos deseaban lo mismo aunque... para alguien parecía ser todo lo contrario.

Esta historia toma lugar en la gran capital de Japón, es decir, Tokio... un lugar donde puede ocurrir lo que sea y es el centro de todo lo que se puede imaginar...

Por las calles caminaba una chica, su rostro era resguardado por su flequillo mientras que una larga trenza peinaba su hermoso cabello azabache, vestía unos jeans de color azul rey, tennis y una blusa de color azul cielo que hacían juego con sus ojos verde azulados.

Ella en su rostro no mostraba gran interés por lo que sucedía en su alrededor, caminaba lentamente y al mismo tiempo suspiraba...

Sigue su camino sin importar con quien se topara, pasaba por algunas personas y estas se le quedaban viendo y ella no hacía caso a esas miradas que la incomodaban.

Claramente en su rostro se mostraba algo que le hacía estar un poco triste siempre... ya estaba cerca de la escuela o mejor dicho, del último año previo a la universidad... ella de pronto se detiene.

- Es mejor que entre...

Suspira un poco y camina hacia la entrada del instituto, sin darse cuenta... siente una mano que toca su hombro derecho y...

- Misao! Me da gusto verte!- una voz femenina la saluda.

La chica de los ojos verde azulados gira su vista y ve a una chica un poco mas alta que ella con cabello azabache largo y peinado con una coleta alta; esa chica vestía unos pantalones muy ajustados del modo que se apreciaba su esbelta figura y una blusa de tirantes.

- Karou, es bueno ver caras conocidas- comenta Misao.

- Ah si, es cierto... ni creas que este semestre te escaparas!- dice sonriendo la chica.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- no entendía nada de lo que Kaoru le quería decir.

- Jejeje- la chica le guiñe el ojo- ya verás que será el semestre mas divertido que tendremos y sobretodo porque la graduación está muy cerca.

Para Misao, no le importaba mucho eso de la graduación... al mismo tiempo, Kaoru es sorprendida al sentir que su cintura era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos.

- Kenshin, primera vez que llegas temprano!- Kaoru se sonroja al ver a Kenshin.

- Ohayo bellas damiselas, pasaron bien sus vacaciones?- pregunta de forma amable el chico pelirrojo.

- yo de maravilla...- dice Kaoru.

- Ni tanto...- comenta Misao un poco fastidiada a ese tema.

Kenshin y Kaoru miran a Misao, parecían conocerla de siempre pues sus caras se tornan un poco serias.

- Bueno que va, Misao... este semestre estarás en nuestro grupo no es así?- dice Himura en tono curioso.

- Creo que si.

Y Kaoru abraza a Misao, ella deja que su amiga la abrace mientras de su rostro aparece una muy ligera sonrisa.

Las clases dan inicio y los tres entran a las clases, Kaoru es la gran amiga de Misao, ellas se conocen desde 10 años atrás, es una chica bastante inteligente y popular entre los chicos... pues, ella era la capitán del equipo de kendo...

Kenshin, mejor conocido como el novio de Kaoru... su cabello es largo y de color rojizo, sus ojos violetas resaltan ante ese color y en su mejilla izquierda tenía una singular cicatriz, de igual forma siente un gran aprecio hacia nuestra amiga Misao.

Cuando los tres entran al salón, los presentes se les quedan viendo... pero sobretodo a Misao, pasan por diferentes pasillos y una chica de cabellos largos azabaches con ojos cafés y piel como la nieve la ve...

- Miren quien está este semestre en nuestra clase... Makimachi...- dice la chica en tono burlón y provoca algunas risillas entre los alumnos.

Algunos de los presentes, y sobretodo unos chicos que estaban alrededor de esa chica se ríen... Misao no dice nada y se siente en un lugar que a lado estaba una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos aceitunados.

- Estúpidos...- dice Misao en voz baja.

La chica de los ojos aceitunados la mira y con una gran sonrisa la saluda.

- Mucho gusto, soy Sayo Mutoh.

- mucho... gusto...

- No le hagas caso a Megumi Takani, si?- dice Sayo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sayo! Cómo te encuentras?- pregunta Kaoru.

- Bien, mucho mejor!

- Veo que aún faltan algunos chicos...- dice Kenshin al observar que el aula no estaba del todo llena.

Así fueron llegando unos mas hasta que el profesor entra al aula y da los buenos días a sus alumnos.

- Bueno, como ven este será su último año aquí... pronto estarán en la universidad y sería bueno que todos dieran su mayor esfuerzo para tener un buen lugar en alguna universidad de este país.... debo decirles que este semestre nos acompañará un compañero nuevo... pase- comenta de forma seria el profesor y hace una señal a la entrada del aula para que pasara el nuevo estudiante.

Todos los alumnos se quedan un tanto extrañados, Misao miraba por la ventana y ve por el reflejo entrar al salón, un chico muy alto de cabellos azabaches y unos hermoso ojos azules... ella se queda un poco sorprendida.

- Bien... quiero decirles que el es Shinomori Aoshi- el profesor presenta a Aoshi ante todos y hace una ligera inclinación.

Las chicas del salón se emocionan al ver al presencia de Aoshi, este solo sonríe un poco...

- Domo arigatou..- dice el chico de ojos de hielo.

- Busca un lugar, ah al fondo en la última fila...- mira el profesor hacia el lugar vacío.

El chico no dice nada y se va... Misao lo ve y se da cuenta que estaba en la última fila del otro extremo del aula.

- Mou, si Kenshin no fuese mi novio él sería mi presa!- dice una sonriente Kaoru y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

- ....- Misao solo ve a su amiga con una sonrisita muy ligera.

- ¬¬ eres mala Kaoru- Kenshin por su lado se sentía un poco molesto ante el comentario de su novia.

Pasan un poco las clases y a la hora del descanso Misao sale sola a los jardines del lugar... se sienta y mira el cielo.

- El cielo siempre debería de estar así de claro... hasta lo mas alto- cierra un poco sus ojos para sentir esa brisa.

De pronto, ella siente como un balón le cae en la cabeza... ella grita un poco al sentir el golpe...

- Hey! Quién fue el gracioso?- la chica se molesta ante ese gesto y mira por todos lados para encontrar a su causante.

De unos arbustos aparece un chico de cabellos cortos cafés y ojos del mismo color, tenía un extraño flequillo y en su frente tenía una cinta roja... éste cuando ve a Misao un poco penoso toma el balón y se va de ahí.

- Ese Sanosuke siempre hace lo mismo!- una voz al fondo se acerca a ella.

- Kaoru, no te vi...- Misao se asusta un poco al ver de forma inesperada a su amiga- creo que conoces a todo el mundo...

- Naaaaaa, es amigo de Kenshin- dice Kaoru sin importarle.

- Entiendo.

- Oye... irás a la práctica de kendo?- pregunta un poco curiosa la chica de coleta y nota que Misao asiente.

- Si..

- De acuerdo! Ya sabes que eres una chica muy buena, tú eres la única digna oponente para mi!- ríe Kamiya aunque Misao no se siente cómoda ante ese comentario.

- ¬¬U no es para tanto.

Ambas chicas se sientan en una banca, Kaoru de igual forma mira el cielo.

- Veo que todo sigue igual... verdad?- comenta Kaoru al observar el cielo azul de ese día.

- Si...- Misao no estaba muy contenta que digamos, se notaba un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Kaoru mira a Misao y sonríe, todo para animarla un poquito.

Así pasó el día hasta que llegaron las prácticas de kendo; Kenshin, Kaoru y Misao estaban presentes... aunque al parecer Aoshi de igual forma estaba.

- El chico nuevo sabe kendo?- dice Kaoru seria al ver que Aoshi entrenaba un poco.

Aoshi parece escuchar dicho comentario de Kaoru y la mira.

- Tú eres la capitan del equipo, ne?- pregunta un poco serio y fríamente.

- o.o si...- dice extrañada Kaoru.

- Te desafío- esas eran las palabras firmes de Shinomori, a todos los presentes los deja helados.

- Oro????????????

Para Kaoru había sido algo muy extraño y acepta el reto, ambos peleadores se ponen en posición y atacan al mismo tiempo, Kaoru se sorprende al ver la agilidad del chico, trata de tocarlo con la espada y no puede.

- _Nani?.... es sorprendente..._- piensa la chcia al estudiar los movimientos veloces de su oponente.

Kaoru no siente cuando el chico logra tocarla con la espada del modo que ella cae al piso y pierde el duelo.

- Kaoru! estás bien?- llega Kenshin todo asustado al ver en el suelo a su chica.

- Si... no te preocupes- decía un poco adolorida la chica pero estaba bien después de todo.

Misao solo observa al chico y este ni le hace caso, luego se acerca a Kaoru.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado...- dice Misao luego de ver lo ocurrido.

- Jejejeje no importa, sabía que algún día me iban a derrotar- no estaba muy alegre por eso, pero acepta su derrota como una buena espadachín.

Y de esa forma pasa esa clase, luego ambas chicas entran a los vestidores en los cuales se encuentran con Megumi, Sayo y otra chica de cabellos negros y ojos cafés...

- Ah, ya salieron de ese lugar??- dice en tono superior Takani, pues nota la llegada de Kaoru y Misao.

- Megumi no molestes!- calla a Megumi la capitana mientras abre la regadera de las duchas.

Misao no hacía nada ni decía nada, ella detestaba por completo tomar la ducha ahí... pues esas regaderas no eran privadas.

Las chicas estaban en las duchas bañándose, aunque Misao se sentía incómoda en el lugar....

Todo parecía tranquilo en las duchas, las chicas no decían palabra alguna, cuando todas ellas salieron del lugar Misao aún estaba ahí... inmóvil y con sus brazos tapaba su pechos para que ellas no los vieran.

- Makimachi, acaso pasa algo?- Sayo nota algo extraño en Misao.

- Misao... te ves un poco pálida- Kaoru igual, pues ve que el color de la chica cambió en un instante y al mismo tiempo su rostro.

Megumi y la otra chica sonríen un poco al ver la expresión de Misao, la chica de ojos verde azules no se movía, estaba aterrorizada a lo que veía....

- Kami...- Misao hablaba en forma entrecortada.

Todas se que quedan un poco extrañadas al ver que de la entrepierna de la chica salía un hilo de sangre y goteaba del modo que caía a los azulejos de las regaderas de color blanco.

Las presentes estaban extrañadas Kaoru se acerca a Misao.

- Misao... estás bien?- Kamiya se queda extrañada al ver lo que ocurría en su amiga, intenta acercarse pero ella...

- No me toques! No me toques! Me voy a morir!!!!!!!!!!!- grita despesperada y hace a un lado la mano de Kaoru, estaba aterrada... no creía lo que veía salir de su cuerpo.

La chica cae de rodillas y grita, estaba horrorizada al ver ese líquido carmín salir de su cuerpo, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, para Megumi y la otra chica comienzan a reirse.

- Jajajajaja que tonta eres! Verdad Tomoe?- dice Megumi mientras sonríe a Tomoe.

- Oh claro! Jajajajajaja.... ni que te fueras a morir!- comenta Tomoe al ver la expresión de horror de Misao.

Tanto Karou como Sayo se quedan calladas, Misao seguía horrorizada y las chicas en ese instante se acercan a una maquina que sacaba toallas sanitarias y las lanzan a la pobre chica.

- REGLA! REGLA!- grita Megumi y le lanza algunas toallas.

- REGLA Y NO SABES JAJAJAJAJA!- Tomoe estaba en el mismo plan y se divertía al realizar tal humillación a Misao.

Misao se sentía humillada, Karou sentía una gran furia al ver como humillaban a su amiga y Sayo no sabía que hacer.

- Vamos tonta! TIENES LA REGLA! JAJAJAJA!- Megumi por su lado seguía burlándose.

- Jajajajajaja!- y Tomoe de igual modo.

- Estúpida Takani! Deja en pa....- Kaoru se acerca a Megumi hecha una furia cuando...

La chica de trenza no soporta mas los gritos y tapa sus oídos con ambas manos del modo que grita.

- YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al decir eso, Kaoru estaba por golpear a Megumi cuando... escuchan como los focos que alumbraban del lugar estallan, por lógica todas gritan tan fuerte que una maestra llega corriendo a su auxilio... uno de los focos se había salvado de ese extraño suceso pero parpadeaba.

La maestra ve que los trozos de vidrio estaban en el suelo y una Misao aun horrorizada... las demás.

- Qué pasó aquí?? Makimachi!- ve sin palabras lo que había ocurrido, fija su vista en Misao asustada al líquido carmín y al mismpo tiempo a ese extraño suceso.

Misao no decía ninguna palabra y la maestra la ayuda levantarse y ve lo que pasa.

- Veo que...- la maestra nota la causa del horror de la chica.

- ....- Misao seguía en el mismo estado y no decía palabra alguna.

Aunque la señora se da cuenta de lo que había pasado mira a las presentes de forma muy seria y se acerca a Kaoru.

- Kamiya, quién fue?- dice la maestra molesta a Kaoru y esta toma un poco de aire para contestar.

- Takani y Yukishiro- contesta Kaoru.

- En ese caso... ustedes dos vengan!

- No te saldrás de esta!- dice una Megumi molesta.

- Maldita Kaoru!- mladice con una fría mirada Yukishiro.

Entre la maestra, Kaoru y Sayo ayudan a vestir a Misao que aun estaba asustada... la maestra se le queda viendo.

- Pero eso es normal...- comenta la maestra mientras revisa si no era otra cosa.

- Demo... Dios me castigará! No soy una chica buena!- decía entre sollozos pa pobre niña, nunca le había pasado esa clase de cosas.

- Misao acaso... es la primera vez??- pregunta Kaoru al notar la expresión de su amiga.

Mas tarde, la chica fue llevada a la enfermería y le dicen que todo estaba bien, pues era normal que eso sucediera... aunque se quedan extrañados que una chica de solo 17 años apenas tenga su primera menstruación, Misao obtiene un permiso para irse a casa a descansar.

Ella sale de la escuela y no se despide de Kaoru ni de nadie mas... tenía mucha vergüenza sobre lo que había pasado y por una parte tenía mucho miedo de regresar a su casa.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando llega a esta, era una casa bastante grande pero muy antigua... entra al lugar y la casa estaba repleta de imágenes de dioses y cosas por el estilo del tipo religioso.

Ve por todos lados como si se escondiera de alguien, ella estaba por subirse a su cuarto cuando escucha un grito muy fuerte varonil salir de la cocina.

- MISAO! C"MO ES ESO QUE TE DEJARON SALIR DE LA ESCUELA????- grita la voz masculina desde la cocina.

- Padre...- ella habla en bajo al escucharlo.

Su padre era un hombre muy alto y tenía su cabello largo y azabache, sus cafés miraban de forma seria a la chica, en su mano tenía una botella de sake, su nombre era Hiko.

- Vamos escuincla, como es eso sobre lo que me dijo la directora?- dice Hiko en un tono serio y a la vez molesto, Misao solo intenta fijar su mirada por otro lado.

Al aparecer su padre había recibido una llamada de la directora, Misao estaba con la cabeza baja y el padre agarra a la niña mirándola a los ojos.

- Acaso no sabes que eso es de chicas malas? ACASO ME CREES QUE SOY UN TONTO???- dice Hiko en un tono mas alto que antes, Misao estaba un poco temerosa.

- Yo... este... no he hecho nada malo... padre...- decía nerviosa y asustada la chica, pues conocía a la perfección a su padre.

Pero el padre no le dice nada y le da un bofetón a la chica que la hace caer al suelo adolorida y con una marca es su mejilla, estaba llorando... ella estaba llorando. Hiko la jala por los cabellos y la lleva hasta una especie de cuarto pequeño.

- No me lleves ahí! No quiero estar ahí! Me da miedo!- decía gritando la chica mienstras observa una puerta pequeña y que es abierta.

- Te quedarás ahí hasta que te arrepientas de tus pecados, pecadora!- dice su padre meintras la mete a ese oscuro, frío y sucio lugar...

La chica lloraba cuando el padre la encierra ahí, ella no le gustaba ese lugar, pues le daba miedo a pesar de tener 17 años, ya sabía que con su padre nada se le escapaba...

Misao de nuevo grita una y otra grita con tal de que el padre la sacara de ahí, Hiko no sabía mas que ignorarla rezando pero.... luego siente algo que lo deja helado y de ese modo sale corriendo y mas porque... escucha unos ruidos muy fuertes.

- Maldita niña!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ve por la ventana y se da cuenta que por alguna extraña razón algunas piedras caían en su casa, solo en su casa, pues en otros lugares no pasaba nada; el hombre lleno de terror abre la puerta donde estaba ella y la saca.

- No te quiero ver! Vete!- dijo su padre al sacarla de ese lugar, ella tenía los ojos rojos por tantas lágrimas que derramó.

- Padre...

La niña se va corriendo a su habitación y se queda ahí, llorando porque siempre pasaba lo mismo... su padre era realmente un ser extraño...

Al paso de unas horas mas, Misao estaba mas tranquila y sabe a hurtadillas de su habitación... camina un poco y ve a su padre dormido en el sofá con la botella de sake en el suelo. Ella toma sus llaves y de forma sigilosa sale de su casa, rumbo a un lugar que parecía conocer a la perfección...

**Fin del capítulo uno**

Jo, estoy de nuevo! y este fue el primer capítulo de este fic... joooo, bueno quiero decirles que como vieron aqui... Misao será nuestra protagonista, gomen si los que leen esto pensaban que sería Kaoru, pero no, es el turno de Misao... y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic...

Bueno antes de ir a los reviews, quiero decir que este fic estará basado en una obra del talentoso Stephen King que es un escritor inglés(aclaro que es mil veces MEJOR que R.L. Stine!... si no conocen a Stephen King... ¬¬ pamba!) y bueno la obra orginal de este autor se llama **_Carrie_**, pueda que algunos la conozcan o hayan escuchado de ella por una peli de hace siglos y que hace un lapso de tres o cuatro años sacaron una segunda parte que NADA que ver con la primera... bueno, aclaro que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver esa primera peli pero he leído el libro y decidí crear este fic....

Para los que hayan visto la peli o leído el libro, me he basaré en cosas que puedan que las reconozcan y al mismo tiempo haré el intento de alcanzar el ambiente oscuro que le dio sensei King al escribir tan maravillosa historia... para los que nunca han escuchado de Carrie, sugiero que vean la peli o lean un poco sobre ello... si no pueden, no importa, pues si tienen dudas yo se las responderé con gusto, okis? Jejeje de todas formas parte del trama sería por mi cuenta...

Otra cosa, de nuevo aviso que habrá cositas un poco fuertes... si? ya se pudo ver con la forma en la que aquí saco a Hiko, ok? lo digo para que luego uno no se sienta incómodo al leerlo, si? pero bueno! vayamos ya a los reviews!!!

**Megek:** mou, lo funesto aun no llega... le falta mucho pero triste si lo será.. y respecto a tu duda... es Misao mi protagonista, tengo que darle oportunidad igual a ella en aparecer en mis fics, no lo crees? espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por tu review!!!

**LightingStorm:** mmm bueno, mis capis no son tan largos... generalmente abarcan un total de 7 a 10 páginas(en word) por capi pero mis historias siempre o casi siempre superan de los 10 capítulos :p, solo en los prólogos hago la excepción de hacerlos cortos. Tu pregunta sobre 'Kirei wa kitta nai'... no es tonta! supuse que alguien preguntaría que significa... y esto quiere decir: _**'Lo puro se corrompe'**_ y es parte de unos versos que aparecen mucho en Inuyasha y luego te darás cuenta la razón por la cual puse este título. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi y espero que igual este nuevo! gracias por tu review!.

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jajajaja lo sé, pero ya era hora de poner algo de drama a la sección de FFnet. de hecho estoy emocionada por escribir este fic tan... raro(¬¬ como dice cierto zorro) pero espero que agrade jejeje gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review! Sessh y Naomi los saludan... aunque, Naomi sigue preocupada por ya sabes quien, jejeje gracias amiga!

Y bueno, eso es todo, estaré esperando sus mensajes en el siguiente capi y claro! podrán saber a donde fue exactamente Misao!... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	3. Visita al psicólogo

**Capítulo 2: visita al psicólogo **

****

La noche era tranquila aunque un poquito fresca, por las calles solitarias de Tokio caminaba a toda prisa una chica de trenzas, parecía muy agitada y no le importaba la gente que veía a su alrededor, no le importaba que choca contra ella... nada.

Misao había recordado esos sucesos extraños ocurridos el día anterior aún sentía esa repugnancia hacia lo que vio en ese instante, de igual forma recuerda como esas chicas la habían humillado y ella... y ella no podía hacer nada... ni Kaoru.

Al parecer Misao conocía a la perfección el rumbo en el que se encontraba, por unos instantes ella se sentía mas tranquila y sonríe un poco porque se estaba acercando a su destino final.

- Solo espero... solo espero que esté...

Sigue corriendo hasta toparse con una gran casa, a simple vista parecía ser muy antigua pero solo en apariencia, pues estaba muy bien cuidada... Misao ve por todos lados algo y se alegra ver un porche negro estacionado enfrente de la casa.

Ella corre hasta la puerta de entrada y toca, estaba ya mas tranquila y espera unos instantes para ver que pasaba... Misao se siente un poco extraña, pues no abrían la puerta.

- _A lo mejor está dormido, qué haré?_- piensa al no recibir respuesta alguna del dueño de dicha casa.

Estaba por irse cuando escucha que la puerta se abre y una voz varonil la llama.

- Misao?

La chica sonríe un poco al escuchar esa voz y gira su vista, era un hombre bastante alto... su cabello era corto y azabache aunque tenía un flequillo un tanto extraño, sus ojos eran ámbar y su mirada penetrante aunque en Misao no hacía notar mucho esa frialdad que a simple vista mostraba.

- Saito-san!- parecía que Misao lo conocía bien, aunque no lo nota ella se alegra al verlo.

Y la chica abraza a Saito, éste solo pone su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la separa un poco.

- Sabes que no me gusta las formalidades contigo... que haces a estas altas horas de la noche?- dice el ookami un poco serio y al mismo tiempo preocupado por la inesperada llegada de Misao.

Misao por unos instantes baja su rostro y se queda en silencio, Saito parecía entender a la perfección a la chica.

- Deja que adivine, de nuevo tu padre con lo mismo... no es así?

La chica asiente y unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, Saito detestaba eso y...

- Entremos, no te vayas a enfermar- invita a la chicar pasar, ella no se reusa y acepta dicha invitación.

Ambas personas entran a la casa y Saito la invita a sentarse en la sala...

- Hoy.... fue mi primer día de clases en segundo semestre, demo... volvió a suceder lo mismo! Cosas extrañas que me aterraron!- comenta un poco triste Misao, Saito la escucha con atención.

- Entiendo...

Y de ese modo, la chica comienza a explicarle todo a Saito... acerca de sus compañeras, los insultos, la clase de kendo, el hilo de sangre salir de su cuerpo y ese extraño fenómeno que destruyó todos los focos que alumbraban los vestidores.

- Era de esperarse, ya sabes que te había dicho que hay casos muy especiales en que la primera menstruación llega a chicas de tu edad- explica con tranquilidad Saito, ella era la quien lo escuchaba con atención pero se mostraba que seguía temerosa al recordar lo de los vestidores.

- Pero... eso... eso es MALO! Yo no una chica buena... mi padre, dice que eso es pecado... que soy mala- su voz era entrecortada, parecía que un nudo le impedía hablar.

Hay un leve silencio y Saito toma de la mesita que estaba enfrente de ellos una cajetilla de cigarrillos, saca uno de ahí y lo enciende... Misao huele ese aroma típico del tabaco.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que lo que dice tu padre no es normal... lo que tienes es lo mas natural del mundo, a todas las mujeres les pasa y no son malas- explica seriamente Saito, la chica hacía el intento de creerle o no.

- Realmente es cierto?

- Hai- Saito toma una bocanada de humo para luego sacarla...

Misao se tranquiliza un poco al saber eso, Saito se levanta y...

- Es casi media noche, será mejor que te quedes aquí... mañana tienes clases no?

- Si, dios... no me traje nada!- comenta Misao al notar que llegó sin nada de nada.

- No importa... ven- Saito le indica que fuese por las escaleras, no toma en cuenta las palabras de la chica.

Misao no duda un solo instante en seguir a Saito, ella es llevada a la planta de arriba de la casa y se da cuenta que nunca esa parte la había visto... el hombre de mirada seria le enseña su habitación; era realmente espaciosa y de color azul cielo, ella estaba asombrada al lugar.

- Espero que encuentres lo que necesites, si deseas algo no dudes en llamarme- dice Saito desde la puerta de la entrada.

- Domo arigatou Hajime- agradece la chica mientras hace una ligera inclinación.

De ese modo la chica se acerca a un armario y ve que este estaba casi repleto de ropa que parecía ser de una chica, ella se queda extrañada...

- Mmm acaso vivirá alguien aquí, además de Hajime?- pregunta mientras revisa lo que podría usar como ropa para domir en esa noche.

Encuentra un camisón y se lo pone, sin dudarlo se lanza a la cama que estaba al fondo, nunca en su vida había estado en tan deliciosa cama pero se queda mas extrañada porque ve a lado de la cabecera una fotografía.

- o.o nani?

Ella lo toma con suma delicadeza y ve que era... Saito, éste parecía un poco mas joven y a su lado una chica de edad mas pequeña que la de Saito. El ookami estaba abrazando a la chica que tenía el cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura y suelto, su piel era clara y sus ojos de color miel.

- _Quién será?_- piensa al ver con detenimiento dicha fotografía por unos instantes.

Deja la fotografía donde la encontró y decide dormirse, por primera vez ella podía descansar en paz... no había nadie que la molestara... Saito la observa desde afuera y se va hacia lo que parecía ser un consultorio.

Saito se sienta en su escritorio y lee algunos folios de lo que parecía ser un expediente.

Saito: era de suponerse, demo... ya sabré pronto lo que pasa aquí...

El hombre seguía leyendo dicho documento y mira al mismo tiempo una foto de una chica...

Llega un nuevo día, Misao se había levantado temprano y ve que el cielo estaba listo para tener un grandioso día. Makimachi baja y ve que Saito había preparado un sencillo desayuno.

- No te... hubieras molestado...- la chica no sabía que responder a eso, Saito la invita a sentarse.

- Eres mi huésped, así que adelante..

Misao sonríe, para Saito era extraño pues ella pocas veces lo hacía...

- Te llevaré a tu escuela..

- Onegai, no es para tanto Hajime has hecho ya mucho por mi! demo... solo espero que mi padre no se entere- dice un poco temerosa, no queria que padre estuviera con ese mismo estado de ánimo que la vez anterior.

- No pasará nada.

Así la chica termina de comer y al mismo tiempo había sido un desayuno magnífico, pues en su casa nunca había probado cosas tan deliciosas como las que hacía ese Saito. Al paso del tiempo la chica sale de la casa y al mismo tiempo el ookami, estaba muy bien vestido y ella sonríe.

- Acaso tiene cosas pendientes?- pregunta curiosa al ver el traje azul rey y corbata roja que porta el ookami.

- Se puede decir que si.. entremos en el auto de una buena vez.

Saito se acerca al coche y lo abre, Misao entra en el y Saito le cierra la puerta para entrar por el otro extremo y así... este enciende el coche y se alejan de esa casa.

Durante el camino, ninguno de ellos dice algo... Misao miraba por la ventana su alrededor y Saito manejaba con cuidado...

- Pueda que hoy te lleves una sorpresa- comenta Hajime mientras maneja, Misao se queda extrañada a eso, no entendía a lo que se refería.

- Sor... sorpresa?

El ookami no le dice mas, luego ambos llegan a la escuela... se podía notar que muchos estaban llegando apenas a sus clases; Misao sale del auto y se acerca a Saito.

- Gracias Saito!

- Nos... vemos luego...- se despide de la chica y toma otro camino en su automóvil.

Cuando escucha eso, Misao se siente extrañada aunque no le da mucha importancia lo que dice el hombre... camina lentamente cuando...

- Hey Misao! Lo he visto todo!- sale Kaoru enfrente de Misao del modo que le impide el paso.

- o.o Kaoru...

- Jejejeje por qué no me lo dijiste? ¬¬ eres mala!- dice en tono ofendido la chica, luego le da un ligero codazo a su amiga.

- No es lo que piensas- dice Misao seria.

- o.o no??

De esa forma Kenshin también aparece, Kaoru se acerca a él y lo saluda con un beso en su mejilla.

- Cómo te encuentras Misao?- pregunta Kenshin regalándole una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas.

- Bien, gracias...

- Por qué no mejor entramos a clases?- opina Kaoru al ver que el profesor de esa primera clase estaba por entrar.

- Si...- responde Misao mientras acomoda un poco algunos libros que había sacado de su casillero..

En ese mismo instante, los tres pasan pero Misao siente como alguien pasa de su lado y la empuja del modo que sus libros caen al suelo.

- ¬¬ quién fue?- Misao estaba molesta ante ese acto pero alguien se aacerca a ella lentamente sin que se diera cuenta.

Ella se agacha para recogerlos y se queda casi sin habla cuando el chico nuevo del día anterior estaba recogiendo sus libros.

- Yo este...

- ... deja que yo lo haga...- contesta fríamente Aoshi, Misao se siente un poco extraña.

Tanto como Kaoru como Kenshin se quedan helados ante eso y Misao se sentía un poco incómoda ante eso, Aoshi le entrega sus libros.

- La próxima vez ten mas cuidado con quien te topas- termina Aoshi dándole la espalda y se va de ahí.

La chica asiente levemente y Aoshi les da la espalda siguiendo su camino, Kenshin saca una pequeña libreta y...

- Bueno, según lo que me investigó Sano, fue que ese Shinomori parece ser un persona muy seria.

- Se nota- afirma Kaoru.

- No importa- comenta Misao indiferente.

- Acaso lo dices porque te derrotó en la clase de kendo?- mira divertido a Kaoru, ésta no lo ve con muy buenos ojos.

No tenía que haber dicho eso, pues... para Kaoru había sido casi un insulto que le hubiese hecho eso, Kenshin recibe un buen puñetazo de parte de su novia.

- Hum, vámonos Misao...- comenta Kaoru y se lleva a Misao, ésta se qued ahelada al ver a kenshin enl suelo.

- o.oU de acuerdo.

Kenshin tenía sus ojos en forma de espiral, de pronto siente como alguien lo levanta.

- Hey Kenshin! Veo que tu novia tiene genio!- dice divertido Sanosuke.

- oro... .

- Ya basta de babosadas amigo.... lo supe, entiendo a la perfección como se debe de sentir Kaoru- dice Sansuke mientras observa como su amigo se quita el povlo de sus ropas.

- Si, nadie se esperaba eso de Shinomori.

- No me cae nada bien al igual que Makimachi..- cruza sus brazos y un ligero tono arrogante sale de sus labios.

- Hey! Que traes en contra de Misao???? Se nota que no la conoces!- dice molesto el pelirrojo de ojos violetas.

- Feh! escuché por ahí que ayer se puso como loca, parecía una demente... como lo es su padre!- dice Sanosuke mientras Kenshin lo ve mas molesto que antes.

El pelirrojo estaba extrañado ante lo que dice su amigo, pero se molestó mucho cuando escucha que su amiga estaba como loca.

- Dicen que en los vestidores ella comenzó a comportarse como loca cuando...- comenta Sagara mhasta cierto punto donde decide acercarse mas a su amigo.

Y se acerca a Kenshin para terminar decirle lo demás, Kenshin lo hace un lado.

- Pero que va! Como te tragas todo eso que dicen??? De seguro que es otro rumor para humillarla.- dijo Kenshin molesto, Sano lo nota pero no le importa en absoluto.

- Pregúntale a Kaoru ella era testigo...- Sano hacía lo posible para que Kenshin le creyera, cuando escucha el nombre de Kaoru se queda extrañado.

- Y... cómo lo sabes?- pregunta confundido Himura.

- Escuché a Takani hablar de eso, mencionó a Kaoru... Kenshin, yo que tú me pensaba dos veces a acercarme a Makimachi, pues cuando la veo hay algo en ella que no me agrada- adiverte a su amigo, pues Sagara no le agradaba en absoluto a Misao...

De nuevo Kenshin, se pone serio y mira fijamente a su amigo.

- No me importa lo que digan de Misao, ella es mi amiga y se acabó... me decepciona que te tragues esos chismes escolares- dice descepcionado de su amigo, su gran amigo.

Y el pelirrojo se va de ahí, Sano sentía que Kenshin se había molestado por completo y camina... aunque, no se da cuenta que choca contra alguien.

- o.o disculpe...

Se impresiona al ver a un hombre un poco mas alto que él y su mirada de lobo estaba puesta en él.

- Será mejor que te fijes para la próxima vez... bakka- su voz era fría y seria, deja a Sano extrañado pero luego se molesta ante su actitud.

El chico cabeza de pollo se molesta ante eso, y cuando trata de acercarse al hombre, este ya no estaba... Sano se siente un poco molesto y deja el pasillo.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Kaoru y Misao estaban solas, Kaoru trata de hablar con si amiga.

- Y... qué pasó? Por qué dijiste esas cosas?- pregunta preocupada Kaoru, observa a Misao bastante seria y que mira a la nada.

- Porque nunca me ha pasado, es eso...

- Que raro...

- Deja hablar de eso, no me agrada recordarlo..- dice un como fría la chica, Kaoru lo nota y lo acepta.

- De acuerdo Misao.

En ese momento, Sayo llega y abraza a la chica de trenza.

- Cómo te encuentras? Todo bien?- pregunta Sayo en un tono un poco preocupante, pues ella de igual forma estuvo en ese hecho.

- Si, gracias...

- Realmente ella son malas... Misao no te preocupes, dudo mucho que te molesten de nuevo- asegura la chica sonriendo.

- ¬¬ no importa yo me las cargo!- cierra sus puños y contesta un poco enojada.

Ellas seguían hablando aunque... en ese instante aparece un chico de cabellos cafés largos y ojos del mismo color que mira a Sayo.

- Sayo, por qué estás ahí?- pregunta su hermano Shogo al verla con Kaoru y Misao.

- o.o kami! Es mi hermano! Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir!- dice preocupada.

Sayo deja el asiento y se acerca a su hermano, éste le dice algo...

- Ya sabes que no quiero que te acerques a Makimachi, es rara..- dice su hermano mientras ve con desprecio a Misao.

- Hermano! ¬¬ ella no es rara!

- Hermana...- no hace caso a las palabras de su hermana.

La chica no le queda de otra darle la razón a su hermano, Misao ve eso y se pone un poco seria.

- Pasa algo?- pregunta Kaoru al verla bastante seria, pues no se dio cuenta de eso de Shogo.

- Nada- Misao no le dice más y saca un libro.

Al paso de unos minutos se escucha la voz de quien parecía ser la directora del lugar anunciando que necesitaba verlos a todos en el auditorio para darles un mensaje importante.

Entonces todos van hacia ese lugar toman sus asientos, nadie sabía lo que ocurría... de pronto, la directora hace acto de presencia.

- Bien, sé que es extraño que los llame así pero quiero darles el anuncio que tenemos a un nuevo integrante de este recinto... esta persona podrá ayudarles en lo que necesiten, pues su deber será orientarlos... denle una calurosa bienvenida al señor Saito Hajime!- anuncia la mujer mientras invita a Saito a acercarse a ella.

Entonces Misao se queda extrañada al ver que se acercaba Saito hacia la directora y esta sonríe mientras que el ookami la mira de forma fría, la mujer le entrega el micrófono para que dijera algunas palabras... éste se aclara la garganta y habla un poco.

- Gracias por esto... si desean hablar conmigo mi oficina siempre estará abierta, gracias por la bienvenida.

Se va del escenario y deja a una directora un tanto extrañada, Saito gira su vista y mira a Misao.. ella lo saluda de forma tímida; Kaoru se queda extrañada.

- Acaso... lo conoces?- Kaoru se confunde ante eso.

- Se puede decir que si, ahora lo entiendo todo...

- A qué te refieres??- pregunta curiosa Kamiya.

- Nada..- ella no le dice nada, Kaoru se molesta un poco.

- Misao! Eres mi amiga, tengo el derecho a saber lo que te pasa!

- Te acuerdas que hace un año y medio te dije que tenía una persona que me ayuda un poco?- dice Misao con un suspiro y en tono indiferente.

La chica de ojos azules se queda un poco pensativa, luego parece acordarse.

- Si...

- Es él..- termina Misao y cierra por unos instantes sus ojos.

- O.O nani???? Pero, parece una persona fría...- dice eso al ver la mirada de dicha persona.

Misao deja la conversación hasta ahí, Kaoru lo entiende pues conocía a Misao a la perfección... al parecer, ella sabía lo que pasa en el mundo de Misao cuando no estaban en la escuela...

Un rato después, en una de las horas de descanso Kaoru y Misao estaban comiendo algo... Kenshin se incorpora con ellas.

- Kenshin! Dónde estabas?- Kaoru no había visto en todo el día a Kenshin, era lógico que estuviese preocupada por él.

- Pues... ayudaba a Sanosuke con algunas cosas- dice sonriendo Kenshin.

- Ese chico?...- pregunta Misao.

- Si- aforma Kenshin asintiendo.

- Bueno, quiero caminar un poco... los dejo solos- ella se levanta y se despide de sus amigos.

La chica toma sus cosas y se aleja de ellos, Kaoru mira seriamente a Kenshin y éste.

- Acaso Sanosuke te volvió a decir, no es así?- Kaoru lo mira con severidad, éste lo nota en sus ojos.

- Espera Kaoru, bueno... así fue... según dice porque Misao ayer se comportó muy extraña- comenta un poco nervioso el chico a eso.

Cuando Kaoru escucha eso por su mente pasan esas imágenes, mira a Kenshin un poco preocupada.

- Como lo supo?- la epxresión de Kaoru era de sorpresa, no creía que ese hecho extraño lo supiera Sano.

- Entonces... fue cierto...- casi no le dice a Kaoru sino a sí mismo al escucharlo, ella se acerca a él preocupada.

- Como se atreve esa Takani!- grita Kaoru al darse cuenta que la notica se recorrió...

- Ahora que me acuerdo, tiene que ver con su padre... no?- comenta Kenshin mirando a una preocupada Kaoru.

La chica le tapa la boca con su mano del modo que casi asfixia al pobre de Kenshin.

- Kenshin que no te escuchen! Es suficiente lo que a veces pasa en casa... solo falta que todos lo sepan aquí... Misao es alguien especial y no quiero que le hagan daño, de acuerdo?- mira seriamente a su novio, éste lo entiende a la perfección pues de igual modo, Misao era su gran amiga.

- De acuerdo...

Por otro lado, Misao estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, no se da cuenta que unos chicos pasan por su camino y la empujan uno de ellos no dejaba de sonreír y su nombre era Soujirou Seta.

- Ohhh lo siento Makimachi, no fue mi intención...Enishi por qué no la ayudas?- dice Soujirou sonriendo y pone su mano en el hombro de Enishi.

- Yo? Ayudarla?? Ella es la culpable de que mi hermanita Tomoe esté castigada!- se acerca a Shogo- Shogo ya le dijiste a Sayo que no se acerque?? Puede ser peligroso... jejejeje y mas cuando dijeron por ahí que estabas como loca...- dice sonriendo y mira a Misao que intenta hacerlos a un lado.

- Déjenme...- Misao estaba seria y se mueve de un lado y luego a otro para escapar de ellos, Shogo se lo impide.

- uy, ya te enojaste?- dice Shogo.

La chica tenía su cabeza baja y de ese modo solo escucha los insultos de sus compañeros, de pronto... Misao los mira y ellos se quedan aterrados al verla pues... tenía una mirada muy seria... por alguna extraña razón, algunas ventanas de los salones cercanos comienzan a romperse, esto ocasiona que los chicos se asusten un poco y al mismo tiempo sigan insultando a Misao... una y otra ventana más se rompe...

Ellos no estaban solos, el chico de los ojos de hielo parecía ver todo y luego estos ven a Shinomori del modo que dejan a Misao en paz y se van... ella cae de rodillas y se asusta al ruido del cristal rompiéndose.

- _Kami... no... qué me pasa?.._.- su mente estaba aturdida, piensa mientras sus ojos se cristalizan.

Comienza a llorar y siente como alguien se le acerca.

- No te acerques, no te me acerques...- dice aterra al ver una ano que se le acercaba.

- Estás bien...? esos chicos te molestan mucho por lo que veo..- comenta Aoshi al notar que esos seres se habían escapado, ella sigue sin mirarle.

- Vete... no necesito de tu ayuda...- decía Misao, de nuevo rechaza su ayuda.

Aoshi estaba extrañado a lo que había visto, por alguna extraña razón decía que esas ventanas no se rompieron solas, que algo o alguien fue quien lo hizo. De pronto, el joven gira su vista y ve a Saito que se acerca a Misao.

- Misao.... Misao... responde!- Saito se acerca a ella y le dice en el oído, Aoshi lo observa.

- Usted...- Aoshi no lo veía con buenos ojos, Saito lo nota y no le importa mucho.

- Yo me las arreglo solo, ella estará bien...- comenta serio el ookami.

El chico se va de ahí pero no deja de ver a Misao, Saito intenta calmarla un poco pero se queda sorprendido al ver mas de la mitad de los ventanales de toda la escuela rotos....

**fin del capítulo dos**

Bueno aquí está el segundo capi de esta historia y como la ven?... interesante, ne? pero esto es solo el principio de toda la historia, como se dieron cuenta, Misao fue con Saito que es su psicólogo... en fin, Aoshi de nuevo aparece por ahí, y parece que vio ese incidente de los ventanales¿Qué pasará? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de este fic!!!!!!

Jejeje veo que ha muchos es la provocado muchas cuestiones, muchas de ellas son idénticas, pero bueno aun así les responderé sus dudas, ok? mejor pasemos a los reviews!!!!!!!

**Marie Shinomori:** jo, me agrada que sea de tu gusto! mmm eso de la atmósfera puede ser, pero aun falta mucho :p y tu cuestión... bueno, nunca te ha tocado estar en un grupo donde esté lo que dicen 'mosquita muerta', es decir, a esa persona que siempre es rechazada por la mayoría?... bueno a Misao la ven y la tratan de ese modo porque aqui ella es ese tipo de personas(no me maten!) pero es algo que sucede mucho en las escuelas... aun así, te agradezco mucho tu review!

**Gaby(hyatt):** jo! otra fan de Stephen King! kawai! jo yo lo leí en español y las obras que mencionas solo he tenido la opotunidad de verlas en pelis, pero el respandor tengo el libro(la falta de tiempo me impide leerlo T.T) en fin... gracias por tu review y que bueno que agradó el fic!!!!!

**Dark Tomoe:** jejeje es bueno que te agrade y Aoshi... si, saldrá bastante en este fic jejeje gracias por tu review!

**Chi2-chan:** jejejeje gracias por tu apoyo, al igual que tu review! sip, una historia basada en la obra de Stephen King!!!! :p

**LightingStorm:** je, thanks por lo del título, mmm pienso que Hiko no solo será la única persona que odies aqui(porque no es el único malo de la peli), de Misao, por ahora no contestaré a eso(arruinaría el fic), Megumi como personaje no me gusta(no llegando al rango de odio) y Tomoe... no me agrada su caracter débil(la que muestra Watsuki en el manga) y bueno, fic sad, pues si, puede ser... jeje bueno pues gracias por tu review!

**Misao Shinomori Aoshi:** a ver contestaré a tus dudas... eso del periodo, si tiene una razón pero aparecerá más adelante, aunque hay casos muy raros que a esa edad se presenta la primera menstruación(y muy raros), mmm oye eso de Aoshi y Misao es lógico no pueden hacerse caso desde el primer instante, de hecho no iría por el tipo de fic que es, ok?, Hiko la trata así porque... mmm digamos que ella es la causa del comportamiento de su padre, otra pregunta que al paso del fic se verá, Misao aqui aclaro de una vez que no será la chica que todo mundo conoce(alegre), sino alguien que casi siempre mostrará tristeza y melancolía...el grupo la trata asi porque... es lo que muchos le llaman 'mosquita muerta', el mismo caso con Megumi y Tomoe. No te puedo responder tan claramente porque son preguntas... casi clave para la trama de la historia... en fin, gracias por tu review!!!!!

**Misawa Makimachi:** o.o no sabes quien es Stephen King?!!! X.X oh, kami, no has visto siquiera una parodia de los Simpons de nombre 'el resplandor', jo porque si es asi esa obra es de este escritor... oh kami! te recomiendo que te acerques a él(escribe muy bien)!, mou! bonita su historia???? dios! yo no puse el término 'maravilloso' por que sea bonito, mas yo definiría esta historia como... de tensión, drama y... miedo. Sobre tus cuestiones, mm bueno Misao es triste porque el contexto me lo pide, del periodo... si existen esos casos pero son muuy raros, y como dije anteriormente, es algo que aparecerá mas adelante; lo de Hiko, igual lo respondí en el review anterior pero eso se verá mas adelante del fic, mmm juntos Aoshi y Misao... mm cuestión interesante, no tengo aun el destino de estos dos como pareja, así que eso se verá más adelantito.. después de todo, gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni-andrea:** jo, me alegra mucho que te agrade, si... cuando lo releo me aun poco de pena aqui Misao, pero bueno, saluditos a todos por allá!!!! gracias por tu review!!!!!

**Onashiru:** mmm bueno, si lo ves asi de cruel, es tu opinión... jejeje pero que va! me da gusto que te agrade mi fic! jejejeje y esto es solo el principio!!!! gracias por tu review!

**Jessy:** jejeje gomen! bueno así odiar a Megumi no, mas bien no me gusta el personaje como tal(que es diferente) y la pongo de arpía porque, eso es lo que en mi opinión refleja su caracter en el ánime y en el manga... pero bueno, aun así gracias por tu review!!!!!!

Uf! son todos! bueno pues los dejo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!!!!!!!! gracias!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny

**P.D.: aviso importante... jo! eres fan de Inuyasha? pero te gusta sobretodo Sesshoumaru? si es así... no dudes entrar a mi web! si!!! entra a "Fukai Mori no Shrine, a tritube to Sesshoumaru" y esta es mi dirección!:  
**

**  
De seguro que te gustará!!!!!  
**

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	4. Misao y sus amigos

**Capítulo 3: Misao y sus amigos **

****

Los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí estaban extrañados ante ese extraño suceso, las ventanas estaban sin cristales ... no sabían que ocurría, en ese mismo momento Kenshin y Kaoru pasan cerca y ven lo ocurrido.

- Kami! Que pasó aquí??- decía Kaoru casi asustada a lo ocurrido.

- Todas... todas las... ventanas están destruidas!- Kenshin estaba en las mismas.

Y en ese instante pasa Sano junto con Sayo.

- Por todos los santos que horrible!- decía aterrorizada la chica de ojos aceitunados

- Qué haces aquí Sayo?- pregunta Kaoru extrañada.

- Alguien me dijo que ocurrió algo terrible, pero esto es devastador!

- Je, Enishi me dijo que sucedió cuando estaban molestando a Makimachi- decía Sano un poco indiferente a todo ese asunto.

- A Misao!... ya basta, no tiene sen...- Sayo se molesta pero no temrina de hablar...

Entonces Kenshin toma a Sano de sus ropas y lo alza.

- Como es eso que la molestaban?- pregunta serio el chico pelirrojo y Sano se pone un poco nervioso.

- Ya sabes, ellos aman molestarla.. de igual forma Shinomori estaba ahí- decía Sano con un tono de voz un poco nervioso.

- ¬¬ como te atreves a estar de su lado!- secía muy molesta la kendoka al conocer ese lado de Sanosuke.

- Kaoru, la verdad no sé que le ves a Makimachi... a mi me da miedo...- decía Sano lo mas tranquilo posible.

La chica no aguanta mas y le da un puñetazo a Sanosuke, Sayo se queda asustada y Kenshin era llevado por el cuello por su novia.

- Kaoru! espera!

- No soporto esto! Hay que buscar a Misao!- decía molesta la chica de kendo y coleta.

- Pero donde piensas que esté?- pregunta Kenshin extrañado y con una gotita en su cabeza.

Kaoru se detiene y lo piensa un poco, ella recuerda lo que le dijo su amiga en esa ceremonia a la cual le dieron la bienvenida a ese extraño ser...

- Creo que ya sé donde puede estar!

- Kaoru! pero... y la clase de historia?? Nos la vamos a perder!- decía Kenshin nervioso.

- No me importa y tú vienes conmigo!

El pobre Kenshin no le queda de otra que hacerle caso a su novia, sabía que si le decía que no... cosas feas le iban a pasar. Ambos corren hasta llegar a una oficina y la abren.

Ellos se dan cuenta que Saito estaba de pié hacia la ventana fumando mientras que Misao tenía la cabeza baja.

- Que falta de modales tienen al no tocar la puerta como se debe- comenta Saito sin mirarles, pues seguía de espaldas a la puerta.

- Misao!- Kaoru llama a Misao mientras que Kenshin intenta pedir disculpas.

- Mil disculpas....

Saito no les dice mas y ve que la chica de zafiros abraza a Misao y ésta solo sonríe levemente.

- Misao, dónde estabas... te buscábamos!

- No pasó nada... solo que ellos me molestaron de nuevo- comenta casi sin expresión la chica de trenza.

- Pero estás bien Misao, supimos lo que pasó de las ventanas- decía Kenshin.

- Creo que en esta ocasión las gracias deberían de darlas a Shinomori, pues logró detener a esos chicos- Saito decide hablar, los dos presentes se quedan un poco extrañados.

- Se refiere al chico nuevo?- pregunta Kaoru.

- Si...- Misao afirma mientras cierra por unos instantes sus ojos

- Misao, seguiremos hablando después... vete con ellos- Saito se despide de la chica.

De esa forma la chica se levanta y sale de la oficina con ellos.

- Ya verán esos!- Kenshin seguía molesto ante lo sucedido tiempo atrás.

- Misao, te sientes realmente bien? Sino, yo le digo al entrenador que te sientes mal...- comenta un poco preocupada Kaoru a su amiga.

- No! no y no, no porque ellos me molesten ustedes me protejan como si fuera un animal indefenso! Eso me repugna!- levanta su voz Misao en tono molesto a eso.

Ambos chicos se ven a los ojos y se dan cuenta que Misao tenía la razón.

- Lo sentimos mucho...- pide disculpas Kaoru apenada bajando un poco su mirada.

- Pero bien sabes que te queremos mucho- dice Kenshin mientras pone su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Misao sonríe un poco y se va de ahí, sus amigos la siguen... pasaron las clases un poco tranquilas y a la hora de la clase de kendo, Kaoru parecía dar algunas instrucciones.

- Bien, bien... si seguimos así podremos participar en el nacional.

Los presentes se alegraban de escuchar eso, Misao de igual forma parecía estarlo aunque se siente incómoda al sentir una mirada fría; ella se acerca a Aoshi que estaba practicando un poco.

- Que tanto me miras?- pregunta Misao un poco molesta ante los ojos fríos posarse en su figura.

El chico la ve por unos instantes y luego sigue con lo suyo.

- Oye!- Misao se molesta ante esa actitud.

- No entiendo el por qué molestan a alguien tan agradable como tú- comenta el chico sin mirar a la chica.

Misao se queda un poco helada a eso, era la primera vez que un chico le decía eso y se va de ahí...

- Makimachi Misao no?- Aoshi detiene a la chica con eso dejándola más extrañada.

- o.o.... este... hai

El chico se va de ahí y Kaoru se le acerca a su amiga del modo que le da un pequeño codazo.

- Hey picarona!- Kaoru sonríe en forma pícara al ver ese momento, Misao se pone más seria.

- No molestes.

- Que va, puedo ver como te mira...- decía la kendoka en tono casi de detective.

- Qué dices?- Misao la ve rara con ese comentario.

- Jo, amiga... soy muy buena observadora, además ni siquiera le ha hecho caso a las intenciones de Megumi.

-flash back-

Todos se encontraban en clases y Aoshi se sentaba en su lugar mientras que Megumi se le acerca caminando muy sensual.

- Oh Aoshi, no quieres tomar un café luego de clases?- pregunta Megumi.

- No puedo- contesta cortante el chico mientras hace un intento por leer.

Entonces la chica lo abraza por la espalda y Aoshi ni se inmuta, aunque le parece que le molesta un poco la actitud demasiado atrevida de Megumi.

- Oh vamos, no te cuesta nada... si?

Aoshi molesto se la quita de encima y la ve de forma muy seria.

- Lo siento Takani, no me importa si intentas seducirme, no me agradan las mujeres tan atrevidas.

Cuando los demás compañeros de clase escuchan eso, Megumi se siente humillada, era la primera vez que un hombre no caía en sus encantos y Tomoe la mira de igual forma.

- No me digas que te interesa Makimachi?- pregunta la hermana Yukishiro a Aoshi.

- No estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que no me agradan el tipo de mujeres como Takani- Aoshi mira seriamente a Tomoe.

- Jajajajaja ahora si te dieron duro Megumi!- por su lado, Kaoru se ríe de Takani, pues le agradó esa actitud de Aoshi hacia ella.

Y Megumi ve a Kaoru de manera fulminante y a la mapache no le importa mucho, ella estaba muy enojada y sale del salón; con el consiguiente ataque de risa de parte del resto de la clase.

-fin del flash back-

- Y eso fue lo que pasó- termina de contar los hecho Kenshin.. éste nota que Misao estaba un poco alegre con escuchar eso.

- Eso me da gusto, se lo merecía.

- Que va! Kenshin... dónde estabas?- pregunta Kaoru al darse cuenta que en ese momento Kenshin se encontraba ausente.

- Había salido al baño, eso es todo...- contesta el chico de ojos violetas con una sonrisa particular de él.

De esa forma ellos siguieron practicando un poco de kendo mas, luego en los vestidores ambas chicas estaban solas y no había nadie mas.

- Misao..- Kaoru llama a su amiga.

- Qué pasa Kaoru?- pregunta Misao mientras se vestía.

- Las cosas... con tu padre..- comenta Kaoru un poco preocupada.

- Siguen igual, creo que a veces hasta peor...- dice en voz baja y triste la chica, Kaoru lo nota.

- Ya veo...

- Y es así desde que murió mamá- dice Misao.

- Creo que si lo recuerdo... amiga, puedo saber... como conociste a ese Saito?- Kaoru aún seguía extrañada ante el hecho de que ese Saito era conocido de Misao.

- Será como me conoció a mi..- Misao dice esas palabras recuerda ese momento.

La chica de coleta alta se queda extrañada ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Lo conozco desde hace dos años, él antes vivía cerca de mi casa... se puede decir que es mi psicólogo y le tengo cierta estima, pero... hace un año de repente decidió mudarse y aun así me ayuda un poco a lo que me pasa- explica Misao y su amiga se queda extrañada y al mismo tiempo la preocupación la envuelve.

- Qué quieres decir con eso? acaso estás enferma o algo?- pregunta Kaoru preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

Misao sonríe un poco divertida a eso, pues se da cuenta que Kaoru se preocupa mucho por ella.

- Hay veces que suceden cosas extrañas a mi alrededor, suceden mucho cuando estoy enojada o muy triste.

- Qué clase de cosas?- pregunta curiosa la kendoka.

- Como lo que paso aquí de las luces... y lo de hoy de las ventanas, esas clases de cosas.

- o.o … amiga! Como crees? Lo mas seguro que haya sido por otra razón!- dice en tono divertido, era un hecho de que no creía que esos hechos eran por ella.

- No lo creo, aun así... me da miedo si mas si lo sabe mi padre, es capaz de matarme- la voz de Misao era un poco entrecortada y al mismo tiempo.. temerosa.

En eso hay un silencio en ambas, Kaoru abraza a su amiga y trata de calmarla un poco.

- No importa, siempre cuentas con mi apoyo- Kaoru la clama un poco y Misao se lo agradece.

- Gracias...

Mas tarde ambas chicas habían salido de ahí, Kaoru se despide de Misao.

- Me gustaría acompañarte hasta tu casa, pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes por hacer- dice un poco apenada la chica pero se calma al saber que Misao estaría tranquila.

- No hay problema.

Y Kaoru se va por otro camino, Misao camina lentamente hacia su casa, al único lugar que nunca le gusta llegar...

Mientras camina, ella recuerda un poco lo que había pasado desde que inició el último semestre... había pasado ya dos meses desde ese día...

Misao se sienta en una banca que estaba en un parque, mira el cielo y ve que estaba un poco claro, eso la tranquilizaba. No se da cuenta que alguien de igual forma se le acerca y se sienta a su lado.

- Qué haces aquí tan sola?- una voz varonil le habla detrás de ella.

La chica de trenzas se queda helada, pues nunca se dio cuenta que Shinomori la había seguido hasta ese parque, por una parte se molesta un poco.

- Tú...

- No te espantes, realmente no me interesa los comentarios que hacen a tus espaldas- comenta secamente el chico.

- ...

- Esos chicos, son pesados...- dice Aoshi mientras se sienta a lado de la chica.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dice Misao mientras lo observa a los ojos, eso no le inmuta en nada a Shinomori.

- Adelante.

La chica se aclara un poco la garganta y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

- Viste lo que pasó sobre las ventanas?

- Si, solo te digo algo... cuida un poco mas tus emociones... vale?- dice Aoshi dejando a una confundida Misao.

- Nani? No te entiendo nada.

- Sólo eso te digo, puede ser peligroso... además, desde que te vi me parece que eres una buena chica.

Misao se queda sin palabras y mas porque Aoshi al levantarse de la banca sonríe un poco y le guiñe el ojo, ella nunca había recibido esa clase de trato proveniente de un chico, Kenshin era un caso aparte pero...

- Ese chico...- susurra tales palabras al verlo irse.

Ella ve como lentamente se alejaba de ella, luego retoma su camino en dirección a su casa. No tarda mucho en llegar y ve que padre estaba sentado comiendo.

- Llegas tarde, dónde estabas?- pregunta molesto Hiko.

- Fui al parque- el tono de voz de la chica era casi interte.

- Ya come, no tengo tiempo para esperarte! No se te olvide dar gracias a nuestro señor por este bocado!- dice su padre serio y le señala su lugar con la comida en la mesa.

Misao no dice mas y hace lo que su padre le dice, ella de igual forma agradece que él no estuviese de mal humor, pues cuando eso sucedía siempre pasaba algo malo.

Al paso de un tiempo Misao deja sus platos en la cocina y come, ve que su padre se había dormido en el sofá y no dice nada; toma su mochila y sube a su habitación a hacer su tarea.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco luego del incidente de las ventanas... las clases seguían un poco tranquilas y a Misao le habían dejado respira un poco de paz.

Aoshi por su parte no volvió ha hablarle, aunque Misao sentía que a veces el joven se le quedaba viendo y eso a ella no le gustaba mucho.

En una ocasión, Misao salía de la oficina de Saito pues... de nuevo había sucedido algo extraño y se encamina a los jardines de la escuela donde sus amigos Kenshin y Kaoru la esperaban...

Antes de eso, ella pasa a su casillero a dejar unas cosas, cual va siendo su sorpresa que encuentra una pequeña nota que la deja un poco nerviosa.

_Te espero en el parque... estaría bien después de clases, estaré complacido si aceptas esta invitación... _

_A.S _

Misao deja caer la nota y no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que ella recibía ese tipo de notas, no sabía como reaccionar ante eso...

Cerca de ella pasa Saito con un portafolio en sus manos, había cerrado su oficina y se dirigía a su casa.

- Te pasa algo?- pregunta extrañado el ookami a la chica.

- Iie, nada- dice Misao mientras oculta el papel.

El ookami no le dice mas y ella se va con sus amigos a terminar unas cosas de la escuela pero nunca habla sobre la nota.

A la hora de salir ambos chicos le dicen que no podían acompañarla y para Misao en parte era un alivio porque no quería que ellos se entrometieran de ese modo.

Misao sale sola de la escuela y se encamina hacia ese parque, por una parte ella se sentía nerviosa porque no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pues nunca había tenido esa clase de emociones.

No pasa mucho cuando llega ahí, ella ve que el lugar estaba solo y se sienta a esperar un poco al remitente de dicho mensaje.

Pasa media hora, una hora... hasta que ella ve que el cielo se oscurecía y por alguna extraña razón sentía que esto no estaba bien. Misao se levanta de golpe al escuchar unos ruidos extraños en el lugar.

- Quién es? Quien es?- decía mirando por todos del lugar.

Y de repente unos chicos le salen de los arbustos y la empujan, sin lugar a dudas eran Enishi y los demás. Misao choca contra el tronco de un árbol y pierde un poco la visión a causa del golpe, aunque luego se recupera y ve que dos chicas aparecían.

- Eres una tonta!- dice Megumi en tono de burla mientras que Tomoe hacía lo mismo.

- Jejejeje pensaste que él estaba interesado en ti? Estás loca!- dice Tomoe mientras Shogo aparece.

- Te hubieras visto!- comenta Shogo con una sornisa en sus labios.

- Qué tal si la asustamos un poco mas?- pregunta Enishi.

- No lo creo, o si?- Soujirou sonríe de forma maliciosa.

Entre ellos se escucha una gran carcajada y Megumi se le acerca a Misao.

- No puedo permitir tal humillación ante Shinomori, sé bien lo que pasa... no permitiré que se fije en ti, pues él será mío!- dice Megumi hacia Misao, ella no decía ni una sola palabra.

- Pobre mosca muerta, hay que darle su merecido!- dice Tomoe bastante molesta.

- Ohh como castigar a las animadoras mas populares de toda la escuela por un ataque de locura de tu parte?- dice en tono superior Takani.

- Ya basta...- dice Misao en casi un susurro y tenía su mirada hacia el suelo.

La chica de nuevo tenía la cabeza baja, solo podía escuchar las palabras de ellas y las risas de los chicos, todo su entorno se vuelve negro y solo escucha las voces de ellos.

Megumi la levanta y ella seguía sin mirarla.

- Pero que tanto haces? Vamos mírame a los ojos estúpida!- grita Megumi molesta al notar que Misao hacía caso omiso a las ofensas.

- Que tonta... fui...- de decía para si Misao pero Tomoe logra escucharla.

- Oh la chica se está arrepintiendo...- Tomoe no duda ni un solo instante en burlarse una vez más de ella.

Entonces Megumi sin importarle le da un puñetazo a Misao que la hace caer al suelo, ella no se movía, parecía que no respondía... Enishi se acerca a ella lentamente.

- Parece que se desmayó.- comenta Enishi al notar uqe Misao no se movía.

- Eso demuestra lo torpe que es- dice Soujirou burlesco.

Y Enishi se acerca mas a la chica para ver... en eso, él siente como la mano de la chica lo tocaba y se levantaba, su mirada era de una persona muy seria y fría... con solo abrir la palma de su mano, manda a volar a Enishi que choca contra un poste de luz y pierde al instante el conocimiento.

- Hermano!- grita Tomoe al ver a su hermano desmayado.

Los presentes estaban helados ante lo que veían y Misao cae de rodillas.

- No... puede... ser... no...- decía en forma entrecortada la chica.

Parecía que Misao estaba en shock, los demás estaban asombrados al ver lo que Misao en unos instantes atrás había hecho, escuchan unos ruidos de cerca y se van temerosos, entre Shogo y Soujirou cargan a Enishi y se van corriendo de ahí.

La chica de trenzas parecía estar fuera de si porque luego ve como los focos de los postes cercanos estallaban uno a uno y el lugar quedaba a oscuras, ella no entendía que pasaba pero.. por alguna extraña razón lo había imaginado en su mente....

- Qué me pasa... no...

Siente su cabeza que se sobrecalentaba y su visión era menos clara, aunque claramente siente como alguien intentaba despertarla.

- Makimachi! Makimachi! Responde! Makimachi!- una voz masculina le hablaba y Misao divisa quien era esa persona.

- Ao… shi…- dice Misao sin fuerzas.

Y la chica termina por perder el conocimiento, Aoshi la carga y se la lleva de ahí, al parecer, había visto todo lo que sucedió y mira por unos instantes a la chica.

- Pobre... tendré que buscar un lugar donde cuidarla...

Así, Aoshi se va de ahí... teniendo en sus brazos a Misao.

Por otro lado, Saito estaba en su coche manejando y de pronto se queda helado al ver de pronto a Aoshi con Misao en brazos sin conocimiento, detiene el auto y sale de ahí.

- Pero que rayos pasó?- pregunta Saito al ver en ese estado a Misao.

- La molestaron de nuevo...- comenta Aoshi al mirar por unos instantes a Misao desmayada.

- _Será que de nuevo sucedió?- _piensa Saito y luego le dice algo a Shinomori-... kami... sube la llevaremos a mi casa, ahí estará bien.

El joven al principio no estaba muy convencido ante eso pero no le queda de otra que hacerlo, sube al auto junto con Misao y Saito los lleva hasta su casa, donde no dudan en recostar a Misao en la misma habitación en la cual había estado esa ocasión anterior.

**Fin del capítulo tres**

O.O como la ven?... de nuevo Misao es humillada por esos! ¬.¬, mou la chica no entiende nada de lo que ocurre, Aoshi por su lado parece interesado en ella... wow, bueno... ni que decir de sus amigos, u.u Kenshin y Kaoru le tienen mucho aprecio o, ustedes que piensan?...

Si quieren saber más, no se pierdan el siquiente capi pues ocurrirá algo importante, un suceso que puede hacer cambiar a las personas cuando te dejas llevar por las influencias de terceras personas, no se lo pierdan!

Jo mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jo, y lo que falta!.. ejem, bueno me calmo.. Sessh dice que no debo de ser tan mala, ¬¬ pero eso se lo debo a él!! jejeje te agrada la aparecicón de Aoshi, ne? él muy lindo accedió a hacerlo, pues como sabe lo que pasará luego; está tranquilo(u.u sino... cierto ookami se molestará muucho...) en fin, me da gusto que te agrade! jo y gracias por tu review!!!!

**Onashiru:** jejeje, es bueno que te agrade... u.u mou Megumi es capaz de todo, ya lo viste aqui... pues detesta por completo a Misao, pero bueno... jejeje gracias por tu review!!!!!

**LightingStorm:** tranquila! ya está aqui, un nuevo capi de este fic para que lo disfrutes y ojalá sea de tu gusto como lo fue el anterior! gracias por tu review!!!!!

**Makimachi Misao (F.D.S.S):** jo! amiga! hacía tiempo que no te veía por aqui!!!!! me da gusto que estés bien!jejeje me da mucho gusto que sea de tu agrado este fic pues yo te considero como la mejor escritora de fics A/M(y no es broma) así que para mi es un honor escribir este fic! grax por lo de mi web jejeje poquito a poquito irá creciendo para que no sólo tú la disfrutes sino tooodas las chicas locas(y me incluyo yo) que AMAMOS a ese youkai tan... kawai! gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

Mou, creo que son todos y bueno... pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	5. De salvación a una amistad nueva

**Capítulo 4: de salvación a una amistad nueva **

****

Desde lo sucedido en el parque, Aoshi de nuevo no habla con Misao... ella por su parte estaba extrañada a lo ocurrido; le pide ayuda a Saito y éste no le dice nada.

Pasa una semana y como siempre se puede observar a Misao con sus amigos Kenshin y Kaoru o simplemente sola por los pasillos de la escuela.

Ella en ese instante estaba sola, con sus libros en la mano y se dirigía a su casillero para guardarlos, al mismo tiempo su mente estaba en otra parte... en su rostro se notaba tristeza y preocupación... pues la había masado muy mal cuando su padre se dio cuenta que no llegó esa noche a su casa...

-flash back-

Misao había regresado de clases, estaba preocupada sobre lo ocurrido en el parque.... ve que su casa estaba sola y sube con cuidado las escaleras, en el pasillo ve una botella de sake que la recoge y cuando estaba por entrar a la habitación de su padre...

- Dónde estabas anoche?- pregunta molesto Hiko.

- Nani? Qué dices?- comenta extrañada su hija.

- Por qué no llegaste anoche????EH??? DIME NIÑA MALCRIADA!!- Hiko levanta el tono de voz.

- Sufrí un desmayo...- contesta casi en voz baja.

- QUÉ DESMAYO NI QUE NADA!!!!!!!!!! ERES UNA PERRA!- grita su padre más enojado con eso último.

- Yo no he hecho nada! Te lo juro padre!- la chica habla en tono de súplica, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que no hizo nada malo.

- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! DIOS TE CASTIGARÁ POR PECAR!!!!!!!

Misao comienza a llorar e intenta salir de ahí, el padre la detiene y le da una bofetada del modo que la tira.

- Padre! Basta!- decía Misao, no quería que continuara el hombre.

- Ahora vendrás conmigo a orar!!!!!!!

La chica intenta escapar pero su padre la jala hasta una de las habitaciones que estaba llena de santos y cruces, su padre la sienta y le obliga a rezar varias veces.

- Veo que el demonio está en ti! No te dejaré que sigas pecando... de nuevo estarás ahí!!!- dice molesto y no se percata de la acara aterrada de la chica.

- Padre, no... no me metas de nuevo ahí... NO!

Al decir esas palabras, las velas que rodeaban a uno de los santos estallan y los fragmentos de vidrio y de las velas se esparcen por el lugar, del modo que un pequeño trozo hiere el brazo de Misao.... Hiko estaba helado y petrificado.

- No... no permitiré... que lo hagas de nuevo!!!!! Satanás está en ti... eres una pecadora!!!!!!!!!!- dice tembloroso y con un crucifijo en sus manos.

E intenta atacar a su hija y ella esquiva el ataque pero por desgracia se tropieza y entra en esa habitación que desde su infancia la aterrorizaba, Hiko la cierra de golpe y ora un poco.

- No saldrás de aquí! No te dejaré salir hasta que te arrepientas de tus pecados!

Misao gritaba y al mismo tiempo golpeaba la puerta para que alguien la salvara y nada, ella estaba sola ahí en medio de la nada, no le queda de otra que sentarse en el suelo y esperar...

- _No... puedo... seguir así... demo... qué me pasa.... por qué pasan estas cosas?_

Y se queda llorando por un buen rato en esa fría, oscura y pequeña habitación.

-fin del flash back-

Misao se perturbaba cada vez que recordaba ese lugar, esa habitación... pues desde que tenía memoria; cuando sucedían ese tipo de cosas su padre la encerraba ahí y no salía desde unas cuantas horas hasta días sin comer, beber... nada...

- _Ni padre... no era.. antes así... no..._

Deja unas cosas en su casillero y saca otras del modo que ella cierra la puertecita y se encamina rumbo al salón, aun estaba en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que los libros de alguien a su lado se iban hacia el suelo.

- Hey! Mis libros!- dice una voz masculina.

- Eh?- Misao se queda extrañada ante esa voz.

Para su sorpresa Sanosuke estaba ahí, molesto porque sus libros se habían caído a la hora de que Misao pasó y él la ve con cierto desprecio en su rostro, Misao se queda ahí y lo ayuda.

- Deja que te ayude- dice Misao mientras se agacha para recoger los libros.

- No, yo puedo... gracias- sus palabras eran frías y mirada con recriminación a la chica.

A Misao no le importaba mucho eso, aun así le recoge los libros y se va de ahí; Sano se queda un poco asustado y al mismo tiempo extrañado...

El cabeza de pollo no se levanta aun del suelo y ve que lo patean un poco, molesto se da la vuelta y cual siendo su sorpresa que Enishi, Shogo y Soujirou estaban presentes.

- De cuando acá le hablas a Makimachi?- dice Soujirou con su típica sonrisa.

- Que gustos tan malos tienes!- Enishi por su lado se burla del cabeza de pollo.

- Opino lo mismo- Shogo estaba en las mismas.

Sagara se levanta de golpe molesto y los mira.

- No se metan en mis asuntos, nunca le hablaría a Makimachi!

- Eso espero y... que hay con el trato?- dice en tono interesado Mutoh.

-.De qué me hablas?- dice pensativo Sanosuke.

- Sabemos que tu relación con Himura ya no anda bien- comenta Enishi mientras pasa de lado de Sagara y queda detrás suyo.

- Están peor que Tomoe y Megumi! Si, así es... defiende mucho a Makimachi.

- Y no te acuerdas del acuerdo... la trampa y tu boleto a nuestro grupito?- comenta lentamente Shogo.

- Ah, ya recuerdo... si, eso...

- Lo vas a aceptar?- pregunta Soujirou un poco serio.

Entonces Sanosuke se queda un poco pensativo, por una parte no deseaba hacerlo por lo mismo de que Kenshin se molestaría mucho pero por otro lado....

- De acuerdo, cuando lo hago?

- Hoy, luego de la clase de natación... ya te habíamos dicho que en la piscina- indica Enishi con una sonrisa.

Pero Sano cuando escucha piscina su rostro se torna un poco pálido, pero se va de ahí... corre un poco y se topa con Sayo, la chica de sus ojos.

- Sayo!...

- Sagara, qué haces por aquí?...

- Bueno... yo... este...

La chica lo mira un poco y ve que estaba pálido, ella toca su frente con su cálidas manos y...

- Estás bien? Te noto pálido- dice preocupada la chica, Sano quita con suavidad las manos de la chica de su frente.

- No, me pasa nada... estoy bien...

Y se va de ahí, dejando a una Sayo sin palabras. A la hora de la clase Sano estaba un poco preocupado pues... se estaba pensando mucho ese acuerdo que tenía con Shogo y sus amigos, Kenshin se da cuenta y se acerca a su amigo.

- Qué te pasa amigo? Te noto preocupado...

- No me pasa nada Kenshin, estoy bien... es la presión de los exámenes.

- Jajajajaja eso no se lo cree nadie!- dice entre carcajadas Kaoru.

- No sé pero siento que escondes algo que no lo quieres decir- dice un poco desconfiado Kenshin, Sano lo mira serio.

- No molestes Kenshin!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Kenshin se tranquiliza y sonríe para reparar su error.

Misao estaba cerca de ellos y no decía palabra alguna... aunque nunca se daba cuenta que siempre era observada por alguien.

Por otro lado, en uno de los descansos, Misao era acompañada por sus dos fieles amigos por los pasillos.

- Y lo verás hoy?- dice Kaoru interesada por el tema.

- Hai, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas más...- menciona Misao mientras recuerda lo que haría.

- Entonces te acompañamos- comenta Kenshin.

No dicen más y se dirigen a la oficina de Saito, éste escucha el toque de la puerta y la abre... dándose cuenta de sus invitados.

- Ustedes... Misao.

- Vengo a preguntarte unas cosas- habla la chica de trenza, Saito se queda extrañado pero acepta.

- En ese caso entra...

Misao estaba por entrar junto con sus amigos, pero el ookami los detiene con una mirada muy seria.

- Esto es a solas, no acompañados- dice fríamente el hombre dejando a Kenshin y a Kaoru afuera.

Y cierra la puerta en las narices de ellos, Kaoru se molesta muchísimo del modo que casi patea la puerta sino es detenida por Kenshin.

- Detesto a ese tipo! no me agrada en absoluto, además me da desconfianza!- dice entre dientes la kendoka.

- Tranquila Kaoru, sé bien que no te agrada… pues estoy en las mismas, sería mejor que lo vigiláramos un poco- menciona un poco serio el chico de ojos violetas.

Kaoru asiente y ambos se van de ahí... Misao estaba sentada en la silla que daba frente al escritorio de Saito.

- Y qué ha pasado?

- De nuevo... esas cosas extrañas de nuevo suceden... y mi padre lo mismo de siempre...- habla con la mirada hacia el suelo, le costaba recordarlo.

- Veo que eso se ha prolongado mucho y no te ha pasado que tienes una imagen aunque sea vaga de ver lo que sucede... como si tu desearas que sucediera?- pregunta un poco serio a la chica.

Misao se queda un poco extrañada ante esa pregunta, ella trata de recordar y la única vez que sucede algo de ese tipo... había sucedido el extraño hecho de las ventanas rotas de casi toda la escuela.

- Lo.. de las ventanas...- dice un poco extrañada.

- Entiendo, ya te dije que intenta controlarte... no es bueno tener ese descontrol, de acuerdo? De tu padre, creo que tendré que ver mas tu caso a fondo- comenta el ookami mientras cruza sus brazos.

- Si...

- Y no te preocupes Misao, te ayudaré en lo que pueda... será mejor que regreses a tus clases- había dado fin a esa conversación y ella asiente.

La chica se levanta de su asiento y cuando iba de salida, Saito la detiene.

- Pasa algo?

- Confía mucho en tus amigos, ellos te pueden ayudar de mucho- dice Saito en un tono menos frío, al principio a Misao la confunde pero entiende y asiente.

- Eh.... de acuerdo, lo intentaré...

Y Misao sale de ahí, Saito toma un cigarrillo de su escritorio y comienza a fumar, se sienta de nuevo en su escritorio mientras leía algo.

- De alguna u otra forma tengo que encontrar razón a esto antes de decírselo...

El ookami se queda leyendo esos documentos que parecían ser un expediente de alguien.

En esa ocasión la clase de Misao tenía natación, por lo que todos se iban a los vestidores para prepararse... cerca de Misao y Kaoru... Megumi y Tomoe parecían hablar...

- Al parecer Sagara se ofreció...- comenta Tomoe en el oído a Megumi.

- Sólo espero que resulte- comenta Megumi seria y sin dejar de ver a Misao.

Pero para sorpresa de ellas Sayo logra escuchar algo de la conversación.

- Qué intentan hacerle de nuevo a Makimachi?- habla la hermana de Shogo un poco molesta.

- Pero si es nuestra gran amiga Sayo!- habla Megumi mientras pasa su mano por el hombro de la chica.

- Nosotras no le haremos nada, sino Sagara... mi hermano dijo que se ofreció- comenta Tomoe, Sayo no se lo creía.

- Qué???? No se los permitiré!

- Oye, bien que sabes que no lo harás, te conocemos a la perfección, el lugar de todo será en la piscina dentro de poco- Megumi la detiene y Sayo casi se pone pálida.

Sayo se asusta, pues conocía algo que ellas no conocían de Sagara.

- Pero... acaso no lo saben???- su voz era entrecortada y nerviosa- Es peligroso! No ahora si que no! no permitiré que Sano arriesgue su vida por eso!

Pero Tomoe la agarra de sus ropas.

- Ni se te ocurra ir de soplona porque podremos decir muchas cosas que nadie sabe... y claro, dejarías de ser 'Santa Sayo'- la voz de Tomoe era más de amenaza que de orden.

La chica de ojos aceitunados se queda callada y se va de ahí, lo que provoca una pequeña sonrisa en las dos... dan inicio las clases y todo parece tranquilo, nada de nada sucedía.

Misao y Kaoru eran las sobresalientes en ese deporte, al igual que en el kendo, todo iba bien hasta que se termina la clase y en ese instante los chicos regresan a su vestidores para cambiarse.

- Estoy muerta! Lo bueno que hoy no tenemos práctica de kendo- comenta Kaoru tras salir de las duchas.

- Si...- Misao igual estaba un poco cansada de la práctica de natación.

Pero la chica sale de los vestidores rumbo a la piscina, Kaoru por su parte se extraña pero no le importa.

En ese mismo instante la piscina estaba bastante tranquila y no había nada de gente, Misao da una vuelta por la orilla del lugar mientras respiraba hondo lentamente, por alguna extraña razón parecía que sentía que no estaba sola.

- No sé pero... quién está ahí?

Nadie contestaba, el lugar seguía muy solo, Misao se pone un poco nerviosa y cual va siendo su sorpresa que en los vestidores tampoco alguien estaba... Kaoru de igual forma ya había salido y Misao de nuevo va hacia las piscinas.

Ella se queda inmóvil, estaba muy cerca de la alberca y no se daba cuenta que alguien estaba muy cerca de ella, a punto de cometer algo peligroso.

La chica seguía sin darse cuenta y esa persona estaba por empujarla al agua cuando, siente que alguien más lo jala al agua y se escucha el ruido, Misao gira su vista y ve a Shinomori.

- Ten más cuidado... un poco mas y caes...- dice fríamente el chico de ojos azules.

- Shinomori, de nuevo... tú?- Misao estaba sin palabras a la acción de ese chico extraño.

Pero se interrumpe la conversación porque ven salir a alguien que gritaba horrorizado, Misao se da cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que.

- Ayuda! Ayuda!.... no sé nadar!!...me ahogo!!!!!!!- decía Sano aterrado mientras se movía de un lado a otro en el agua.

El chico se movía peor que un pescado que revoloteaba a la hora de salir del agua, Aoshi se asusta un poco a lo que había hecho, por salvarla... había puesto en peligro a otra persona.

- Sagara!- Misao grita y ve la forma de sacarlo de ahí.

- Que... alguien... que alguien me ayude.... me ahogo!....- Sano, gritaba pero al mismo tiempo se ahogaba, estaba tragando mucho agua..

De ese modo Sano estaba mucho mas asustado, algunos curiosos se acercan a lo que pasaba, Misao estaba helada y no sabía como reaccionar, entonces sin importarle ella entra al agua y va hacia Sano y lo salva, el pollito estaba casi sin aire y muy fatigado; Misao se lo lleva hasta la orilla donde salen de la piscina.

Misao estaba un poco fatigada pero al mismo tiempo bien, revisa si estaba bien, solo ve que tragó mucho agua.

- Kami... casi... casi... muero...- su respiración era muy agitada y le temblaba todo el cuerpo del miedo.

Y el chico escupe el agua que había tragado, estaba de rodillas, para eso todos estaban presentes, cuando Kaoru ve a Misao se horroriza y corre hacia ella haciendo a un lado a los compañeros.

- Misao! Misao! Estás bien?- dice Kaoru asustada por lo ocurrido.

- Si... lo estoy...- Misao sonríe un poco para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Sano había recuperado un poco el sentido y cual va siendo su sorpresa que Misao lo había salvado, éste se impresiona al ver que ella sonreía un poco para él.

- Estás bien?- pregunta ella.

- Yo... lo siento!- decía Sanosuke un poco arrepentido.

- Acaso te atreviste a hacerlo y no sabes nadar?- decía serio el chico, no le entraba la cabeza eso.

- Por todos los cielos como te atreves a intentar algo de ese tipo!- Kaoru se enciende al escuchar eso, no lo creía del mejor amigo de Kenshin.

- Cállate Kaoru, creo que te debo una disculpa Makimachi... – Sano estaba serio y mira a Misao.

- ....- la chica no dice palabra alguna ante eso.

Nadie decía nada, entonces... los chicos y chicas se hacen a un lado y ven que Enishi y sus compañeros se acercan... se dan cuenta que la misión había sido un fracaso.

- Veo que no lo lograste- comenta Enishi al ver el resultado de dicho 'trabajo'.

- Y pensamos que hoy celebraríamos- dice fastidiado Shogo.

- Eres un inútil!- Soujirou lo insulta pero de su rostro no dejaba de aparecer esa sonrisa.

- Que lástima de hombre, y pensar que serías de los nuestros...- decía suspirando el chico.

Aoshi se interpone dejando a un Sano sin palabras.

- Linda manera de aceptar a alguien... tendiendo como blanco a Makimachi- comenta un Aoshi más serio de lo acostumbrado.

- Ay si, Shinomori hablando... esto es un milagro!- ríe Enishi tras decir eso.

- Acaso Makimachi te ha soltado la lengua?- pregunta en tono de burla Shogo.

El chico de los ojos de hielo se pone mas serio, Misao que estaba ayudando a Sano se acerca y hace a un lado a Aoshi.

- Ya basta! Ya estuvo bien! Sano estuvo a punto de lograrlo pero se les olvidó que no sabía nadar... aun así, decidieron que arriesgara su vida??? Que poca de su parte!- Misao se arma de valor y se los enfrenta.

Sanosuke estaba impresionado a lo que estaba haciendo Misao, él se sentía avergonzado porque intentó hacer una travesura que casi le cuesta la vida y ella aún tiene la fortaleza suficiente para protegerlo. Aoshi de igual modo estaba impresionado ante el carácter de Misao.

- Misao...- Kaoru estaba sin palabras.

- Misao! Ya basta!- Sano queda enfrente ahora de Misao.

- Uy, ya te apenaste? De verdad que eres un torpe sin cerebro- dice entre risas el chico Soujirou.

- Me extraña mucho las amistades de Himura- Shogo pensaba y sonríe igual.

- Es que Himura es un loco!- Enishi termina con una frase que...

Los tres se ríen y Sano es quien se enciende del modo que casi se enfrenta a ellos, Kaoru estaba hecha furia pero Aoshi la detiene.

- Estoy harto de ustedes! Creo que he aprendido una cosa... a no juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas!... ahora que lo veo bien, no sé por que molestan tanto a Makimachi... ella a pesar de todo me defendió...- comenta enojado Sagara, Enishi se queda sorprendido pero no lo hace notar y..

- En ese caso... no tienes el derecho de ser de los nuestros... nunca!- termina el chico Yukishiro de hablar.

Al decir esas palabras, Enishi le da un gran puñetazo a Sano que lo hace rodar, todos no saben que hacer pero la mayoría de los chicos dejan ir al grupo de Shogo.

- Sano, estás bien...?- pregunta Kaoru al ayudarlo.

- Argg si, fui un tonto... Makimachi... si me podrías perdonar?

- Pero de que? Las malas lenguas sobre mi solo te dieron malas influencias- decía Misao en un tono frío.

- Aun asi... te pido una disculpa Sagara- igual Aoshi estaba apenado por eso.

- Jajajaja Misao me salvó, así que te la paso Shinomori! Hey, no te conocía asi...- decíe algunas risas el pollo.

- u.u- Aoshi solo se queda callado.

Entre ellos ayudan a que se levante Sano y este mira a Misao, él le da su mano y...

- En ese caso deja presentarme... soy Sanosuke Sagara y me puedes decir Sano, podemos iniciar de nuevo?

- Claro! Soy Misao Makimachi, mucho gusto!

Kaoru se queda callada al ver la reacción de Misao, pues era muy raro que ella sonriera de ese modo, solo sonreía así cuando estaba feliz o estaba con ellos.

- Y bueno... te puedo decir Misao... o Misi?- dice Sano con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Jajajaja cuando Kenshin lo sepa se pondrá contento!- decía Kaoru en tono triunfante.

- Dime como quieras...- dice Misao sin importarle mucho.

- Entonces te diré.... comadreja!

- Es... necesario?... u.uU- no le agradaba mucho esa idea.

Al parecer, Sano había cambiado de visión con respecto a Misao, la chica de trenza ve que Aoshi se iba de ahí, ella lo detiene cuando toma su mano, éste se queda extrañado y Misao estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Yo... te agradezco lo que hiciste hoy- comenta la chica.

- No me agradezcas...

- Nani?- Misao no entendía la razón de esas palabras.

- Te puedo decir... Misao?- pregunta Aoshi.

- ..... hai...- la chica se siente un poco nerviosa ante eso.

Y el chico se acerca Misao, ésta no sabe que hacer y el chico toma su mano para darle un beso, eso la deja colorada y mas nerviosa de lo normal.

- Misao, no quieres salir a tomar algo conmigo mañana luego de clases?

Kaoru y Sano estaban sin palabras a lo que escuchaban, en cambio... Misao estaba muy nerviosa y siente que su corazón latía a mil por hora... ella intenta decir palabra alguna y...

- Yo... este... si...

- Gracias.

De ese modo Aoshi se va de ahí y Misao cae de rodillas toda roja, Karou va hacia ella y la abraza.

- Wow! Que emoción! Una cita!

- Si tú lo dices asi....- nella no entendía muy bien por qué dijo que si...

- Jejejeje no sabía que tenías ese lado picarón!- por su lado, Sano le da un ligero codazo a la chica.

Misao no hacía caso a las palabras de Kaoru y de su nuevo amigo Sano, ella miraba la mano en la cual Asohi le da ese beso... 

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

Cómo la ven?... ya sé que algunos se han de haber reído por lo de Sano pero... quiero dejar claro que hay personas ya mayores que no saben nadar, si hay personas mayores... por lógica habrá adolescentes, lo digo porque tengo amigas y amigos que no saben nadar, ok? así que en mi parte, este capítulo no le tomé mucho juego, sino de reflexión... pues aquí Sano se dio cuenta que Misao no era la chica que pensaba... pues se dejó llevar por las influencias y palabras de terceras personas... interesante, no?

Jo, y claro... no se vayan a perder el siguiente capítulo de este fic... pues creo que muchos se quedaron con eso de Aoshi...sobretodo fans de A/M, pero no significa que de aqui parta algo romántico...okis? :p yo aviso...

Y bueno, que mejor sería pasar la los reviews!!!!!!

**Misao Shinomori Aoshi:** me da gusto que te agrade este fic, me pone contenta... mm lo de romance, mira... no podré tomarte mucho en cuenta eso, si lo hago... rompería con la trama que llevo, aunque si tendrá sus momentos un poco románticos, -.-U este fic es casi trajedia, okis... gomen! gracias por tu review!

**Marie Shinomori:** por kami! otra que se autonombre Shinomori... jo, Aoshi! si que eres pedido!

Saito- ¬.¬

Aoshi- -.-U

Jo, bueno... eso de controlarlos, yo más bien diría sus emociones... como dice Saito XD, mmm eso de lo que pasó luego de lo del parque... ni yo misma sé que pasò! XD, ella es fría con todos e incluyo hacia Aoshi...y éste si, es un poco extraño, jo! en fin... gracias por tu review!

**Gaby(Hyatt):** sip, pobre Missy, -.- le pasa cada cosa que buenoo... pero todo esto luego tendrá una consecuencia, no lo crees así?( jo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero XD) gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** Youko! jo... ya nos dimos cuenta de eso Sesshy y yop, este... o.o creo que tendré que hablar bien con el ookami, -.-U le dije... arg! nunca sigue los contratos! Aoshi no te preocupes por ahora no tengo pensado otras cosas...

Saito- ¬.¬U

Jejeje de acuerdo, Andrea.. Youko, pórtense bien y ayuda a andrea a estudiar y esté por aqui de nuevo si? gracias amiga por tu mensaje! ah! y ya acabó itsumo nando demo! bye!!!!

**Misao 20:** oh! hacia tiempo que no te veía por aqui!... jeje gracias por tu apoyo y de Aoshi... o.oU para serte sincera, Aoshi la ayuda porque si(desde mi punto de vista), aunque hay algo que hasta a mi me perturba un poco... -.-U como la ves? en fin, gracias por tu review y no te pierdas lo que sigue!

**Onashiru:** jo... si, está bien como lo escribiste pero, en si el término oficial es telequinesia, okis? jejeje no te preocupes, te aburriò un poco porque explico cosas... -.- no puedo poner siempre acción, de todas formas... no lo dejes de leer, faltan muchas cosas! gracias por tu review!

**ali-chan6:** jajajaja gracias! me halaga lo que dices, jejeje veo que igual leìste tiempo atrás carrie, jo... bueno, te recomiendo que de vez en cuando le des una hojeada para que veas como va, si recuerdas aún como va.. te darás cuenta de algunas cosas, jejeje gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

**LighthingStorm:** jo, eso de la relaciòn de Saito y Misao prefiero que tú misma te des cuenta, pues tiene mucho que ver con la historia o bueno, en parte... ejejeje y lo del libro, en parte si y en parte no, pues tomo cosas de la obra de Stephen King y otras cosas las saco de mi mente, jejeje! no te preocupes Megumi y Tomoe tendrán su merecido... jajajaja! gracias por tu review!!!!, subo regularmente los capis porque tengo ya la historia completa.. jejeje, la escribì hace dos meses y cacho...

Creo que son todos... mou, no se pierdan el siguiente capi! nos vemos!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	6. Cita: un pequeño pasado se desvela

**Capítulo 5: cita: un pequeño pasado se desvela **

****

Desde el incidente de la piscina, Sanosuke se ha unido al grupo... Misao, sigue sin confiar mucho en él pero Kenshin y Kaoru hacen lo posible de que eso cambie.

En la escuela uno de los temas que mas se escuchaban era sin lugar a dudas el baile de graduación... pues faltaba menos de tres meses para eso, por toda la escuela se hablaba mucho sobre como sería ese gran día para ellos....

En la directiva, formaron un grupo que serían los que organizarían dicho evento... para desgracia de muchos ese grupo estaba formado por nada mas y nada menos que Megumi Takani, Tomoe Yukishiro, Shogo Amakusa y Enishi Yukishiro...

Cuando los compañeros escuchan eso, a muchos no les gusta la idea, pues los conocían muy bien...

- Bu! Y yo que quería estar ahí!- dice Kaoru un poco triste- deseaba organizar el baile de graduación!

- Tranquila- Kenshin por su lado intentaba tranquilizarla.

- Que aburrido...- Misao era la única que no le tomaba mucha importancia.

- El baile de graduación!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, ¬¬ lástima que esos tipos lo organizarán!- Sanosuke estaba molesto por los organizadores y Kenshin sonríe con nervios.

En ese instante ven pasar a Tomoe y ésta se sienta a lado de Kenshin.... Kaoru se pone fúrica al ver que esa chica estaba cerca de su Kenshin.

- Hola chicos, verdad que fue maravilloso que me eligieran como organizadora?- dice en tono superior la chica, mira a Kaoru.

- Si, claro... yo debí de estar ahí!- la kendoka la mira hecha una furia, una de las cosas que detestaba era que Yukishiro se acerca así a Kenshin.

- Ah, si... claro pero si eres una marimacha! No me gustaría ver que mi fiesta de graduación fuese de espadas y esa clase de cosas para chicos!- la chica lo hacía a propósito, sabía bien que eso a Kaoru la ofendía mucho, el pollo se levanta de la mesa molesto.

- Hey! A Kaoru no le dices eso!- Sanosuke por lógica defiende a su amiga.

- Tomoe, eso no es cierto!- Kenshin igual le llama la atención.

Pero Tomoe no se espera un puñetazo de parte de Kaoru, ella no pudo aguantar y no duda en golpearla, en ese instante estaban en la cafetería comiendo y todos los presentes se quedan helados al ver que Tomoe había hecho enojar a la tigresa del kendo.

- Kaoru! basta!!!!!- Misao por su lado intenta ayudarla pero... le era imposible.

- A mi nadie me llama marimacha!- Kamiya realmente estaba molesta, y Tomoe parecía asustada.

- Oye! Basta!- la chica de ojos fríos intenta detener a su atacante pero...

De nuevo la chica recibe un puñetazo de Kaoru, del modo que la hace caer al piso y todos forman una bolita...

- Kaoru! basta!- para Kenshin era demasiado y trata de tranquilizarla.

En eso, todos se quedan sin palabras, pues su hermano... Enishi estaba hí y había visto que Kaoru golpeaba a su hermana; este se acerca y ...

- Tú no toques a mi hermana!

Y le da un bofetón a Kaoru, eso a Kenshin lo enciende y se enfrenta a Enishi.

- Tú no tocas a mi novia, te quedó claro?- la mirada de Kenshin deja de ser risueña... sus ojos muestran ligero brillo mientras su mirada se vuelve amenazadora.

Pero... en eso, Saito hace acto de presencia del modo que la directora.... ambos habían sido testigos de lo que sucedía.

- Kamiya Kaoru y los hermanos Yukishiro... vengan...- la mujer alza su voz del modo que todos miran hacia ellos.

- Te las verás conmigo Tomoe!- decía furiosa Tomoe, Saito la calla.

- Kamiya silencio... y el resto, se queda ahí- ordena el ookami en tono seco.

Después de eso, todo siguió igual, aunque de ellos tres no se supo hasta casi final de clases, nadie sabía que pasó exactamente, Misao parecía un poco preocupada, entonces Sano se le acerca.

- Te pasa algo?

- Nada, solo que sentía que fue injusto lo que le dijeron a Kaoru- comenta Misao sin mirar a Sano, pues observaba el cielo desde una de las ventanas del pasillo.

- Es cierto, esa tipa se cree mucho- Sano se acerca a ella y menciona esas últimas palabras en tono burlesco.

- Oye... veo que no te agrada la amiga de Sayo.

- u.u que va...- cruza sus razos Sagara.

En ese instante, Sayo aparece por los pasillos, Sano se pone un poco nervioso lo que divierte un poco a Misao.

- Hola Sano!- saluda con una hermosa sonrisa la chica de ojos aceitunados

- Sayo... este, ya ves lo del baile de graduación, ne?- el chico estaba un poco nervioso y eso provoca una sonrisa pícara en la chica.

- Ah si, lo sé bien jejeje y aun no tengo pensado con quien ir...- dice un poco pensativa Sayo.

- Ohhhh y... puedo ser yo?- pregunta un poco sonrojado el chico.

Eso último lo había dicho el pollo con un aire sensual, lo que provoca en la chica un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y se pusiera nerviosa.

- Yo... este, no sé, luego te digo, si? Misao...- la chica cambia de tema y Misao se queda un poco extrañada.

- Si?

- Que buen golpe de parte de Kaoru, esa Tomoe se lo tenía bien merecido- dice sonriendo Mutoh, pues había sido testigo de lo ocurrido.

Al final, la chica de ojos aceitunados se va de ahí, Sano parecía estar un poco contento a eso.

- Oh Sayo...- suspira Sagara.

- Tranquilo Sanosuke- Misao intenta tranquilizarlo.

- Jejeje quien diría que terminaría siendo tu amigo.

-Tómalo como quieras, a mi me tiene sin cuidado- dice esas palabras en un tono un poco frío, Sano se siente un poco incómodo.

- No seas tan así...

Pero no termina de hablar porque la chica se había ido, pues al fondo estaba Kenshin con Kaoru en sus brazos, ésta no parecía muy contenta.

- Qué pasó?- pregunta Misao extrañada al ver a Kaoru.

- Ykishiro esta realmente me la debe...- dice molesto Kenshin.

-... ya no... podré ir...- Kaoru hablaba entre sollozos...

Y comienza a llorar del modo que se aferra a Kenshin, Misao y Sano que había seguido a la chica, al parecer ven que Kaoru estaba totalmente triste.

- Acaba de salir de la oficina del director y le dijeron... que a causa de ese comportamiento, ella siendo la capitan del equipo de kendo, no podrá estar en el baile de graduación... será un castigo por lo que hizo...- explica el chico de ojos violetas.

- Y lo... peor... que ella no le... dicen nada...!!!!!!!!!!- decía Kaoru entre lágrimas.

- Mmm... Kaoru, tranquila...- comenta Misao sin saber que decir.

- Y que harás Kenshin?- pregunta Sanosuke mientras abraza a Kaoru que seguía llorando.

- De todas formas ese tipo no se la acaba conmigo, estuvo a punto de golpear de nuevo a Kaoru...- Kenshin estaba bastante molesto, se le notaba aún ese ligero brillo dorado en sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo por los pasillos pasaba Aoshi, Kaoru se limpia un poco sus lágrimas del modo que hace como si no pasara nada, Misao lo mira por unos instantes y fija su vista en otro punto.

- Hasta que te apareces Shinomori!- dice Sanosuke.

- No tengo por que aparecer cuando quieran... supe lo que pasó en la cafetería...- dice serio el chico y nota los ojos rojizos de llorar que Kaoru.

- Si?- pregunta Kenshin extrañado.

- Simplemente no le veo el caso, Kamiya... no hace falta que lo disimule, pues creo que le dieron lo mejor, pues esa chica no es de su agrado, o me equivoco?- comenta Aoshi mientras Kaoru se queda en silencio.

- Realmente que eres raro Shinomori- Sanosuke lo mira extraño.

El chico de los fríos ojos mira seriamente a Sano y no dice más, da su respuesta por medio de una ligera sonrisa y se acerca a Misao.

- No deseas... salir a tomar algo conmigo?- pregunta Shinomori hacia Misao, deja a todos sin palabras.

- Que??????- Sano grita de lo que había escuchado.

- o.ox oro?- Kenshin igual estaba helado.

La chica de trenza se queda por unos instantes en silencio, no sabía como responder a eso pues le tenía preocupada Kaoru y quería apoyarla, en eso... Kaoru se acerca a ella y le sonríe.

- No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien...

- Tú vete tranquila...- sonríe como siempre el pelirrojo.

- Jejejeje si- ríe Sagara.

Aoshi no decía nada, Misao asiente y se va con Aoshi... Kaoru solo sonríe.

- Kaoru... no me habías dicho nada con respecto a eso- Kenshin mira sospechosamente a Kaoru.

- Ohhh Kenshin, sucedieron muchas cosas... ne Sano?

- Hai- guiñe el ojo el pollo.

- No imaginé que Shinomori se acercara a Misao...- se decía Kenshin asombrado a lo ocurrido.

- Por qué lo dices?- su novia estaba extrañada.

- Porque...

-flash back-

Kenshin y Aoshi estaban en el dojo de la escuela, al parecer ambos estaban entrenando un poco mientras que el resto de los estudiantes se habían ido del lugar.

Se podía ver que ambos chicos eran muy buenos en el arte de la espada pues estaban en lo que se podía decir en un duelo.

Tanto Aoshi como Kenshin, sus movimientos era muy ligeros y al mismo tiempo veloces, al final el duelo queda en un empate y los dos chicos se quitan la máscara que los cubría.

- Realmente que eres bueno...- dice Kenshin agitado tras un duro duelo.

- Gracias, opino lo mismo- Aoshi estaba en las mismas que su oponente.

- Te... puedo hacer una pregunta?

De ese modo Aoshi se queda un poco extrañado, pues Kenshin lo miraba con un aire de desconfianza.

- Dime...

- Desde que llegaste aquí... cómo es que te acercas a Misao teniendo encima al resto del grupo, quiero decir... parece que tienes la misma forma de ser que ellos- dice Kenshin serio.

- Eso...

- Nani?

Entonces Aoshi le da por unos momentos la espalda y comienza a hablar.

- Verás, no estoy en alguno de los dos bandos si así quieres decirlo solo que... entiendo lo que pasa en el entorno de Makimachi..

- Ya... veo...

Aoshi toma sus cosas y se va de ahí, Kenshin se queda solo en el dojo y sigue practicando un poco...

- fin del flash back-

Los presentes habían escuchado las palabras de Kenshin y se quedan extrañados, pero… ambos giran su vista al ver a Saito… parecía que había escuchado todo.

- Usted...- Saito mira a Kenshin.

- Ahora que estamos sin Misao... cómo es que la conoce bien?- dice Kenshin seriamente, sus amigos de igual modo.

- A pesar de todo, no queremos que le pase algo a nuestra amiga!- dice Kaoru en un tono un poco suplicante y a la vez desconfiado.

- Veo que ninguno de ustedes me tiene la suficiente confianza como para decir que soy su psicólogo- dice cruzando los brazos el hombre.

- ¬¬x pues así es- Kenshin contesta a las palabras de Saito.

El ookami suspira un poco y luego los mira con cara de fastidiados.

- Además... dónde está Misao?- mira a su alrededor y luego a ellos.

- Salió con Shinomori- la chica de coleta le explica.

Eso, para el ookami era algo bueno... pues se acerca a ellos del modo que estos se quedan algo extrañados.

- Bien, en ese caso... quiero que me sigan- ordena el psicólogo mientras que Kenshin lo sigue observando con desconfianza.

-. Que intenta decirnos?- pregunta Himura.

- Algo importante que deben de saber...

No les queda de otra que seguir al hombre de mirada fría hacia lo que parecía ser su oficina.... por otro lado, Misao y Aoshi habían llegado a una cafetería, pero Misao se queda un poco incómoda al ver la elegancia la cual estaba el lugar.

- No te preocupes...- dice Aoshi en un tono suave.

La chica se siente un poco mas incómoda de lo que estaba pero no dice mas, ambos son llevados por un mesero a una de las mesas y al mismo tiempo les da el menú.

- Yo... este... creo que...- la chica estaba algo nerviosa, lo nota Aoshi.

- Pide lo que quieras, yo pagaré todo.

- Que? Pero...

Misao por dentro se sentía rara, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese instante, pide su orden y al mismo tiempo Aoshi, mientras les traían la comida Aoshi decide hablar un poco.

- Puedo saber... el por qué todos ellos te molestan? Nunca he visto que hagas algo malo..

- Cómo lo sabes?- la chica lo mira fijamente tras escuchar eso.

- Verás... siempre observo lo que pasa a mi alrededor...- dice Aoshi.

- No lo sé... desde siempre la gente siente algo que no les gusta de mi...

- Ya veo, sigo sin creer como es que no aprecian a una chica tan agradable como tú...

Cuando escucha esos comentarios ésta se pone colorada y Aoshi sonríe un poco al lograr su cometido.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta mas?- dice Aoshi un poco serio.

- Adelante.

- Ya tienes... con quien ir?

Ella no sabía mucho de lo que hablaba el chico, para ese momento ellos estaban terminando de comer y disfrutaban un café con algún postre.

- Gomen pero no sé de que hablas?- pregunta la chica un poco confundida a esa pregunta.

- Me refiero a la graduación, si ya tienes pareja...

- Yo...- Misao no lo aguanta y baja su mirada...

En lo que era la oficina de Saito; Kenshin, Kaoru y Sano estaban sentados enfrente del ookami.

- Realmente quieren saber como es que conozco a Misao, ne?? Pues necesito un poco de su ayuda- pregunta Saito un poco serio.

- Ayuda?- Kenshin s euqed aun poco confundido a eso.

- Deja las preguntas para luego Himura, yo conozco a Misao desde mucho tiempo antes de que ella los conociera a ustedes... vivía cerca de ella, en la casa de a lado- explica el ookami, Kaoru parece que recuerda algo..

- Usted... usted era... ese hombre que salía a veces con una chica mas joven?- pregunta como tratando de recordarlo.

Kaoru parecía haberlo visto de algún lado, Kenshin y Sano estaban extrañados... Saito sonríe un poco.

- Hai Kamiya... era esa persona que usted menciona.

- No entiendo...- habla Kenshin aún entre la confusión y el no creerlo.

- De chica iba seguido a casa de Misao...

- Y qué tiene que ver con Misao?- dice Sano extrañado.

- Que ella... les puedo decir que no es una chica cualquiera... yo vivía ahí, pero... sucedieron muchas cosas para que me fuera de ahí, les sugiero que me tengan un poco de confianza porque no falta mucho para que suceda.

- Suceda que?- la chica de kendo le pregunta.

- No les puedo decir mucho... Misao para mi es un caso muy especial, pues lo que está pasando en su interior es algo poco común en chicas de su edad.

El cabeza de pollo se estaba desesperando, pues Saito no decía nada concreto y eso hace que se levante de su asiento y de ese modo casi grite.

- Y POR QUE NO DICE LAS COSAS CLARAS???????????

- Baka, Misao posiblemente tiene algo que los demás no pueden percibir, ustedes que son las personas mas cercanas quiero que intenten que se calme... no es bueno que pierda la razón con tanta facilidad... solo les puedo decir que los sucesos extraño ocurridos en la escuela no fueron por que si- explica molesto el ookami, realmente Sanosuke sacaba a cualquiera de sus casillas.

- A ver si entendí, quiere dar a entender que Misao... fue quien lo provocó?- intenta llegar a una conclusión la chica, parecía confundida.

- En eso estoy investigando por medio de su expediente y las sesiones que tengo con ella... pues lo que puede tener es a causa de esas perdidas del control ocasionadas por los compañeros y por... su padre.

- Que????- el pelirrojo no creía lo uqe escuchaba.

- El pasado de Misao no es nada grato... si?

- Le doy la razón- tras escuchar eso, el tono de voz de Kaoru se apaga y baja la mirada.

- Al parecer la conoces desde siempre.

Kaoru: si, conozco a Misao desde que teníamos 7 años, desde que la conozco su padre no es alguien confiable, es un tanto especial... aunque al paso del tiempo mis padres me prohibieron ir a verla a su casa... ahora que lo veo, por qué se fue Saito-san de ahí?

Hajime se queda en silencio, en su escritorio estaba una foto de él con una chica un poco mas joven que él en el columpio; ella sonreía mientras Saito estaba detrás de ella del modo que parecía que la columpiaba.

- Por ella... por... Aiko...- dice con un tono frío... pero al mismo tiempo triste.

- Aiko?- Sano no sabía nada..

- Es la chica...- Kaoru igual parece que la recuerda.

Los presentes miran por unos instantes la fotografía y de ese modo observan a Saito que estaba mirando por la ventana, este se aclara un poco la garganta y continúa hablando.

- Aiko era mi hermana... posiblemente Misao tiene lo mismo que llevó a la muerte a mi hermana..

- Y qué es lo que tiene Misao? Conteste!!!!!- Kenshin igual parecía que perdía la pacienca.

Por las calles de Tokio, Misao y Aoshi caminaban, Misao seguía un tanto incómoda porque este le dijo que la acompañaba hasta su casa.

- De verdad no te tenías que molestar.

- No digas mas, me gusta complacer a las chicas...- dice Aoshi, sonríe un poco.

Ambos siguieron caminando un poco mas hasta llegar a una calle de no muy buena vista, la chica sigue caminando y Aoshi no deja de mirar su alrededor; de pronto la chica se detiene en una casa no muy grande y...

- Aquí.. es donde vivo...

- De acuerdo, gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

- No hay de que- agradece Misao con una ligera inclinación.

El chico se acerca a Misao y pone una mano en su mejilla del modo que le da un beso en su otra mejilla, ella se pone totalmente roja y luego Aoshi le sonríe.

- Eres agradable, es la verdad... nos veremos luego...

- Ha... hai...- la chica, parecía en trance.

La chica pasa sus dedos por sus mejillas, como si aun sintiera sus manos y sus labios en ellas... luego reacciona y entra a su casa.

Cuando cierra la puerta, siente algo que le dice que se moviera... un florero sale de a fondo y ve que su padre estaba ahí, enojado.

- Qué son estas horas de llegar? Eh??? AHHH Y ESE HOMBRE, COMO DEJAS QUE TE TOQUE?? HAS PECADO! MALDITA PECADORA!!!!!!

Misao siente el terror dentro de ella, pues su padre había visto todo y sabía que cuando estaba enojado hacía todo ese tipo de cosas; ella intenta escapar de su padre pero este logra agarrarla del modo que la lleva de su trenza hacia la habitación repleta de figuras religiosas como santos, velas y un cristo que estaba al fondo del lugar.

- Reza pecadora! REZA PARA ARREPENTIRTE DE LO QUE HAS HECHO!- grita Hiko mientras Misao intentaba calmarlo.

- Pero no me tocó! Solo me besó la mejilla!

Eso, para su padre, era lo que la gota derramó el vaso... de nuevo jala a la pobre chica y hace que se arrodille enfrente del cristo que estaba en una de las paredes y le grita.

- ERES PECADORA! PECADORA! IMPLORA PERD"N A NUESTRO SEÑOR! AHORA!!! ARREPIÉNTETE DE TUS PECADOS!!!!!!!!!!

- No!... basta... ya...- la chica suplicaba que la dejara en paz...

De algún modo, Misao logra zafarse de los brazos de su padre y se va corriendo, el padre va tras ella.

- NO ESCAPES DE DIOS! NO!!!!!!! MALDITA PECADORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misao tenía mucho miedo, no quería que en esa ocasión fuese encerrada en ese horrible lugar... sigue corriendo hasta a su cuarto.

Por alguna extraña razón, por su mente se imagina la puerta de su habitación que se cierra, ella abre los ojos y alza su mano.

- Basta! No!!!!- grita dichas palabras mientra ssu corazón late a mil por hora y el miedo la recorría por completo.

Hiko estaba por entrar a la habitación de la chica cuando... la puerta de ésta se cierra de golpe; Misao estaba helada a lo que había visto.

- _Cómo.. cómo... lo hice...?....acaso.. yo lo... hice?..._- piensa la chica, no créia lo que ocurrió.

Hiko por fuera estaba muerto del miedo y golpea la puerta, Misao estaba cerca de su cama y no hacía nada, ni un movimiento.

- Engendro del demonio! Abre esa puerta ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHORA!!!!!!!!!- gritasba Hiko desde el otro lado de la puerta.

De pronto, Hiko se detiene y se va de ahí, Misao aun estaba asustada, no entendía como fue que se imaginó esa puerta y ésta se cierra al instante... ella siente un dolor en su cabeza y cae sentada al suelo mientras toca su frente que se calentaba.

- No... entiendo... nada...

En la mente de la chica visualiza un florero que estaba en su tocador que estalla, ella siente una punzada y cierra los ojos por unas milésimas de segundo, al abrirlos de nuevo el florero estalla en miles de pedazos.

Ella estaba un poco asustada e intenta saber lo que pasaba en su mente, dentro de ella, aunque el dolor de cabeza se hacía mas fuerte del modo que sentía que le quería estallar.

- De... nuevo... no... 

**Fin del capítulo cinco**

mou! cómo la ven?... Misao al parecer ya se dio cuenta de algo... pues en esta ocasión, la puerta y el florero ella los provocó conscientemente...

Bueno, lo de Saito y Misao, es decir, esa extraña relación que tienen creo que aquí se explica un poco y lo de la cita, Aoshi parece un poco más interesado en la chica pero Misao...pueda que si o pueda que no... en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo!

Wow! que mejor pasar a los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gaby(Hyatt):** oh! no sabía eso! bueno te entiendo... tengo amigos que tienen mas o menos mi edad y apenas están nadando!, jo.. veo que te identificaste mucho con Sano.. o.oU no sabía que tuvieses esa edad, wow... te agradezco tu review!

**Marie Shinomori:** ahh, ok... bueno, a ver si lo aceptan las miles de chicas y uno que otro chico que Aoshi sea tuyo... XD, jo, bueno conmigo no hay problemita porque Saito es mío XD.

Saito- ¬¬

Jejeje bueno, ya era hora que Sou-chan saliera de malo y de Tomoe.... mm bueno, es la primera vez que la saco pues... en mi caso, a mi no me gusta mucho, yo pienso que es un personaje un poco débil en espíritu(sin ofender fans de Tomoe :p) y buenoo prefiero K/K, jejeje pero respeto tu opinión, en fin espero que te haya gustado este capi y lo de esa cita mejor dicho invitación a comer, igual haya sido de tu agrado... gracias por tu review!!!

**Juan Pablo:** wooooo!!!!!! segundo chico que lee un fic mío! wow!, has de pensar que estoy loca pero es raro que un chico se pare por aqui a leer fics escritos casi todos por chicas! jejeje me da gusto que te agrade mi fic! gracias por tu revie y por tu apoyo!!

**Pau:** oh! deshi! hace siglos que no te veo! jejeje como no olvidarme de tí! gracias por tu review! jejeje al mismo gracias por tu apoyo!

**Onashiru:** jejeje así que mas o menos sabes lo que pasa?, pero lee mejor el libro! es mucho mejor!... mou, no digas más eso que dices es una sorpresita...(aunque algunos ya lo saben XD) jejeje te agradezco mucho tu review contigo, son dos chicos que leen mi fic!!!!!!!

**LighthingStorm:** jajajaja, bueno yo las escribo en mi pc(en forma directa)... en raras ocasiones las escribo a una libreta, jejeje te entiendo, hace poco escribí tres fics de un solo jalón! XD jo, bueno Misao realmente se armó de valor... y bueno, si sigues viendo por ahi que le hacen la vida de cuadros... solo digo que es tanto lo que tiene y ha pasado que bueno, en parte por algo Saito está ahí con ella, no? mmm de Enishi, Tomoe, Megumi y demás bolita de bakas... seguirán por ahi, jo pues son una pieza importante de todo esto o mejor dicho de lo que más adelante sucederá! jejeje gracias por tu review!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jo! amiga! ToT que crees? por ahorita no tendré internet... ToT pues el servidor es del trabajo de mi mamá y su jefe dejó de contratarlo!!! ToT así que no sé por cuanto tiempo no lo tendré... ella me dijo que posiblemente en el lapso de este mes pero bueno, me verás en algunas ocasiones por aqui(claro desde un ciber ToT)....jejeje me da gusto que te agrade! ohh Aoshi, no te preocupes, a tu koi ya lo tranquilicé, al menos por ahora no tengo planeado un lemon entre tú y Misi...

Saito- ¬¬ pobre de ti si lo haces...

O.OU bueno, Andrea tú mejor que nadie sabes si lo haré o no, si más me baso un 90 del libro, lo mismo digo a los demás si han leído el libro... nos vemos! gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

Bueno, creo que son todos... jo, como lo dije hace unos momentos... ¬¬ me han quitado el internet, pero eso no evita seguir actualizando, jejeje hoy fue una excepción porque ayer viernes... el servidor dejó de funcionar así de repente y bueno... ¬¬ no alcancé a actualizar los fics!

Jo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic! Misao posiblemente ha descubierto algo muy importante, ¿qué será? nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!No se lo pierdan!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	7. Descubriendo su interior

**Capítulo 6: descubriendo su interior **

****

Un nuevo día había nacido, todo parecía tranquilo... aunque en la casa de Misao, era una de las pocas veces que estaba tranquilo el ambiente. En una habitación pequeña, Misao despertaba de un sueño que nunca antes había tenido... era una de las pocas veces que ella dormía tranquila y en paz.

Abre sus ojos para mostrar esos verde agua y unos cuantos mechones de cabello caían en su rostro y con su mano se los quita, estaba en el suelo y recargada en su cama, por lógica, no tenía puesta su pijama y ve la luz del Sol por su ventana... aun por su mente pasan esas imágenes del día anterior, la atemorizan un poco...

- La puerta...

Ella lentamente se acerca a la puerta y ve que estaba todo normal, se le hacía aun extraño que esta se haya cerrado por sí sola esa noche, la noche anterior en la cual su padre estaba en ese estado extraño de siempre...

- Será mejor que abra la puerta...

Así lo hace, ella abre la puerta y todo tranquilo... no había nadie, nada... Misao de nuevo revisa esa puerta y ésta estaba bien.

- Veo que está normal.. aunque... esas imágenes...

Sale de su habitación como si nada, ve que todo estaba igual... ese desastre del día anterior y al mismo tiempo la chica de trenza ve que su padre no estaba, ella respira de tranquilidad al saber que su padre no estaría todo ese día en su casa... si, era fin de semana y Misao intentaría disfrutarlo por completo.

El padre de Misao salía todos o casi todos los fines de semana de la cuidad pues se dedicaba mucho a estar en seminarios religiosos, los cuales parecía disfrutar mucho, Misao siempre se quedaba en su casa sola y eso a ella le gustaba un poco, pues podía respirar un poco de paz.

De ese modo la chica primero toma un baño y luego se cambia, después decide arreglar un poco su habitación para después desayunar algo...

Al paso de unas cuantas horas, ella se acerca al teléfono, pues escucha el sonido de éste, no duda en tomarlo y contesta la llamada.

- Si?

- Misao! Cómo estás? Jejeje te hablé porque pienso que tu padre hoy no está, ne?- dice Kaoru desde el teléfono.

- Si, asi es..- contesta la chica con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Eso es bueno, podremos platicar un rato juntas no?- pregunta Kamiya del modo qie Misao acepta.

- Si.

- Ahh tú y tus respuestas cortas- suspira Kaoru mientras toma un poco aire para seguir hablando-... dime, que fue ayer con la cita?? DIME!

Eso último casi deja sorda a Misao porque casi se lo grita en el auricular del teléfono del modo que se aleja un poco de él.

- Cita?... solo me invitó a comer, no pasó nada interesante...- dice Misao con una gota en su cabeza.

- Ohh Misao! Dime sé que pasó algo! Lo presiento!- la chica parecía que no le creía de todo, sabía que algo sucedió.

-... preguntó sobre el baile de graduación, eso es todo.

- Maravilloso!- Kaoru se emociona tras escuchar eso- Y que le dijiste o que!

- Que aun no... y nada mas...

Pero Kaoru escucha la vos de su amiga mas apagada de lo normal y decide preguntarle que le pasaba.

- Oye, pasó algo ayer?... con tu padre?

Hay un gran silencio entre ellas, Misao tarda un poco en articular las palabras por lo que Kaoru se imaginó algo.

- Lo de siempre, ne?- dice la chica un poco seria.

- Si... demo, pasó algo muy extraño- dice en tono triste Makimachi.

Entonces la chica comienza a platicarle todo sobre esa noche, Kaoru estaba bastante sorprendida y muy preocupada y mas con referente a lo de la puerta.

- Así que no sé...- termina Misao de hablar.

- Misao... no te puedo decir nada, me has dejado sin habla... demo estás bien no?- dice preocupante la única amiga de Misao.

- Hai.

- Eso me alegra mucho! Me despido! Nos vemos el lunes!

- Hai!

Kaoru se despide de su amiga y termina la llamada, Misao se sienta en el sillón de la sala a descansar un poco pero... de nuevo siente su cabeza sobrecalentarse y en su mente pasa la imagen de un jarrón que tenía enfrente y de pronto estalla, ella ve claramente como ese objeto se hacía añicos....

- _De nuevo....!_- piensa la chica sin palabras a lo que había ocurrido.

Ella de pronto ve como muchas cosas de su alrededor se movían, ella no sabía como dar una explicación a eso y al principio le daba miedo, bastante aunque luego ese miedo se esfumaba...

- _Acaso... esto... yo lo... puedo... hacer...?_

Misao intenta mover un objeto mas pero... siente su cabeza sobrecalentada y siente que le quiere estallar, le duele tanto que grita de una forma desgarradora y hace estallar dos jarrones mas, sus ojos se quedan en blanco y cae al suelo sin conocimiento...

Cerca de ahí, Saito estacionaba su coche y se disponía a visitar a Misao pues él también sabía que ese día el padre de esta no estaba y podía aprovecharlo para ver como estaba su paciente.

Toca la puerta varias veces y nada, eso a él le preocupaba un poco... ve por una ventana y lo deja helado del modo que tira hasta el cigarrillo en sus labios.

- MISAO! MISAO! RESPONDE!!! RESPONDE!

Eso lo decía porque a través de esa ventana logra ver a Misao que yacía en el suelo sin conocimiento y a su alrededor los trozos de los jarrones que rompió.

- Misao...- estaba helado a lo que observa- rayos! Como puedo entrar??...

El ookami miraba todas las formas posibles y nada, eso lo estaba preocupando mucho pero... en ese momento un chico se acercaba a esa casa y ve a Saito.

- Acaso pasa algo?- la voz masculina le habla desde atrás.

Saito gira su vista y ve que era Aoshi, éste se queda extrañado y seriamente le contesta.

- Cómo sabes que vive aquí?- pregunta en tono desconfiado.

- Pues ayer la acompañé a su casa...- dice Aoshi un poco serio.

Ambos hombres se miran y Saito gira su vista hacia la ventana y Aoshi ve a Misao ahí, entonces...

- Misao!- Aoshi se sorprende de ver a la chica ahí.

- Debemos de ver que pasó, necesito de tu ayuda...

- De acuerdo, como diga.

Así ambos comienzan a tirar la puerta hasta que lo logran... corren hacia donde estaba Misao y ella estaba en el suelo, boca arriba y lo que deja más asombrados a los dos era... ella estaba sin conocimiento, sus ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos y totalmente blancos...y su boca un poco abierta.

- Misao! Misao! Responde! Vamos!- Saito busca la forma para despertarla, la toma y la revisa.

- Veo que perdió el conocimiento...- dice Shinomori al notar el estado de la chica.

- ... si, hay que dejarla en el sofá.

Entonces dejan a Misao en un sofá y esperan a que vuelva en si y no pasa mucho cuando eso sucede.

- Qué... me... pasó...? mi cabeza...- dice Misao algo adolorida y se toca su frente.

- Te sientes mejor?- pregunta Aoshi mientras la observa a los ojos.

Cuando escucha la voz del chico se lleva un buen susto, éste la revisa un poco y respira en paz. Saito sale de la cocina con una taza de té.

- Da las gracias que derribamos la puerta, perdiste totalmente el conocimiento...- cometna Saito con una taza de té en sus manos.

- Ya veo...

- Vine a ver como estabas y vi que Saito-san estaba aquí igual- comenta Aoshi mientras toma la taza de té.

- Gracias- la chica recibe la taza de té de las manos de Aoshi-... estoy bien, no se preocupen...

Entre ellos hay un gran silencio, Saito decide dejarlos solos del modo que... Aoshi...

- Entonces te sientes mejor?

- Si... gracias, no te preocupes tanto por mi.

- Bueno... te decía si el lunes de nuevo quieres acompañarme a comer?- pregunta Aoshi con la esperanza de que la chica acepte la invitación.

- Yo... este...- no sabía que responder Misao..

Se queda unos momentos en silencio y luego asiente un poco con una ligera sonrisa, Aoshi se alegra al saber eso y se despide de Misao con un beso en su mejilla, lo que deja a Misao roja.

Aoshi se va de ahí dejando a Saito y a Misao solo, éste regresa con una sonrisa de cómplice... Misao se molesta un poco.

- ¬¬ ya estás igual que Kaoru...

- No tiene nada de malo que consigas novio, para ti es mucho mejor...- dice Saito sin dejar esa sonrisa de cómplice, se sienta a lado de Misao.

- Volvió a suceder lo mismo- comenta la chica preocupada-... mi padre entro en sus estados y al entrar a mi habitación cerré la puerta pero... solo con verla en mi mente... es algo difícil de explicar.

- Entiendo, de nuevo lo hiciste hoy, ne?...- dice Saito al ver los trozos del jarrón áun en el suelo.

- Si...

Saito se deja caer en el sillón y analiza un poco el asunto, mira por la ventana y luego mira a Misao. El hombre tenía una mirada muy seria y al mismo tiempo un halo frío a su voz aparece...

- Sé lo que tienes realmente Misao, he podido estudiar todo eso extraño que pasa a tu alrededor...

- Que quiere decir con eso?- no entendía nada pero, el temor la recorre por su cuerpo-... es... lo que dice mi padre?...

- Iee, nada que ver religión con la ciencia- dice seriamente el ookami-...mira, ve lo que haré.

Enfrente de Saito había una mesita chica en la cual en el centro había un cenicero, Saito acerca su mano y cierra por unos instantes sus ojos del modo que para el asombro de Misao, el cenicero comienza a levitar, este llega a las manos de Misao.

- Esto... Misao, no es común...- dice Saito con esa mirada fría que lo caracteriza y observa la mirada de asombro de Misao.

- Pero... como usted..?- no podía creer lo que Saito había hecho.

- Je, nunca te lo mostré porque no era el momento adecuado...- comenta el ookami mientras se sienta en otro sofá y queda enfrente de ella- el retraso de tu primera menstruación, esas reacciones extrañas en la escuela y en el parque; eran producidas por tu mente... tu mente tiene la capacidad para manipular los objetos...

Misao estaba confundida, nunca en su vida le habían dicho esa clase de palabras pero sobretodo que todas esas cosas extrañas eran producidas por su mente...

- Lo... entiendo todo...- a pesar de eso, estaba dudosa de sus palabras.

- Lo que tienes se le conoce como telequinesia, capacidad para mover o manipular los objetos a tu placer y etero gusto.

Entonces la chica comienza a asustarse, pues pensaba que era una enfermedad mala y comienza a respirar entrecortadamente y a ponerse nerviosa, Saito lo nota y se acerca a ella.

- ... es un don que pocos tienen... yo lo poseo, demo he aprendido a dominarlo al grado que son pocas las veces que lo uso- dice Saito al poner sus manos en los hombros delgados de la chica y la observa a los ojos-... Misao, tú desde que naciste lo posees pero... no lo has desarrollado....

Y no aguanta del modo que comienza a llorar y abraza a Saito, éste se siente raro pero la aleja de ella con suavidad.

- Por eso estoy aquí Misao... para ayudarte, así podrás a dominarlo por completo y no sucederán esas cosas raras para ti.

Ella parecía entenderlo a la perfección y de nuevo lo abraza con dulces lágrimas en sus ojos, éste solo sonríe un poco.

- Pero... lo primero que quiero es que te calmes... no es bueno perder el control, has tenido cambios de estado muy fuertes y eso te hace daño...

- Lo entiendo bien...- dice Misao aún con algunas lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

- Si haces eso... puedes terminar como hace rato te encontramos o peor- en esa ocasión las palabras del ookami sonaban más preocupantes que antes-... así que trata de mantener esa calma.

Eso último se lo dijo tan fríamente que ella siente un poco de temor, pues era de las pocas veces que éste hablaba con ese tono con ella.

- Sólo cumple esa petición...y verás que pronto podrás controlarlo...

- Domo arigatou...

Él no dice mas y arregla la puerta que tiraron para luego retirarse de ahí... cuando eso sucede la casa estaba limpia de nuevo y Misao decide hacer las tareas de la escuela...

Misao no pensaba otra cosa que esas frías palabras que Saito le dijo, no se podía creer que pudiese hacer eso.

Así sigue el fin de semana hasta llegar ese día de clases, las cosas para la graduación iban en aumento y veía en momentos que estaban ya comenzando a traer lo que serían los adornos del lugar, pues ya faltaba mes y medio para dicho evento.

Ella junto con Kaoru, Kenshin y Sano estaban comiendo algo en la cafetería.

- Veo que ese Shinomori es muy raro...- comenta Sanosuke pensativo y en su boca tenía un tenedor que contenía un pedazo de pastel.

- Ahora que lo dicen si... uno nunca sabe donde está- dice Kaoru.

- Es que hace muchas cosas- comenta Kenshin con su típica sonrisa.

- ....

- Misao...?- pregunta Kaoru al notar que Misao no decía nada.

Desde que Saito habló con ellos, estos intentan tener más atenciones con Misao aunque estaba se molestaba un poco porque sentía que ellos le tenían lástima.

- Y dinos Misao, no te han molestado esos chicos de nuevo?- pregunta Sano mientras se golpea sus puños.

- Si! para que nos lo carguemos- comenta Kamiya sonriente.

- No es para tanto...- Kenshin hace un intento para calmar a su amigo y a su novia.

- Yo me los hago puré jojojojo- dice Sano mientras se imagina a los chicos... hechos puré.

Al decir eso, ellos tres se ríen y Misao termina por enojarse pues con sus puños golpea la mesa y la taza de café de pronto estalla; uno de los trozos logra rozarle a la mejilla de Sano, provocando un hilo de sangre en éste....

- Gracias, pero no quiero su lástima... desde hace unos días están raros conmigo! Por mi no hay problema!- dice molesta Misao.

Toma sus cosas y se va de ahí, el resto se queda sin palabras... pero Kenshin se le queda viendo a la taza que estaba hecha añicos, Kaoru por su parte revisa a Sano.

- Dios... logró sangrarme un poco- Sano pasa su mano por la herida y nota la sangre en sus dedos.

- Pero no fue mucho...- Kaoru nota que era sólo un raguño lo que provocó ese fragmento de taza.

Los demás estudiantes habían escuchado las palabras de Misao y miran al grupo... Megumi junto con Tomoe aparecen...

- Ohh acaso la niñita se molestó.... jejejeje... pobre, es una muerta de hambre...- dice Megumi al estar cerca de ellos.

- Oh Sagara, yo que tú tendría cuidado esa taza te pudo matar- dice en tono burlón Tomoe.

- ¬¬ váyanse de aquí! NADIE LAS LLAM"!- Sanosuke se molesta por ese comentario.

- Oh... si Kamiya, deberías de ir a ver los adornos de la graduación, pues están bien chulos! Jejeje- comenta Megumi mientras queda detrás de Kaoru.

Kaoru se siente mal al escuchar eso, las chicas habían logrado lo que querían y ven la cara seria de Kaoru.

- Ah si... que tú no podrás ir no?.... ohhh que pena...

- Yukishiro, será mejor que midas tus palabras...- dice Kenshin más serio de lo normal.

- Mi Kenshin... acaso me vas a tratar así y mas porque hace un año atrás fui tu novia...?

Para Kaoru eso era un golpe bajo y baja su cabeza, pues luego ve como Tomoe abraza a Kenshin y éste solo se queda serio, Sano ve como Kaoru se iba de ahí...

- Deberías de recapacitar y podríamos regresar...

Kenshin le quita bruscamente su mano cuando estaba por tocarle su rostro, ella se queda un poco extrañada.

- Eso quedó en el pasado, tú sabes bien cual fue la causa de esto... así que mejor ni vengas a sentir mal a Kaoru...- Kenshin ya estaba molesto ante la vil actitud de su ex.

Así Kenshin se va y Tomoe se siente peor que humillada, Megumi solo sonríe un poco y le dice.

- No te preocupes hay muchos mejores que él...- dice Megumi en plan de apoyo.

- ....

Sano se había ido de ahí junto con Kenshin y ambos ven a Kaoru sentada en un banco, ella no mira a Kenshin.

- Kaoru...- Kenshin intenta acercarse a la chica pero..

- Detesto que hable de la fiesta... me da coraje...- dice Kaoru con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, nota como Kenshin se acerca a ella.

- Lo sé, lo hace para provocarte- Kenshin abraza a su chica.

- Además está celosa porque Kenshin era su novio hace un año- dice Sano sonriente.

- ¬¬ gracias por recordarlo pollo!- con eso, Kaoru lo mira feo... Sano no debía de decir eso.

Y Kenshin abraza dulcemente a Kaoru ella sonríe un poco ante el gesto del pelirrojo.

- Pero eso no significa que te dejaría... no iré a la graduación si tú no vas- dice Kenshin mientras osnríe para Kaoru.

- De... veras?- dice Kaoru asombrada.

- Hai, si quieres vamos a un lugar juntos... los dos solos.

Kaoru se sonroja ante esas palabras sensuales, éste la besa tiernamente y ella corresponde.. Sano se va de ahí para dejarlos solos, camina un poco y ve a Misao sola dejando algunas cosas en su casillero... aunque hay algo que lo deja un poco extrañado, alguien al fondo del pasillo la observaba.

- Mm?...

Intenta acercarse un poco y se imaginaba que posiblemente era Shinomori pero...

- _No es Shinomori...pero es..._

El chico se queda muy extrañado al ver que era alguien conocido, su cabello blanquecino corto y sus gafas de sol lo reconocían mucho... pero a Sano lo deja serio al ver que no la veía con muy buenos ojos... 

**Fin del capítulo seis**

Mou! como la ven? Misao ya sabe que lo que ha ocurrido, esas cosas extrañas eran por ella!... ella ya sabe por Saito que tiene telequinesia y bueno, creo que para algunos les sorprendió que Saito igual la tuviera pero en un mejor rango.

Ahora Misao tendrá que aprender a controlarlo, pero sobretodo... sus emociones que es lo más importante... en fin.

Aún así... Sano ha visto algo que no le da mucha confianza, qué sera? quien era esa persona que la veía?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!! NO SE LO PIERDAN!!!!!!!

Bueno, veo que a muchos les está gustando este fic, eso me llena de emoción porque me agrada mucho esta historia.. jejeje

En fin, antes de pasar a los reviews quiero dar una disculpa por la tardanza... verán, ahora no fue por falta de tiempo, falta de internet u otra razón.... SIMPLEMENTE QUE DE NUEVO ME CANCELARON LA CUENTA!!! me han quitado 4 historias de un solo jalón por lo mismo... haber violado algo y lo peor del caso... QUE ESAS HISTORIAS TIENEN MÁS DE UN AÑO DE HABER SIDO PUBLICADAS!!!!!!!!!

Ahora sí, ya me está molestando... y bueno no es que estoy diciendo que alguno de ustedes sea pero... ya sospecho que alguien está haciendo la maldad! YA POR KAMI! TENGAN EL SUFICIENTE VALOR PARA HACERLO EN MI CARA! AHI TIENEN MI MAIL Y DÍGANME LO TIENEN CONTRA MÍ EN MI CARA!!!!!! pues ya fue suficiente... me han quitado un fic más de Inuyasha y tres de Rurouni Kenshin! SI EN ALGUNA OCASI"N DIJE ALGO QUE OFENDIERA A ALGUIEN PUES LO MISMO, AHÍ TIENEN MI MAIL Y ME LO DICEN EN MI CARA!!!!!

Lo siento, es que realmente era necesario decirlo, la verdad pienso que fue alguien porque esas historias tenían más de un año y bueno si tienen algo y lo encuentra la personita, ésta lo puede reportar con los dueños de la web y te lo quitan y te cancelan la cuenta por una semana... ojalá esa personita o personitas se atrevan a decirlo en mi cara(aunque lo dudo, muchos son unos cobardes)... al paso que van terminaré por dejar FFnet y buscar otro lugar... en fin, mejor pasemos a los reviews:

**Marie Shinomori:** sip, estuvo un poco raro.. je, y bueno... como ves, Misao le dice a Kaoru que no le dio una respuesta clara aún sobre eso del baile de graduación, Aoshi como siempre por alguna extraña razón aparece cuando Misao no está muy bien... o.oU curioso... XD en fin, que bueno que te guste y gracias por tu review!

**P****au:** deshi! cómo estás? jo, su padre... -.- bueno si hay una razón por la cual la trata de ese modo pero... aún no es momento para decirlo, ok? más adelante se verá, en fin... y Aoshi... o.oU yo que sepa por ahora no lo hace por lástima, en fin... hasta el final de la historia veremos si realmente Aoshi lo hizo por lástima o por otra cosa... gracias deshi por tu apoyo y tu review!

**Onashiru**un poquito???, jo más bien está que demente el padre! -.-U pero bueno.. más adelante se verá las razones de esa locura fanatica religiosa y demás.... pues para la graduación falta un poco todavía... ya que desde aqui comenzará a desvelarse muchas cosas, aparte de que Misao ya sabe lo que tiene... en fin, gracias por tu review!

**LightningStorm:** jajajaja! O.O oh kami sigues sin creer?... -.- si estudio, pero mi secreto(si se puede decir así) es que escribo las historias completas antes de subirlas, de hecho... este fic ya lo tengo COMPLETO pues lo hice hace mas de tres meses(cuando estaba de vacaciones) al igual que otros que publico al mismo tiempo... lo del tiempo, simplemente hago el intento de organizarme y bueno... solo los fines de semana escribo algo y lo demás a la escuela... jajaja XD hay veces que ni yo misma me creo que puedo hacer todo... pero bueno! como ves, Misao ya sabe lo que pasa y lo que tiene, de su padre... ya dije que más adelante se sabrá y lo de Aoshi mmm me gusta tu idea o.o pueda que sea parecida a la mía... pues yo ya sé como terminará la historia, en fin... me da gusto que te haya gustado el capi y nos vemos! gracias por tu review!

Jo, creo que son todos... jejeje en fin, no se pierdan el siguiente capi! y claro nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	8. Suposiciones de un pollo no creídas

**Capítulo 7: suposiciones de un pollo no creídas **

****

Todo parecía tranquilo en los pasillos del colegio, Misao estaba acomodando su casillero pues lo tenía lleno de libros sin acomodar.

- Solo un poco mas y estará listo...

En ese instante estaba por guardar su último libro cuando siente que le cierran la puerta del casillero casi al instante con una mano masculina, ella se espanta un poco al ver que la puerta era cerrada de golpe.

- Nani?- dice en susurro dichas palabras.

Ella gira su vista y mira a alguien que no se esperaba, era ese chico de gafas...

- Yukishiro?

Enishi había cerrado la puerta de Misao, ésta en parte se pone seria al verlo y mas porque este le sonríe un poco.

- Acaso no me puedo acercar?- pregunta el chico.

- ....

- Solo estaba aquí, solo pensaba si... ya tenías pensado ir con alguien al baile de graduación...- pregunta Enishi son una sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

La chica estaba mas extrañada que antes, no lo hace notar al disfrazar eso con su mirada seria a todo momento.

- No lo sé, ni siquiera tengo pensado estar en ese baile...- contesta con frialdad Makimachi.

- Ah, lo dices porque tu amiga Kamiya no estará, que mal- dice Enishi como si fuera cualquier cosa.

De ese modo, Enishi se va de ahí mientras Misao estaba un poco extrañada ante el cambio de actitud por parte de ese chico, Sano se queda helado a lo que observaba... pues Enishi solo sonríe un poco sin que la viera.

- _Acaso es lo que pienso?... ah Kami, debo de hacerlo saber a Kenshin y a Kaoru..._- piensa preocupado el pollo.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Sano que siente una mano en su hombro y casi grita del susto.

- Como que hacerlo saber a Kenshin y a Kaoru?- dice Misao seriamente.

- O.O nani????????????? Yo este... nada!- Sano se austa y sonríe con nervios.

- Qué haces por aquí?

- Solo pasaba.

- Vayamos a clases, llegaremos tarde...

El chico solo da gracias a kami que no se dio cuenta de todo, así ambos toman camino y se van del lugar.

Así todo seguía igual, aunque en una de las clases, Misao estaba analizando lo ocurrido en la cafetería; ella sabía que era la persona que provocó que la taza se hiciera añicos del modo que hiere un poco a Sano.

- _Realmente... yo lo hice, demo... aun no es tiempo, no se los puedo decir...-_ piensa la chica mientras observa como uno de los profesores explicaba unas cosas en la pizarra.

Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y solo una persona que se acerca a ella logra sacarla de ese trance, era ese chico de cabellos cortos azabaches y ojos como el hielo; ella siente la mano masculina en su hombro.

El chico el dice algo al oído...

- Misao, han terminado las clases...

- Nani?

Misao logra darse cuenta que los únicos que estaban en el aula eran ellos dos, el resto había salido y la chica se apena un poco.

- Gomen na sai.

- Has estado muy pensativa...- dice Aoshi mientras le da su mochila.

- No es nada, gracias...

Ella se levanta de su asiento y se va de ahí, el chico solo mira como se iba del lugar...

- ....

El chico no duda en salir y cual va siendo su sorpresa que ve que Enishi la seguía...

- Esto no me huele bien.

De ese modo, Aoshi intenta seguirlo pero... ve a un profesor que lo llama, entonces al final no la sigue..

Por otro lado, Sanosuke corría de forma presurosa del modo que se topa con Kenshin y con Kaoru, estos se preocupan un poco al ver a su amigo un poco agitado.

- Pasa algo Sano?- pregunta Kamiya.

- Por qué esa prisa?- Kenshin pregunta al ver el estado de Sagara.

- Acaso no se han dado cuenta de algo?- Sano los mira serio.

- Qué cosa?- Kaoru no entendía a lo que se refería.

- Bueno, que Enishi ha estado un poco extraño... se acerca mucho a Misao, aunque ella no dice nada.

- Nani?... yo veo todo igual- dice Kenshin pensativo- tú Kaoru, has visto algo extraño?

- Iee...

- No pues si, veo que no me creen... ne?

- Si es así, Misao nos lo diría...- comenta Kenshin.

Misao llega a su casa y ve que su padre estaba ahí, parecía que estaba comiendo y cuando la ve solo la mira de reojo.

- Ya era hora, cuántas veces te he dicho que no llegues tan tarde?- dice fríamente Hiko.

- Lo siento padre...- baja la mirada su hija.

- Come ya y no te quiero ver por aquí... otra cosa...- dice Hiko molesto.

- Nani?- Misao no creía nada de lo que su padre mencionaba.

La chica estaba un poco mas tranquila porque esos momentos eran de los pocos en los cuales ambos estaban tranquilos y no sucedía nada extraño, eran una de las pocas veces que convivían sin que hubiese un ataque de los que ocurren comúnmente..

- Supe que se acerca tu graduación, no es así?

- Hai.

- Pasé por la tienda de telas y compré una- dice Hiko como si fuera cualquier cosa-... espero que con eso hagas tu vestido.

- Ya... veo, gracias padre...

Así el padre se va de ahí y Misao termina de comer para subirse a su habitación, al entrar al lugar ve una bolsa un poco grande y saca su contenido... ahí estaba el regalo de su padre, era una hermosa tela de gran calidad de color azul rey, ella a pesar de todo la abraza como algo especial y susurra algo...

- Es linda la tela demo... no sé si vaya...

Ella se queda así toda la noche y al día siguiente sale temprano de su casa rumbo a la escuela, cual va siendo su sorpresa que en el camino, Saito detiene su coche para saludarla.

- Buenos días Misao.

- Buenos días Hajime.

- Ven, te llevo y de paso charlamos un poco, te parece?- invita a la chica a subirse a su auto.

- Hai.

Entonces el hombre de mirada de lobo, no hace mas que abrir la puerta de su coche y Misao entra en él, éste se arranca y ambos se dirigen a la escuela.

- Y bueno Misao que ha pasado, todo bien?

- Hai...

- Y... de 'eso'?- pregunta un poco más serio.

- Te refieres a lo que puedo hacer?

- Hai.

- He estado calmada en estos días...- comenta la chica mientras observa el paisaje a través de la ventana.

- Entiendo, eso es bueno; no es bueno alterarse y usarlo... puede ocasionar problemas y graves.

- Por qué lo dices... te ha pasado?- dice un poco curiosa la chica.

El ookami se queda callado ante eso, pues por su mente pasa la imagen de una chica que parece conocerla.

- A mi no exactamente, sino... a otra persona que conocí hace tiempo- su voz era un poco más fría que de lo acostumbrada.

- Y que pasó?

- ... murió...

- Lo siento! No debí...- dice Misao un poco apenada al tema que tocó.

- Iee, no te preocupes.

En ese instante ya estaban en la escuela y Misao sale del coche para entrar a clases, ella ve que Kenshin y Kaoru la esperaban.

- Amiga! Cómo estás?- saluda Kaoru con una sonrisa linda en sus labios.

- Bien, gracias.

- Por cierto, discúlpanos ayer! Teníamos algo importante y no...- dice Kenshin poco apenado pero Misao lo silencia al sonreir.

- No te preocupes Kenshin, no es para tanto... entremos a clases quieres?

Ambos se quedan extrañados ante el comportamiento de la chica y no dicen mas... así pasa el día, aunque Sano decide vigilar a Enishi porque desde ese día, siempre la mira de forma un poco extraña... el pollo intentaba hacerlo saber a sus amigos pero ellos casi lo tomaban de loco.

En una de esas ocasiones, Sano seguía a Enishi mientras este estaba detrás de Misao... en eso, ve que alguien se le acerca, su fría mirada lo pone un poco nervioso.

- Shinomori! No me espantes de ese modo!

- Lo siento... Sagara, no era mi intención...

- Que quieres?- pregunta un poco serio.

- Lo mismo que tu haces, no sabía que Yukishiro se acerca así a Misao.

- Pues ya ves, desde hace tres días que hace eso y bueno, al menos a mi no me da muy buena espina.

- Hasta que conozco a alguien que piensa lo mismo que yo...- dice Aoshi mientras sonríe ligeramente.

Cuando Sano escucha eso, se queda un poco callado y luego una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras le da un pequeño codazo.

- Eh! Acaso eso significa que te interesa Misao?

Shinomori se queda un tanto extrañado pero sus mejillas lo delatan un poco por que se tornan un poco rosadas.

- Piensa lo que quieras, solo no quiero que le hagan mas daño a Misao...- dice Aoshi ligeramente molesto.

- Keh! Lo dices como si la conocieras... la única que la conoce a fondo es Kaoru...

- Si así lo quieres decir...

Al final Aoshi se retira de ahí y Sano de igual forma... aunque sigue preocupado por Misao..

- Yukishiro... de nuevo? Porqué me sigues?- comenta Misao molesta a la actitud de Enishi.

- Tranquila, solo quiero conocerte un poco mas eso es todo..- Enishi decía.

- No te creo sabes? deja de molestarme, tu presencia me molesta.

Eso para Enishi era un golpe bajo, se molesta y acorrala a Misao hacia la pared, ella en parte se asusta un poco porque el chico la mira seriamente.

- No te hagas la valiente, cuando me propongo algo lo logro... te quedó claro...

Entonces el chico toca el cabello de la chica y lo huele, parece embelesado por el olor de sus cabellos, aunque para Misao es algo repugnante y logra darle una bofetada que logra escapar de ahí mientras que Enishi se queda serio y mucho...

- _Rayos! Es más difícil de lo que imaginé..._- pensaba.

- Veo que aun no tienes éxito- dice Shogo al acercarse a su amigo.

- Jejejeje vamos ganando- comenta Soujirou con su típica sonrisa.

El chico mira a su compañeros con una mirada un poco fastidiada.

- No es tonta como lo pensé.

- Hermano.. yo diría que no sabe lo que pasa...- dice Tomoe que igual se detiene al llegar a ellos.

Tomoe también se había unido a ellos, mientras que Megumi también hacía su aparición...

- No sabía que estuvieses enterada...- Soujirou se queda extraño al ver a Tomoe presente.

- Y que haremos?- pregunta Shogo.

- Lo que ustedes acordaron, debe de ocurrir antes de la graduación...

- En fin, debemos de irnos porque necesitamos arreglar unas cosas del baile- dice Tomoe mientras hace para atrás su cabellera azabache.

- Como quieras hermana.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa de todos que Sayo también estaba presente y estaba asustada al saber lo que planeaban sus compañeros.

- Realmente son... capaces?- dice la chica sin palabras.

- Hermanita cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en lo que no te importa?- dice Shogo molesto a su presencia.

- Realmente se están pasando de la raya, eso no se merece Misao- dice molesta la chica pero Enishi la mira fríamente.

- Mira Sayo, no nos importan tus sermones, si?... tu dices algo y pobre de ti!

Los presentes se quedan algo extrañados y Shogo se interpone.

- Cuidado con mi hermana, si?

- Sólo sabemos que Misao sabe algo y pobre de tu hermana...- el chico amenaza a la hermana de Shogo, lo que provoca que se quede callada.

- ...

La chica decide mejor dejarlos y eso provoca una risita burlona de parte de Megumi y de Tomoe.

- Bobita, no importa Enishi, sigue con lo planeado, de acuerdo?- ordena Takani a Yukishiro.

Y el grupito se va hacia uno de los salones de la escuela, aunque no se dan cuenta que otra persona también los acechaba, de sus labios un ligero humo aparece por un cigarrillo y luego se va de ahí.

Misao, estaba con sus amigos y al mismo tiempo estaba un poco distante.

- Estás bien?- pregunta su amiga un poco preocupada.

- Si lo estoy, gracias

- Oye, realmente estamos preocupados por ti...- dice Kenshin mientras bebe un poco de agua.

- Vamos Misao! Arriba ese ánimo!- Sano por su lado intenta animar a su nueva amiga.

- Gracias... amigos, les puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Qué pasa?- dice Kaoru preocupada.

- Irán al baile de graduación...?

Los tres se miran mutuamente, se les hacía extraño que ella preguntara eso...

- Bueno yo no sé porque no he conseguido que Sayo sea mi pareja- dice Sano entre pensativo y sonrojado.

- Yo quiero ir demo Kaoru no quiere... ne?- dice Kehsin mientras observa a Kaoru.

- No me sentiría bien estando en un lugar arreglado por dos chicas que detesto por completo.

- Ya veo...

- Oye Misao, no irás con Aoshi?- pregunta el pollo a la chica de ojos verde azulados.

Misao se pone un poco colorada, lo que provoca la sonrisa de sus amigos y baja su vista.

- Jajajajaja, tranquila estamos en confianza- dice Kaoru para calmar a su amiga.

- Veo que te gusta Shinomori- dice Kenshin con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Interprétenlo como quieran... yo solo...

- Jejejeje si, sabemos que te gusta... yo presiento que te pedirá que seas su pareja, muchas chicas se lo han dicho y él rechaza dichas ofertas- dice Sano.

- Ah si, a mi también me ha tocado ver una que otro momento- Kenshin pare´cia que igual era testigo de ello.

- Entiendo, Misao... verás que si podrás hacerlo!

- Gracias, bueno... pues yo tengo unas cosas que hacer y me retiro.

De ese modo la chica se va del lugar dejando a sus amigos y cual va siendo su sorpresa que se topa con Aoshi y ella se sonroja un poco.

- Que bueno que te veo..

- Yo... éste...- la chica se sentía un poco nerviosa.

- Pueda que sea algo atrevido de mi parte... pues solo falta menos de un mes para el baile de graduación...- dice Aoshi, parecía que no sabía como llegar al punto.

- Qué... pasa?

Hay un silencio entre ellos, de ese modo Aoshi toma con delicadeza las finas manos de Misao y la mira a los ojos.

- No te gustaría ser mi... pareja en este baile?

Misao se queda helada ante eso, y al principio se queda en silencio por unos minutos... Aoshi parecía un poco decepcionado.

- Lo... siento..

Él se da la media vuelta y siente como su mano es tomada por las delgadas manos de Misao, ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

- Yo.. éste, hai... me encantaría ser tu pareja...- dice la chica nerviosa pero sonríe ligeramente.

- Gracias, eso me alegra mucho.

De nuevo el chico se acerca a Misao y la besa en su mejilla, ésta se sonroja bastante al gesto del hielo, y luego éste la mira de cierto modo que la pone un poco nerviosa.

- Nos.. vemos luego.

Y se va de ahí, Misao se sentía feliz al escuchar eso... ella toma sus cosas y corre directo hacia su casa, se sentía como nunca se había sentido.

Cuando llega a su casa ve que su padre no estaba y hace un poco la limpieza del lugar para luego prepararse algo de comida y luego hace sus deberes de la escuela, todo lo hacía con cierta sonrisa en sus labios... nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora, nunca había sentido esa felicidad tan bella en su interior...

- Jejeje, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esta forma...

Así la chica se sube a su habitación y saca su equipo de costura, estaba decidido... ella saca la tela de su cajón y comienza a coser lo que pronto sería... ese vestido de baile... 

**fin del capítulo siete**

O.O oh kami, Aoshi por fin decidió invitar a Misao como su pareja para la graduación, mou y Sano sospecha sobre Enishi y ¬¬ Kenshin y Kaoru ni en cuenta...mou... las cosas a partir del siguiente capítulo serán muy duras y al mismo tiempo fuertes, pues ya comenzará AHORA si, la parte más dura de esta historia.

Y bueno como ven a Misao?... si parece interesada en Aoshi y este igual pero... ¿qué pasará entre ellos dos?, ¿Kenshin y Kaoru se darán cuenta de lo que Sano les intenta decir?...¿Qué es lo que realmente planean Enishi y compañía? Misao seguirá manteniendo la calma de sus emociones?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!!!! aviso que el que sigue es uno de los más fuertes!

n.n jejeje realmente me pone contenta ver que este fic ha llegado a su capítulo 7 porque para mi, ya comienza la mejor parte y bueno, ojalá que haya sido de su agrado este capi y..... pasemos a los reviews!!!!!!!!

**Gaby(Hyatt):** jejeje veo que eso fue una sorpresa para todos, y sip... como ya viste Saito igual posee ese don pero nadie más que Misao lo sabe, pues él tiene sus razones, mmm te me has ido muy lejos de la historia... nop, Saito no es el hermano de la mamá de Misao... jejejeje, en fin, gracias por tu review!

**Marie Shinomori:** -.- Aoshi tuvo sus razones por las cuales no le decía a Misao, o.oU deja decirte que ni yo misma lo entiendo mucho pero bueno, ... mmm Misao es así por lo mismo de que vive en un ambiente muy conflictivo (en el sentido de vivir con un psicópata como lo es su padre) y bueno, las personas que viven en ese tipo de ambientes o una de dos, son igual de conflictivas o muy serias, que ponen un escudo para evitar ser más heridos... al menos eso es lo que yo intento mostrar; no lo crees así? : p... mou, continúa leyendo! gracias por tu review!

**ali-chan6:** n.nU emm yo ando en las mismas con la escuela... o.o me sorprendo que aún esté viva, pero bueno... si, como la ves? alguien se hizo el gracioso y lo que provocó, en fin... lo bueno que tengo la historia en un disco de seguridad pero dudo mucho que la publique de nuevo..., gracias por tu apoyo!

**Crystal-dono:** emmm... la historia está basada en Carrie...n.nU por eso le encontraste semejanza, o mas bien, basada en el libro(no he visto la peli u.u) de Stephen King, jejeje ya viste... Enishi es el que anda detrás de Misao pero... jejeje mejor dejo que lo sigas leyendo y sigas con la intriga! gracias por tu review.

**Onashiru:** o.o corto?... mmm puede ser, a lo mejor porque los hechos pasaron rápido.. no sé, sip, bonito lo de Saito jejeje, XD en fin, n.n te diré que el siguiente capítulo te gustará bastante, gracias por tu review!

**LightingStorm:** si... como dije, a Saito nadie se lo imaginaba con telequinesia, lo hice para poner un poco de lógica del por qué ayuda en parte a Misao... -.-, lo de Kaoru y Kenshin... temo decir que no puedo enfocarme ya en ellos, pues ya a partir del siguiente capítulo Misao es el centro de todo, ya verás por que, eso no lo hago porque me estaría saliendo de los margenes originales de la historia, solo te puedo decir que Tomoe no se entromete más en ellos n.nU... y ese Enishi... mou, solo te diré que llegará a tal extremo que... recibirá su merecido... -.- pero no diré por quien, como y cuando... jejeje XD, gracias por tu apoyo, animos y review!!!!

Mou! ya sería todo y buenoooo, no se pierdan la siguiente actualización del fic! nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	9. Extraña muerte sobrenatural

**Capítulo 8: extraña muerte sobrenatural **

****

Las cosas parecían ser un poco tranquilas, no sucedía nada que pudiese decir que Misao pareciera estar en peligro, el tema principal de ese momento era el baile de graduación... se estaba acercando cada vez mas ese momento...

En ese día Sanosuke había llegado a la escuela vestido de forma muy formal y eso llamaba la atención a algunas personas y sobretodo a sus amigos.

- Oh Sano! De cuándo acá vienes así vestido?- pregunta Kaoru sin palabras al cambio radical de Sano.

- Tiene algo que ver con Sayo???- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara Kenshin.

- Ajá! Le diré si quiere ser mi pareja de baile para ese día.

- Ya veo que irás- comenta Kaoru medio indiferente.

- Si y ustedes veo que no, ne?- pregunta Sanosuke.

- Iee saldremos a cenar, ne koishi?- sonríe Kaoru hacia kenshin.

- Jejejeje si, no iremos a la fiesta.

- Ok...- asiente Sanosuke.

Entonces el pollo se va de ahí porque logra divisar a Sayo que llegaba apenas a la escuela, éste se le acerca rápidamente y ella sonríe un poco para su pollo.

- Buenos días Sano!

- Buenos días Sayo, has estado bien?

- Claro, gracias... oh te ves muy bien!

El pollo se sonroja ante eso y sonríe, la chica parece que estaba interesada a lo que pasaría en ese instante.

- Bueno, iré al grano de una vez... quieres ser mi pareja?- pregunta en un tono ligeramente sensual.

- De veras? Jajajajaja...

Sano se queda helado, no entendía el por que Sayo se reía ante ese momento y de su cara aparece una pequeña gota de agua...

- Lo siento, bueno.. jajajaja está bien, claro... me encantaría- se calma un poco la chica Mutoh y acepta la invitación.

- Jejeje gracias!- dice Sanosuke muy feliz ante eso.

Lo había logrado y Sano se va caminando muy feliz por los pasillos de la escuela Misao llegaba en ese instante y ve a Sano muy alegre, ella se acerca a Kenshin y a Kaoru.

- Por qué Sano está como loco?- pregunta Misao extrañada.

- La causa es Sayo, aceptó ser su pareja en el baile...- comenta Kaoru alegre por el hecho- por cierto, te veo un poquito alegre... pasó algo?

- Mmm nada... todo va bien.

- Mentira- interrumpe Kaoru y le da un ligero codazo-... acaso tiene que ver con Aoshi?

- Iee...

- No te creo- dice Kaoru desconfiada.

- Ne?- Kenshin sonríe.

-..... hai….- dice ya derrotada, pues a Kaoru no se le escapa esa clase de observaciones.

La chica de coleta abraza a Misao mientras que esta se queda un tanto extrañada y Kenshin solo sonreía.

- ... me invitó... lo que dijeron ayer...- dice Misao un poco apenada.

- Oh Misao! Eso lo mejor que he escuchado! Ya sabía que eso sucedería!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice una Kaoru demasiado emocionada.

Misao sonríe de forma algo penosa y no dice mas... aunque Enishi y los demás seguían viendo lo que pasaba, al parecer ya estaban enterados de lo que había hecho Aoshi...

Por otro lado, Saito se encontraba en su oficina y tenía en su poder varios documentos que parecían de gran importancia, estaba bastante absorto con lo que leía... lo curioso de todo, era que esos documentos pertenecían a su paciente...

- ... _todo lo que dice aquí, es que ella... una chica... un poco fuera de lo común... estudios con notas medias_...- pensaba el ookami.

Continuaba leyendo, muchos de esos documentos decían que en algunas ocasiones Misao llegaba con pequeños daños en su cuerpo, sobretodo en los brazos y en sus piernas, seguía leyendo y cada vez se asombraba a lo que descubría...

- _... ahora entiendo el comportamiento de Misao... demo... _

Mientras seguía eso, toma una carpeta la cual la alza y no se da cuenta que sale una hoja de periódico que lo deja extrañado, toma la hoja y comienza a leerla, decía algo así:

**_Muerte de una mujer que cayó de lo alto de una casa por la noche _**

****

_El día 14 de junio del año -.-.-.- se encontró en un vecindario de clase media el cuerpo de una mujer que cayó de lo alto de una ventana de una de las casas. _

_No se ha podido confirmar la causa de la muerte de la víctima, solo se pudo confirmar que el único testigo era una niña de solo dos años de edad que estaba en el piso donde ocurrieron los hechos. _

_El padre de la niña entró en un fuerte estado de shock por lo que tuvieron que llevarlo al médico de forma inmediata mientras que la policía busca la causa de la muerte... _

Saito estaba extrañado, pues esa nota estaba en el expediente de Misao y de ese modo...

- ... lo recuerdo, creo recordarlo...pero, que habrá pasado exactamente?...- se decía para si el hombre de ojos dorados.

No duda mas y sigue con su investigación, ya llevaba dos semanas desde que lo inició y parecía ya tener datos que le llamaban mucho la atención, pues realmente le preocupaba su paciente...

- Misao... no te preocupes... yo te ayudaré..

Por los jardines, Misao estaba sentada sobre el césped y miraba el cielo claro de ese día, ella por su parte mira un lápiz y lentamente comienza a alzarlo al cielo y ahí lo mantenía... estaba bastante concentrada que no escucha la voz de alguien acercarse a ella, cuando lo escucha, de inmediato deja caer el lápiz y se queda quieta; esa voz sin lugar a dudas era la de Kaoru.

- Misao por qué no contestabas?- pregunta Kaoru un poco preocupada.

- Lo siento estaba distraída.

- De acuerdo- asiente la chica de ojos zafiros.

- Oye Kaoru, tienes un pequeño momento hoy?- comenta Misao.

- Por qué me lo dices?- pregunta Kaoru extrañada.

- Quería que vieras lo que estoy haciendo...- dice en voz baja la chica.

Kaoru parece emocionada aunque al instante esa sonrisa desparece de su rostro y Misao lo nota.

- Te entiendo, a mi padre no le gustan las visitas... dicen que atraen al demonio..

- Mmm aun así, quieres que vaya?

- Si tu quieres claro...

- Entonces no me importa lo que pase!- dice Kaoru sonriendo- quiero que me muestres eso que estás haciendo, después de clases ne?

- Hai.

Ambas chicas parecían que estaban planeando cosas, Kenshin y Sano no sabían nada al respecto y se extrañan cuando ven que Kaoru y Misao se van juntas...

- Y ahora que traman?- pregunta Kenshin al verlas juntas.

- Yo que sé, cosas de mujeres supongo...- comenta Sano con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Ya me di cuenta...

Cuando escuchan la voz de Aoshi, ambos chicos se asustan un poco y mas verlo con su rostro serio de siempre.

- Lo siento, solo quería saber si la habían visto, pero veo que se fue...- comenta Aoshi sin cambiar su expresión.

- Si, así es..- contesta Sano un poco más calmado.

- Veo que te preocupas mucho por Misao- sonríe Kenshin ante esas palabras.

- Puede ser.

- Eres realmente un tipo algo extraño pero bueno....- suspira Sano.

En ese mismo instante Sagara estaba a punto de caerse cuando siente que alguien pasa de su lado a toda velocidad.

- HEY! FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!!!!!!!!!!!

El tipo no le hace caso y sigue de largo, Aoshi y Kenshin se dan cuenta que era Saito que estaba bastante apresurado y ellos ven de igual forma que llevaba una carpeta pero ven que se le cae una hoja y Sano..

- Ese hombre está un poco loco! Casi me voy al suelo...

Y los tres se quedan un tanto extrañados al ver esa hoja... era una nota de periódico muy vieja y sobretodo porque era la misma que había encontrado Saito unos momentos atrás...

- Nani??? Oye, yo nunca supe de esto!- decía Sano mientras leía el encabezado de la nota.

- No ha de ver sido algo tan importante- comenta kenshin mientras lee un poco.

- Se parece... la casa de Misao...- Aoshi había visto que la nota tenía una fotografía de una casa.

Sano y Kenshin casi se les cae la quijada, porque ellos nunca habían ido a su casa.... miran a Aoshi de forma extraña.

- No es lo que piensan, fui en una ocasión porque si y tuve que ayudarla porque estaba desmayada...- se explica Aoshi luego de un par de miradas medias desconfiadas.

- Ya veo... y no hiciste 'cosas' ne?- pregunta Sano más serio.

- Oro? Oye Sano no digas eso!- el pelirrojo cicatrizado se pone enetre Sano y Aoshi.

- No... solo la ayudé al igual que Saito..

- Pues que le pasó?- pregunta Sano aún desconfiado.

El chico de fríos ojos se queda un poco extrañado, pensaba que sus amigos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido y luego mira a Kenshin a los ojos.

- Se desmayó, la encontramos así en su casa.

- Solo eso, no le pasó otra cosa?- pregunta Kenshin preocupado.

- Iie, solo eso.

De ese modo, los tres siguieron hablando un poco mientras que en la casa de Misao, ambas chicas apenas llegaban y de ese modo Misao abre la puerta con cierta lentitud. Cuando ambas entran al lugar ven que estaba vacío y silencioso, parecía que Hiko no estaba presente y eso hacía sentir un poco mas tranquila a Misao.

- Veo que tu padre no está en casa- comenta Kaoru al notar más tranquila a Misao.

- Hai, a lo mejor salió a comprar algo...

- Jejeje de acuerdo, vamos amiga! Quiero ver lo que estás haciendo!

- De acuerdo, entonces acompáñame a mi habitación- indica Misao mientras se dirigen a las escaleras.

Kaoru asiente y suben por las escaleras para luego caminar por un pequeño pasillo y ven que al fondo estaba la habitación de la chica de ojos verde azules, Kaoru ve que era una habitación no muy grande pero muy acogedora.

- Es acerca del vestido que usaré para la fiesta.

- Guau! Quiero verlo!

- No llevo mucho...- advierte la chica de trenza mientras se agacha para sacar algo debajo de su cama.

Entonces Misao saca de una caja lo que llevaba del vestido, era largo y apenas estaba dando la forma...

- Kawaii! Que hermoso! Te está quedando de maravilla! Mou, ya quisiera coser como tú lo haces- dice una maravillada Kaoru al ver el trabajo de Misao.

- Gracias... quería que alguien lo viese para que me diera su opinión- comenta Misao sentada en la cama.

- Te verás espectacular ese día- dice Kaoru ocn una sornisa en sus labios.

- Y... realmente no irás?- pregunta Misao.

- Así es, te tomas una foto y luego me la enseñas, que te parece?

-... me agrada la idea...

Misao toma de nuevo el vestido y lo guarda en su caja para luego dejarlo debajo de su cama, la chica mira a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mi padre a pesar de todo me compró la tela, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedo comprar esos vestidos de los aparadores...- dice la chica un poco triste pero Kaoru la hace sentir con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Si, lo sé... jejejeje pero me dejas sin habla lo que coses... realmente eres buena en eso, no que yo...

- As fácil, cuando quieras te enseño..- dice Misao.

- De acuerdo, serás mi sensei luego de salir de clases!

Ambas habían prometido eso, en esas vacaciones Misao le enseñaría a coser a Kaoru... luego de eso, bajan a comer algo para que después estudiaran un poco.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que ambas escuchan el ruido de la puerta abrirse, Misao gira su vista y ve que era su padre este estaba serio como siempre aunque fija su mirada en Kaoru.

- Que hace ella aquí- contesta de forma muy seria.

- Este... la invité a comer y a estudiar conmigo...- explica Misao con la mirada hacia abajo.

- Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- replica su padre.

Kaoru se da cuenta que su padre parecía un poco molesto y decide tomar sus cosas para luego acercarse a la puerta, Misao intenta detenerla.

- No te preocupes Misao, al menos me enseñaste el vestido, ya sabes que no quiero problemas..

- De acuerdo y mil disculpas por esto..

La amiga abraza a Misao y se despide de ella con una sonrisa.

- Estamos en confianza, nos vemos!- se despide Kamiya.

Así, Kaoru sale de la casa de Misao y se va directo hacia su casa; en el caso de Misao, ella ve que padre se acercaba a ella seriamente.

- Sabes bien que no me gusta que traigas personas extrañas a casa- regaña a su hija y ésta lo mira seria.

- Es mi amiga Kaoru.

- No me importa, pueden traer al demonio a esta casa...

Misao no dice mas y se va a su habitación, hoy no deseaba que ocurriera otro ataque de neurosis por parte de su padre, toma sus libros y estudia... aunque cuando termina no duda en seguir cosiendo su bello vestido de graduación...

Llega un nuevo día y para eso Misao tenía que llegar mas temprano de lo normal, pues Saito la citó para una consulta con él antes de que iniciaran las clases.

- Sucede algo Hajime?- pregunta Misao.

- Solo quería que charláramos un poco antes de que inicien las clases, veo que todo ha estado tranquilo por lo que veo... ne?

- Si, he podido controlar un poco eso- explica Misao en un tono tranquilo.

- Estuve viendo hace poco tu expediente... – comenta Saito mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

- Mi... expediente?- Misao se queda extrañada a eso.

- Hai, ahí está tu caso sobre lo que tienes pero me tiene algo extrañado... no recuerdas alguna ocasión en la cual... lo usaste sin darte cuenta, cuando eras pequeña?- pregunta Saito en un tono como preocupado.

Entonces se queda en silencio, Saito esperaba escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de la chica... aunque ella no sabía exactamente o no lo recordaba bien.

- Gomen, no lo recuerdo...

- De acuerdo, eso quería saber...- habla el ookami mientras deja salir el humo del cigarro de sus labios.

- De acuerdo...

- Nos veremos luego, te parece?

Misao asiente y sale del lugar y se dirige al salón de clases, cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a Enishi en la puerta.

- De nuevo?- dice con cierta molestia Makimachi.

- Buenos días...- saluda Enishi.

La chica entra sin contestarle pero la detiene el chico al impedirle el paso.

- Tan mala eres conmigo?- dice Enishi en un tono de voz desconocido para Misao.

- ...

- Misao!- Kaoru la llama desde lejos.

Cuando Enishi escucha la voz de Kaoru se va de ahí y ésta se acerca a su amiga.

- Es la primera vez que me ganas!

- Hajime quería hablar conmigo...- explica la razón por la cual había llegado antes a la escuela.

- oh, de acuerdo y todo bien?- pregunta la amiga.

- Hai, hai!

Siguió pasando el tiempo, mientras que las clases continuaban, los chicos estaban en exámenes pesados y eso los estresaba mucho por lo mismo de que las clases poco a poco llegaban a su fin.

Todos terminan cansados pero se tranquilizan en la clase de kendo, Kaoru ayudaba al maestro en las prácticas mientras que los demás intentaban llegar a su nivel.

Todo era bastante divertido y mas porque luego Misao y Kaoru tienen un pequeño duelo.

- Quiero ver como has mejorado- reta Kaoru a Misao.

- De acuerdo..- acepta Misao.

- Jejeje- Kenshin por su lado, las observa un poco alejado de ellas.

Las dos pelean con gran fuerza y Misao es la que gana ese round, Kaoru por su parte la felicita... Kenshin por alguna extraña razón tiene un mal presentimiento hacia Enishi que solo observaba lo que pasaba en el momento.

- Jejejeje eres la segunda persona que me gana- ríe Kaoru mientras pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- No es para tanto!- se apena un poco la chica.

Siguió la práctica un poco mas hasta después de una hora en la cual todos se retiran, Misao se queda sola y sigue practicando un poco con la shinai; Kaoru la observa.

- Vámonos!

- Iie! Quiero practicar un poco mas!- contesta Misao del modo que Kaoru se despide de ella.

- Entonces... nos vemos.

- Hai!

También Aoshi se había ido en ese momento del modo que en el dojo solo estaba Misao realizando algunos movimientos básicos con esa espada de madera, aunque en las paredes había algunas katanas verdaderas...

- ... hacía tiempo que no hacía esto...

Parecía que lo disfrutaba y no se da cuenta que estaba siendo observada por un buen rato... ella de repente ve a esa persona ... a Enishi.

- Tú... pensé que te habías ido ya...- dice Misao seria ante la presencia del chico.

- Iee, solo observaba tus movimientos- comenta Enishi con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero lentamente se estaba acercando a Misao y eso en ella le provocaba desconfianza y se pone en posición de defensa.

- Tranquila! Que desconfiada eres- dice en tono divertido el chico, Misao estaba un poco incómoda.

- ...

Cuando se acerca a la chica esta intenta golpearlo pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que Enishi le quita la shinai y la golpea en la cara de manera que cae rodando al piso.

- ... tonta...

Misao intenta levantarse con dificultad toca su rostro y ve que estaba sangrando de su nariz, cuando se levanta por completo, Enishi la acorrala al suelo y queda encima de ella.

- Sabes? eres una persona bastante buena jejejeje- dice Enishi mientras Misao intenta moverse, pero le era imposible.

- Na... ni?.... suéltame!

Este toma sus manos y de se modo tiene la libertad de besarla en su cuello, Misao estaba asqueada ante eso y siente todo el peso sobre ella; intenta liberarse pero siente la lengua de Enishi dentro de su boca...

- _Kami... que haré... no puedo... kami..._- piensa Misao mientras siente asco y terror.

En eso Enishi se quita la camisa del modo que muestra su bien formado cuerpo y Misao intentaba gritar pero se le impedía.

- Jejejejeje serás mía en este instante... Makimachi...

- No, lo.. intentes... IEEE!

La chica siente como el chico le abría de golpe el gi de color beige dejando ver su brassier y así el chico pasaba sus manos en la pobre chica... ella no podía hacer nada, sentía que todo estaba perdido, aunque dentro de ella la ira y el odio se estaba formando...

- _Maldito... bastardo... no.... no..._

- Solo eres una tonta... solo eso...- decía Enishi mientras parecía que disfrutaba de lo que hacía.

- No... basta, basta...

De pronto los ojos de la chica quedan en blanco, siente como su cabeza se sobrecalentaba y al mismo tiempo tiene unas vagas imágenes por su mente... Enishi se queda un poco extrañado ante eso... pero al instante Misao regresa en si.

- IEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Su mirada era diferente y Enishi siente con claridad como era lanzado y choca contra una pared. Enishi siente el golpe y cae sentado... pero con dificultad se levanta y mira que Misao estaba ya de píe pero muy seria.

- Cómo... como lo hiciste?- Enish estaba sin palabras a lo ocurrido.

-No... te atrevas a acercarte a mi... bastardo...- dice Misao seria y fríamente.

- Jajajaja intentas asustarme?- Enishi se ríe ante la reacción de Misao pero esta...

La chica por medio de su mente logra levantar algunas cosas y se las lanza a Enishi que logra esquivarlas un poco.

- No te acerques... maldito...

Pero en el chico el temor comienza a recorrerlo, éste sentía un gran escalofrío al ver a Misao acercarse lentamente hacia él mientras las cosas se levantaban y se movían por todos lados...

- No imaginé usar esto... pero tú te lo has buscado!- dice con más ira en sus palabras la chica.

- ....- Enishi no decía palabra alguna, estaba absorto en esa actitud y al mismo tiempo el miedo le había cortado la lengua.

Ve que estaba la shinai cerca y la lanza, para su sorpresa Misao mueve su mano del modo que el arma se hace a un lado y queda incrustado en una pared... Enishi ve que lentamente dos katanas son desenvainadas...

- ... te... mataré...- dice con frialdad la chica.

- Oye... basta, la verdad... los... demás me obligaron, no... por favor..- Enishi había comenzado a pedir perdón pero era demasiado tarde.

- Silencio!...- grita Misao.

- Onegai... ten piedad...- la voz de Enishi era cada vez más entrecortada, dominada por el miedo.

- Piedad?- sonríe con malicia la chica- tú no mereces eso!...

La primera katana pasa cerca de Enishi del modo que siente como lo rasga en el pecho, luego la otra logra esquivarla.

- No escaparás! Muere!

Enishi intentaba por todos los medios escapar de ahí pero no, ve que las puertas del dojo estaban con seguro y no podía salir por ningún lado, otras dos katanas mas son desenvainadas y Misao las tenía preparadas...

- Muere... bastardo...- sus palabras eran mucho más frías y envueltas en la ira y el odio acumulados.

- No, no... no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba de terror Enishi, nota como las katanas se movían con lentitud y luego son lanzadas.

El chico ve como las katanas son dirigidas a él y una primera se le entierra en su estómago, Misao lo miraba sin compasión...

- No..- los ojos del chico se abren tanto al sentir la hoja dentro de su cuerpo.

Llegan el resto de las katanas y solo se ve al chico en la pared cubierto de sangre y las katanas en su cuerpo... Misao, ve que estaba vivo aún...

- El golpe... final!- los ojos de Msiao eran fríos y envueltos en la ira de sus pensamientos y por segunda vez sonríe.

Una útlima katana es lanzada y llega a la cabeza del chico, dándole fin a su vida... ella de pronto cae de rodillas mientras se toca su cabeza sobrecalentada.

- Na... nani?...- había salido de ese extraño trance.

Ve que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y eso la espanta, se da cuenta que el lugar estaba en un total desorden pero... lo que la deja helada... era esa pared casi de rojo... el cuerpo interte de ese chico...

- IEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!... KAMI! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- grita con todas sus fuerzas, era un grito desgarrador.

Unas gruseas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no creía a lo que había hecho, se da cuenta que ella lo había asesinado, con sus propias manos lo mató, estaba horrizada...

- Acaso.. yo... yo lo hice...?- se decía para si mientras observa el lugar casi destruido.

Pero se da cuenta del por qué lo hizo, pues estaba abusando de ella, intentaba quitarle si virginidad a la fuerza... entonces supo que había usado ese extraño don que había poseído... ella deja de llorar de repente y mira de nuevo sus manos manchadas de sangre.

- Se lo merecía... no merecía vivir... no...- decía entre lágrimas y con frialdad.

Y de sus labios una sonrisa aparece y recuerda como usó ese don para acabar con su vida... en parte se lo agradecía.

- Ahora... nadie podrá hacerme daño, nadie...

Ella se levanta de ahí y sale del lugar rumbo a su casa, por su mente pasaba que usando eso podría terminar de ser la burla de ellos... 

**Fin del capítulo ocho**

O.O mou, Misao... asesinó a Enishi con la telquinesia que posee... lo sé estuvo muy fuerte esta capítulo y lo advertí desde el anterior... mou, la verdad Misao perdió control casi completo de sus emociones y lo mató a sangre fría...¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? que será del cuerpo de Enishi sin vida a la hora de encontrarlo? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic...

En fin, como dije... ya con este capítulo se ha iniciado la parte más fuerte de este fic... -.- mou, para los que han leído el libro... ya se dan cuenta que la graduación está más cerca y bueno... ya saben el resto de la historia.. XD

Mejor pasemos a los reviews!!!!!

**guiliana:** gracias por los ánimos! jejeje que bueno que te agrade el fic! y claro que lo continuaré! gracias por tu review!

**Gaby(hyatt): **mou, o.o ojalá que tus espectativas hayan sido lo que Enishi intentó hacer con Misao... gracias por tu review!

**ali-chan6:** jejejeje pues ya viste lo que se planeó, aunque Enishi lo pagó con su vida, ahora luego de esto... sería bueno ver las caras de Kenshin y Kaoru al no hacer caso a Sano y se den cuenta de lo que ocurrió... lo del vestido, aún falta algo jajajaja! gracias por tu review!

**LighthinfStorm:** o.oU pero no es conmigo la bronca... verdad?.... mou, gracias por el review y esto era a lo que me refería a la consecuencia de lo que Enishi está haciendo.

**Onashiru:** jejejeje que te pareció? pobre Enishi, ne?... mou, te puedo decir que es como un adelanto a lo que luego pasará... aún así no te pierdas lo que sigue! gracias por tu review!

Mou! ya son todos! jejeje estoy contenta y eso me anima a seguir! pues los dejo y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	10. Confesiones

**Capítulo 9: confesiones **

****

Misao había llegado a su casa a toda prisa, su cabeza aun se encontraba sobrecalentaba y eso la hacía sentir un poco débil, pero sobretodo no se podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Enishi en ese estado...

- Ka...mi....- decía entre sollozos.

Se había limpiado por completo sus manos que estaban manchadas, pero aun en sus ropas había una que otra gota de ese líquido, ella estaba horrorizada ante eso, no lo podía creer lo que había hecho... cae de rodillas en la puerta de su casa e intenta aguantarse las ganas de llorar, su alma estaba cubierta por el temor y el miedo...

- ..cómo... pude hacerlo... cómo?...

En eso ella se levanta y ve por la ventana si su padre estaba a o no, al parecer no estaba y eso la tranquiliza un poco, pues no le gustaría verla en ese estado y lo menos que quería tener otra riña con él...

Misao entra con mucha cautela y ve que no había nadie en casa, eso le hace correr hacia el baño y se encierra, abre con desesperación las llaves y se mete en la tina, no aguanta mas y llora... sus lágrimas eran amargas y de dolor, se abrazaba así misma y deseaba que eso nunca hubiese pasado.

- Por qué a mi???- decía llorando-... por qué a MIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Mira sus manos y se las imagina con sangre, luego alza su vista y ve el cuerpo inerte de Enishi, eso la hace gritar de terror, luego mete sus manos en el agua y ve que no tenía nada.... no podía dejar de pensar en eso...

Después de bañarse, la chica solo se acuesta y ahí se queda, no quería saber nada mas... solo deseaba que lo que pasó fuese un sueño solo eso...

Llega un nuevó día, auqnue para los estudiantes era algo que los dejaba helados... pues el lugar estaba rodeado de policías, ambulancias y de bomberos. Kenshin y Sano estaban presentes al lugar al igual que otros compañeros...

- Nani? Pero... qué pasó?- pregunta Sano impresionado.

- No tengo ni idea...- comenta Kenshin.

En eso, los dos se acercan a un grupo de chicos y ven que en el suelo estaba llorando Tomoe con desesperación, le habían dado la noticia de que habían encontrado en la madrugada a su hermano muerto en el dojo.

- Tomoe...?

- Himura, Sagara... acaso no lo saben?- comenta Soujirou mientras intenta calmar a Tomoe.

- Qué cosa?- dice Sano curioso.

- Que encontraron a Yukishiro hace una hora en el dojo sin vida- comenta Shogo bastante serio, Kenshin no se lo creía.

- Qué?- responde el pelirrojo sin palabras.

Ellos ven que la policía había sacado ya el cuerpo y Sano logra ver la mano de Enishi casi cubierta de sangre, eso lo deja helado; los presentes ven que Saito estaba también presente, aunque Kenshin se da cuenta que estaba un poco pálido.

- Tuve la desagradable oportunidad de encontrar su cuerpo...

Tomoe se lanza a los brazos de Kenshin del modo que este se siente un poco incómodo.

- Tomoe..- Megumi mira a Tomoe destrozada.

- Por qué a mi hermano! Por qué??- decía entre lágrimas y Kenshin no sabía que hacer o que decir.

- Tomoe...

En eso Kaoru y Misao habían llegado al lugar, Misao siente una gran punzada dentro de ella al ver el lugar hecho un desastre del dojo, ella de nuevo ve la imagen de Enishi y toca su frente, Kaoru por su parte se preocupa por ella.

- Misao! Estás bien?

- Si... lo estoy, gracias- contesta Misao.

Misao y Kaoru ven lo que había pasado y Kaoru estaba asustada, luego ve a Kenshin pero se pone un poco seria al ver que Tomoe estaba en sus brazos y éste solo intentaba consolarla un poco.

- Chicas, acaso no lo saben?- Sano se acerca a ellas.

- Qué cosa?- pregunta la kendoka.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para la kendoka que siente un gran bofetón en su cara que la hace caer por parte de una Tomoe totalmente destrozada.

- Acaso no lo sabes??? ACASO NO SABES QUE MI HERMANO AMANECI" EN UNA PARED CON LAS ESPADAS DE TU DOJO EN SU CUERPO Y CUBIERTO DE SANGRE??? EH???

Los presentes se quedan helados ante la forma como Tomoe había dicho esas palabras, Megumi intenta reconfortarla un poco; Saito mira el lugar y se queda un poco extrañado... Misao solo tenía la vista baja... Sano lo nota.

- Qué pasa Misao?

- Nada...

Al decir eso, ella se va de ahí dejando a sus amigos preocupados... en ese día las clases terminaron siendo suspendidas a causa de ese extraño accidente, pues la policia decide investigar las causas verdaderas de la muerte del chico... lo mas extraño de todo era que no había huella alguna que dijera quien era el culpable... Misao decide irse de ahí bastante preocupada... se sentía realmente mal a lo que hizo...

Sanosuke observa que Misao había entrado a lo que quedaba del dojo y en ese instante no había nadie; el lugar estaba rodeado de una cinta que prohibía la entrada a las personas... Misao estaba ahí, absorta en sus pensamientos y en sus ojos había unas amargas lágrimas mientras su vista se fijaba en la silueta de color carmín del chico...

- Misao...- dice en voz baja el pollo.

Al parecer Misao no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sano y ve un pedazo de shinai... se lo imagina en su mente y el pollo se queda sin palabras al ver que éste se levantaba lentamente mientras que Misao abría su mano... ella de pronto, deja caer el trozo de bambú y siente una presencia, gira su vista y ve que no había nadie mas...

- Quién... está ahí?

Sanosuke estaba detrás de la entrada y estaba un poco asustado a lo que había visto, aunque no sabía si lo que había visto era un sueño o una realidad.

- _Misao... acaso tú..?_- se preguntaba.

De ese modo el chico decide irse de ahí, no se da cuenta que Saito estaba caminando en esa misma dirección; llega a la entrada y ve a Misao aun con esas amargas lágrimas en su rostro...

- Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el ookami algo extrañado.

Misao no le dice nada y corre para abrazarlo con fuerza, éste se queda sin palabras ante el gesto de la chica mientras ella llora, el ookami la abraza para reconfortarla y la mira.

- Te pregunté que haces aquí?- pregunta de nuevo pero... nota que llora y las palabras de ella eran en voz alta.

- Yo.... YO LO MATÉ... YO MATÉ A ENISHI! MI DON Y YO! PERDÍ EL CONTROL Y LO MATÉ!!!!!

Saito se queda sin palabras a lo que escuchaba, podía sentir el dolor por el cual Misao estaba pasando y al mismo tiempo entiende el por qué la policía estaba confundida a la falta de huellas o ratros que dieran con el asesino o asesina...

- Qué tú... qué?- no podía creerlo.

- Hajime! Yo... yo...

No podía hablar, Saito por su parte decide llevarla mejor a su casa para que descansara un poco y puedan hablar con mas calma.

Cuando llegan, Saito prepara dos tazas de té y las sirve en una pequeña mesita que tenía en su cosultorio...

- ....

- Misao... no puedo creer lo que has hecho... realmente tú...

- Nai... yo, yo lo maté.... yo le enterré esas katanas en su cuerpo...- explica Misao sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-flash back-

La primera katana pasa cerca de Enishi del modo que siente como lo rasga en el pecho, luego la otra logra esquivarla.

- No escaparás! Muere!

Enishi intentaba por todos los medios escapar de ahí pero no, ve que las puertas del dojo estaban con seguro y no podía salir por ningún lado, otras dos katanas mas son desenvainadas y Misao las tenía preparadas...

- Muere... bastardo...- sus palabras eran mucho más frías y envueltas en la ira y el odio acumulados.

- No, no... no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba de terror Enishi, nota como las katanas se movían con lentitud y luego son lanzadas.

El chico ve como las katanas son dirigidas a él y una primera se le entierra en su estómago, Misao lo miraba sin compasión...

- No..- los ojos del chico se abren tanto al sentir la hoja dentro de su cuerpo.

Llegan el resto de las katanas y solo se ve al chico en la pared cubierto de sangre y las katanas en su cuerpo... Misao, ve que estaba vivo aún...

- El golpe... final!- los ojos de Msiao eran fríos y envueltos en la ira de sus pensamientos y por segunda vez sonríe.

Una útlima katana es lanzada y llega a la cabeza del chico, dándole fin a su vida... ella de pronto cae de rodillas mientras se toca su cabeza sobrecalentada.

- Na... nani?...- había salido de ese extraño trance.

Ve que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y eso la espanta, se da cuenta que el lugar estaba en un total desorden pero... lo que la deja helada... era esa pared casi de rojo... el cuerpo interte de ese chico...

-fin del flash back-

El ookami no creía la forma en que Misao le había contado ese suceso tan preocupante, aunque Misao había omitido por completo del por qué lo había hecho... ella de nuevo no puede mas y llora y por su cabeza seguían pasando esas terribles escenas.

- Entiendo a la perfección, Misao- habla Saito un poco más tranquilo-... debes de aprender a controlar tu poder, no puedes estar así...

- Pero... él me provocó, él provocó que lo usara...- interrumpe la chica con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Ah?

La chica miraba la taza de té casi vacía de forma perdida y sigue hablando, parecía que no escuchaba las palabras de Saito.

- Él... casi abusó de mi, yo me quedé en el dojo sola y él de igual forma.. aunque cuando estaba sucediendo... lo usé y no supe que pasó exactamente... solo que... solo que...

Misao de nuevo recordaba ese instante, hasta que ella se siente con temor una vez mas...

-.... me di cuenta al ver que esas espadas lo atravesaban... aun... puedo ver su sangre en mis manos y en mi cara...

Eso último a Saito lo había dejado sin palabras, podía sentir como estaba la chica y posa su mano en su negra cabellera, ella lo mira...

- Misao... lo que has hecho realmente es algo terrible, aunque creo que entiendo tu terror de ese momento, lo hiciste por defenderte... aunque, no mediste las consecuencias... dejaste que la ira te dominara por completo y eso no es bueno... acaso no sabes lo que puede ocasionar esos transtornos en tu ser?

- Qué.. quieres decir con eso?- pregunta un poco extrañada ante esas palabras.

- Eso que tienes de especial, puede hacerte perder el control... como esa ocasión, no eres el primer caso de ese tipo que tengo...- explica un poco preocupado Saito.

Saito había dicho esas palabras con cierta amargura, Misao se le queda viendo y este con su mirada sería sigue hablando.

- Que hace tiempo conocía alguien que estaba en tu mismo caso... demo...

- Nani?- Misao no sabía de lo que el ookami hablaba en ese instante.

- Perdió el control en una ocasión y ese poder la dominó por completo hasta el momento en que ella... perdió la vida..

Misao no decía nada, no sabía ese viejo y triste recuerdo de Saito, aunque algo le hace que gire su vista y ve la foto de una chica mas joven que Saito en un columpio y este parecía que la columpiaba... esa foto mostraba que era de algunos años atrás y mira a Saito.

- Ella?.. de ella me hablas?- pregunta Misao un poco triste.

Saito asiente y toma la fotografía para ver con mas detenimiento.

- Su nombre era Hikaru, ella... era mi hermana menor...

- Que?

- Así es, mi hermana poseía lo mismo que ambos sufrimos, aunque yo nunca lo desarrollé como ella... Misao, creo que ahora entiendes todo lo que te digo... ne?- comenta Saito mientras observa por unos instantes la foto.

- Si, así parece.

El ookami sonríe ligeramente y le entrega su mochila.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras a tu casa, no lo crees así? Mañana las clases regresarán a su curso normal, descansa...

- De... acuerdo.... – Misao se despide de Saito.

Ella sale de la casa y se va de ahí, Saito solo la mira y un aire de preocupación lo rodea...

- ... supuse que esto llegaría, hasta donde llegará...?- se pregunta mientras observa como se perdía entre las calles.

Entonces Misao llega a su casa y trata de tranquilizarse un poco, su padre estaba ahí pero no hacía mucho caso al estado de su hija... ella no hace mas que acostarse en su cama y de forma casi inconsciente levanta algunos objetos.

-... acaso esto, solo lleva a uno a la desgracia?... es como cuando lo puro se corrompe, como lo que se corrompe es purificado? Como si lo bueno fuese malo, como lo malo fuese bueno? Como vivir es morir, como morir es vivir?

La chica se queda dormida y los objetos regresan a su lugar, Misao podía descansar en paz un poco, en el resto del día ella había olvidado un poco esa terrible muerte, esa muerte que su mente provocó...

Llega un nuevo día y Misao estaba un poco mas tranquila, las clases como siempre estaban tranquilas y se hablaba un poco de la muerte de Enishi, los amigos de Misao de todas formas seguían preocupados por ella... porque cuando ellos hacían algún comentario al respecto ella bajaba su mirada.

Era la hora del descanso y Misao sale del salón a comer algo y al mismo tiempo a despejar su mente, estaba mas callada de lo normal; Sanosuke la sigue al igual que Kenshin y Kaoru... hasta que en un punto ella se pone seria y gira su vista.

- Qué tanto me siguen?- dice en un tono algo molesto, Kaoru se le acerca.

- Misao... nosotros, estábamos preocupados por ti.. y bueno...- explica un poco nerviosa Kaoru.

- Queremos saber qué te pasa- pregunta Kenshin preocupado y Sano asiente.

- Misao, no has estado bien desde ayer...- Sano habla mientras sus palabras se escuchan preocupantes.

La chica no los mira pero su rostro refleja esa culpa que llevaba en su mente, ella lentamente se acerca a ellos hasta que...

- Realmente quieren saber que me pasa?

- Claro! Somos tus amigos y es lógico que nos preocupemos por ti!- respode Kaoru más preocupada por su amiga.

- Si, vamos Misao, cuéntanos!- pide Sano.

- De acuerdo, solo quiero que me prometan una cosa... no se alejarán como el resto, de acuerdo?

- Lo dices como lo que nos vas a decir fuese preocupante....- comenta Kenshin extrañado.

Ella no dice más y se los lleva hasta una zona donde no había nadie, todos se sientan en el césped y miran a Misao de forma tranquila.

- No queria decirlo pero creo que es muy necesario...

- Eh?- Sano se queda extrañado.

- Verán yo... no soy como ustedes... como ninguno de los de aquí...- explica la chica.

- Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Kamiya.

- Véanlo por su cuenta...

Entonces Misao cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y los presentes se asustan al ver que las ramas que estaban en los suelos se levantan, luego ven que una de las ramas corta una flor que estaba en lo alto de un árbol y cae en las manos de Misao... Sano por su parte, recuerda ese instante en el que ella estaba en el dojo.

- Misao... tú... lo... hiciste?- Kaoru estaba paralizada a lo ocurrido.

- Hai, tengo la habilidad para manipular los objetos a mi gusto..

- Telequinesia...- dice Kenshin sorprendido.

- Qué?- Sano no entendía nada de nada.

- Misao, por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- comenta Kenshin aún sin palabras.

- Porque... no lo sabía hasta hace poco... de hecho, Saito-san me está ayudando..

- A ver si entendí, él lo sabía desde antes?- intenta aclarse las dudas Kamiya.

- Hai, ahora ven el por qué a veces me llamaba? Para hablar sobre eso y aprender a controlarlo pero...

Un nudo en su garganta se había formado, los presentes la miran preocupados y mas por que Misao intentaba hablar sobre ese momento...

-... la muerte de Enishi...- susurra Misao.

- Misao! Qué quieres darnos a entender???? NO ENTIENDO NADA!!!!!! Ahora que lo veo... QUE HACÍAS AHÍ???- grita Sano tras recordar ese instante en que la vió en el dojo.

La chica aprieta sus puños y sus amigos la miran con mas detenimiento, Kenshin ve que de sus ojos unas lágrimas salían y ella lo mira...

- PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS A QUE POSEO ESTO YO LO MATÉ! YO FUI QUIEN LE QUIT" LA VIDA A ENISHI! CON MI PODER TERMIN" COMO TODOS USTEDES SE ENTERARON!!!!!!!!

No podía mas y llora, Sano estaba sin palabras, Kaoru asustada y Kenshin helado.... no sabían que hacer, dentro de ellos un gran nudo els impedía hablar, Kaoru abraza a su amiga aunque no creía que Misao lograra eso...

- Ahora lo entiendo todo...- decía para si Sanosuke pero Kenshin lo escucha.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Vaya con ustedes que no se dan cuenta! Enishi intentó abusar de ella! Yo me di cuenta porque la seguía mucho y la molestaba! Y USTEDES NI EN CUENTA!!!!!!!!- contesta Sano bastante molesto gracias a la falta de atención de kenshin y Kaoru.

- Misao... es cierto...- Kaoru por su parte se sentía arrepentida.

- Hai...- habla Misao aún con lágrimas.

Kenshin y Kaoru se sentían culpables, porque nunca hicieron caso a las palabras de Sano... Kaoru se sentía mal y Kenshin con ganas de matar a Enishi pero ya no era necesario...

- Misao... yo... perdóname! No pensé! NO SABÍA!!!!!!- suplicaba perdón su mejor amiga, al igual que kenshin.

- Lo sentimos Misao... fuimos unos idiotas...

- Misao...

- Basta, no hace falta las disculpas por algo que no se podía evitar- calla a ambos-... demo, quiero que no lo hagan saber... aun no...

Ellos se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, luego asienten, guardarían en sus memorías que Misao había sido la causa de la muerte de ese chico y luego la abrazan para reconfortarla.

- No te preocupes Misao, ya no te dejaremos...- dice Kaoru.

- Saito-san desea que te apoyemos..- explica Kenshin.

- Nani?... que dicen?- pero Misao no se lo esperaba.

Los tres sonríen y le dicen a Misao que tiempo atrás, Saito habló con ellos sobre que la apoyaran en todo momento y no la dejaran sola... pues necesitaría mucho el apoyo de sus amigos verdaderos...

- Ya nadie te hará daño... Misao... nadie...- dice Sano mientras la abaraza para reconfortarla.

- Gracias... amigos... gracias...- Misao se sentía más tranquila... más feliz.

Por primera vez, Misao sentía un poco de calidez en su ser, sentía como una pequeña luz de esperanza se introducía en la oscuridad que vivía su alma, su atormentada alma...

**Fin del capítulo nueve**

Mou! O.O sus amigos ya saben lo que ella hizo!.... al parecer nadie sabe más de la escuela que ella fue quien mató a Enishi... en fin, la pobre de Misao está muy afectada.... pero, qué pasara? Que hay de Aoshi?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!!

pasemos a los reviews!

**Marie Shinomori:** XD cómo crees que la meterán a la carcel si ni la policía misma se explica qué pasó exactamente, oh... bueno! ya sé que quieren que Aoshi la salve pero... -.- mejor avisaré que en este fic dudo mucho que algo de ese tipo ocurra, como lo dije al incio, este fic es más bien oscuro, no puedo poner esas clases de cosas... y bueno, Enishi le dijo eso porque pensó que ella estaba bromeando... -.- por mi parte estoy satisfecha con su muerte... em, lo de la graduación... no sé como sean las cosas, pero por ahí le das... gracias por tu review!

**Ali-chan6:** jejejeje pues si, Misao mas bien perdió el control de sus emociones y lo mató... en parte, en defensa propia... jo, eres de las mías! por eso decidí ese final para Enishi, gracias por tu review!!!

**Misao Shinomori12:** o.o... pides demasiado... -.-U ahora si no puedo tomar esa sugerencia tuya... no puedo poner harto romance entre ellos porque no va con el tipo de fic que estoy haciendo, u.u como me estoy basando mucho en el ambiente que pone Stephen King... o.oU escribo eso y... ay no! X.X yo muero! jo... la verdad disculpas pero, creo que solo habrá un capi que haya un poco más de romance pero no pondré mucho... pero lo máximo que habrá entre ellos creo que será drama... mou, aún así te agradezco mucho tu review y disculpas por no tomar tu sugerencia.

**LightningStorm:** n.nU que buenoo, pero tranquila! jejejeje pues en la escuela se volvió algo extraño, lo curioso de todo es que nadie sospecha que Misao fue quien lo mató(otra de las mías!) y bueno... Misao se ha vuelto un poco más fuerte por su don, creo que eso le da un poco más de confianza y esto hace que se enfrente un poco más a su padre...bueno y de las chicas... a ver que pasa luego... n.nU bueno cuando leas el libro me avisas vale? grax por el review!

Y bueno, creo que son todos... mou si falto uno por ahi... n.nU mil disculpas es que ando un poco atareada por que es más de media noche y tengo que avisar a mi mamá que mñana tengo teatro(grax J.M)... no se pierdan el siugiente capi!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	11. Amargos recuerdos de una familia

**Capítulo 10: amargos recuerdos de una familia **

****

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Enishi y al mismo tiempo que los amigos de Misao se diesen cuenta que ella no es una chica cualquiera, Misao en ese tiempo estaba un poco transtornada del modo que dejó de hacer su vestido, aunque luego de ese día en el cual sus amigos le dieron todo su apoyo, se llenó de ánimos los cuales fueron suficientes para que adelantara gran parte con su vestido de noche que usaría en el día de la fiesta de graduación de la escuela...

Shogo y el resto habían dejado de molestar un poco a la chica aunque en ocasiones ellos intentaban acercarse...

Nadie de la esceula sabía aun que era lo que había pasado con ese pobre chico, los únicos que sabían esa verdad eran Saito, Kaoru, Kenshin y Sano... de ahí en fuera nadie mas...

A causa de la falta de pruebas por la muerte de Enishi no tuvieron mas que cerrar el caso del modo que en la escuela se notó que todos dejaron de hablar de ese tema, lo que provocaba en Misao un pequeño alivio, aun así, ella se sentía mal...

Las clases estaban llegando a su final y al mismo tiempo el tema de la graduación era cada vez mas importante... Megumi y Tomoe seguían viendo las cosas sobre esa fiesta... ya se estaban especializando sobre los bocadillos que habría en esa noche, los adornos poco a poco comenzaban a llegar...

En el caso del dojo, este fue cerrado hasta finales de curso... para Kaoru y el resto de los alumnos de este deporte no tuvieron de otra que dejar de practicar, era algo duro pero los directivos de la escuela deseaban arreglar ese asunto cuando las vacaciones estuviesen en su apogeo.

Los exámenes seguían en su poder y eso provocaba un poco de estrés en los alumnos, lo mismo porque eran los exámenes previos para entrar a la universidad...

En uno de esos días, Misao salía de clases como cualquier cosa... ella caminaba con lentitud hacia la salida del edifcio pues su amigos se iban a quedar mas tiempo en la escuela; Kaoru porque deseaba estudiar en la biblioteca, Kenshin deseaba acompañarla y Sano tenía que quedarse en los entrenamientos de futbol, pues se acercaba una competencia bastante importante...

- De nuevo sola...

Eso lo había dicho en un susurro, pero no se esperaba algo... ella cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y cuando los abre se encuentra con una rosa de color blanco, Misao se sonroja viendo de quien provenía dicha flor...

- Aoshi?

Aoshi estaba enfrente de ella y la miraba con un rostro un poco cálido, este le da la flor a la chica la cual sonríe un poco.

- Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa tuya...- comenta Aoshi.

- Eh?

- Sé que no sonríes mucho pero, veo que pasaste por muchas cosas últimamente, ne?

- Cómo lo sabes?- comenta la chica un poco sorprendida pero no lo mira.

- Digamos que suelo ser observador... no sé, pero algo tiene que ver con Yukishiro, no es asi?

La chica se queda extrañada ante la forma en la cual éste le decía eso, se siente un poco incómoda ante el comentario del modo que el chico lo nota.

- Lo siento.. no debí...

- No importa, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar...- dice esas últimas palabras en voz baja.

- Por cierto, no quieres comer conmigo? Veo que tus amigos están un poco ocupados.

-Mmm, de acuerdo...- acepta ligeramente sonriendo la invitación.

El chico parecía alegre al escuchar eso, ambos salen de la escuela y se dirigen a un restaurante que estaba cerca del lugar, Misao se queda extrañada porque era el mismo lugar en el cual ella fue a comer por primera vez con él.

- Veo que lo has recordado, entremos.

Ella asiente y los dos entran al lugar, un mesero no tarda en darles mesa y ellos dejan sus mochilas debajo del mueble y reciben el menú del lugar.

- Estás en confianza, pide lo que quieras.

- Yo... este Shino...- Misao se sentía un poco nerviosa y Aoshi la mira a los ojos.

- Misao, no me hables con es formalidad.. si? dime Aoshi.

- De acuerdo Aoshi, quiero preguntarte algo- dice la chica un poco tranquila.

- Dime.

- Hay veces que no te veo por aquí, por qué?- pregunta curiosa.

- Misao, simplemente porque hago muchas cosas... pueda que no esté con el resto de la clase pero me entero de alguna u otra forma todo lo que sucede, aunque escuché por ahí que tú... estabas en el dojo el día en que Enishi perdió la vida- dice un poco serio aquellas palabras que a Misao le afectan.

La chica se queda helada, del modo que deja caer el vaso de naranjada que había pedido e intenta borrar esas horrorosas imágenes de su mente, Aoshi parecía preocupado y culpable a la pregunta.

-Misao... estás bien?...

- Aoshi yo... lo... lo siento, debo irme, nos vemos mañana...- la chica parecía bastante asustada y se levanta de golpe de la mesa.

Ella toma sus cosas y se va de ahí, el chico de los ojos de hielo se da cuenta que de los ojos de Misao salían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- Espera Misao!- intenta detenerla.

El chico se queda extrañado ante eso, no duda en dejar unos billetes y sale del lugar al mismo tiempo; Aoshi parecía muy preocuapdo con Misao e intenta seguirla... ella por su parte corría sin rumbo fijo mientras en su mente aparecían de nuevo esas imágenes...

- _Intento olvidarlo, sacarlo de mi mente... pero... no! es imposible... imposible..._

No se da cuenta que estaba en medio de una calle, su mente estaba totalmente abrumada y ella se queda ahí, inmóvil... con la mirada perdida y no se da cuenta que el sonido de un auto se acercaba, ella alza la vista y ve un camión; no se mueve, no mueve ni un músculo.. ella solo cierra sus ojos...

La gente de los alrededores ven a la chica e intentan gritarle pero no hacía caso, cuando el camión estaba mas cerca, algo fugaz se lleva a Misao, el camión pasa y Misao abre los ojos, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Aoshi la había salvado.

- Por qué lo haces?- dice Misao sorpendida por el acto de Aoshi.

- Dime... qué te pasó?- las palabras de Aoshi eran preocupantes.

- Simplemente yo... ese día, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza... NO PUEDO!!!!!!!!!- dice la chica entre lágrimas.

Aoshi estaba sin palabras, Misao tenía un rostro que solo mostraba terror y culpa... no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

- Aoshi... ese Enishi.. intentó abusar de mi! de mi cuerpo!- intenta calmarse pero por su mente pasan esos instantes que intentó abusar de ella-... me opuse pero no podía... NO PODÍA!!!!!!!! Y YO... Y YO...

No termina de hablar por que el chico la abraza, eso a ella la deja helada y el chico intenta calmarla un poco.

- Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, veo que ese bastardo quería sobrepasarse...

- No sé... no sé porque nadie venía a mi ayuda, nadie estaba ahí para salvarme! NADIE!- lloraba con amargura Misao, le aterraba ese recuerdo y Aoshi la reconforta.

- Ya no me digas mas... tranquila, yo estaré contigo en todo... como lo es ahora tus amigos contigo.

La chica agradece a Kami que dijera esas palabras, pues no deseaba vovler hablar del asunto y la tranquiliza un poco del modo que limpia sus ojos y abraza a Aoshi.

- Gracias.. Aoshi...

- No quieres que te acompañe a casa?- pregunta Aoshi con amabilidad.

- ... hai

De ese modo, la chica se sonroja cuando Aoshi toma su mano y ellos dos caminan hasta llegar a la casa de Misao; durante el camino ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna.

Misao se detiene en la puerta de su casa, ella mira por unnos instantes a Aoshi y sonríe ligeramente.

- Gracias por todo, me siento un poco mejor...

- Eso me alegra, aun sigue vigente mi invitación de la graduación?- pregunta Shinomori y Misao sonríe asintiendo.

- Hai

- Entonces... puedo decirte algo?- pregunta ligeramente nervioso.

- Nani?- Misao no entendía nada de lo que se refería.

- Eres una chica diferente a las demás, eso me agrada mucho...me agradas.

Entonces Misao se sonroja más, ella no creía que Aoshi le dijera esas cosas... este se acerca lentamente a ella.

- Yo... este...- Misao no sabía qué decir.

No puede seguir pues, el chico la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas commo impidiendo que se fuera, ella por su parte no sabía que hacer.

- Misao... deja que te proteja, deja que te apoye, deseo verte feliz...

- Aoshi..

Entonces Aoshi la besa, Misao se queda helada al sentir los suaves labios de Shinomori posarse en los de ella; nunca había sentido algo de ese tipo pero le agradaba, ella corresponde a ese beso y sus brazos rodean el cuello de Aoshi. Ese momento, era el más feliz que Misao estaba pasando, una gran felicidad recorría su cuerpo y su alma... nunca había sentido algo tan especial como eso...

Para la desgracia de la chica, la puerta se abre y Misao siente la mirada de alguien que temía por completo... su padre.

Hiko estaba ahí y Misao se sepera de inmediato de Aoshi, este estaba sorpredido cuando lo ve... su padre la mira con repugnancia.

- ERES UNA CUALQUIERA! C"MO TE ATREVES A HACER ESAS COSAS MALIGNAS ENFRENTE DE MI CASA?? EH??? – gritaba Hiko desde la puerta.

- Padre... yo...- la voz de Misao estaba entrecortada, el miedo la recorría.

- DIOS TE CASTIGARÁ POR TU IRRESPONSABILIDAD! VEN Y SUPLICA POR SU PERD"N! VAMOS!- Hiko no le importaba en absoluto Aoshi y éste se lleva a Misao hacia la casa.

- Padre... no... basta!

Aoshi no creía lo que veía, algo le impedía que hicera algo.. Hiko ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico del modo que se lleva a Misao dentro de la casa, Aoshi estaba sin palabras...

Dentro de la casa Hiko la deja y esta cae de rodillas mirando a su padre con miedo.

- Como osas a pecar de ese modo! COMO OSAS CON PECAR A ESE GRADO!!!!!!!- decía una y otra vez su padre hecho una furia.

- Padre, no... basta!- Misao solo deseaba que fuese una pesadilla, ya no quería más.

- Tú vendrás conmigo para suplicar por tu perdón... engendro del diablo!

Misao siente como es llevada a rastras hacia la sala donde estaba ese Cristo en la pared, Hiko la alza y le grita.

- Quiero ver que ruegues por tu salvación, quiero ver que supliques por su perdón!- ordena Hiko.

- Basta, basta.... BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Misao grita y...

En eso, todas las velas que alumbraban el lugar estallan y Misao lanza a su padre hacia una pared, ella parecía que estaba perdiendo el control, la ira comienza a recorrer su cuerpo así como el terror.

- Basta!

Hiko se levanta y mira a Misao con lágrimas, éste se queda helado... un gran escalofrío comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, algo lo estaba asustando del modo que...

- ALÉJATE DE MI! DEMONIO DE DEMONIOS! NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Parecía que Hiko estaba en un estado de trance, pues parece recordar algo...

_Una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches cortos dejaba en su cuna a una niña de unos tres años, la mujer parecía haberle quitado algo... _

_- Misao, mejor me lo llevo..- decía sonriente la mujer. _

_- Iee... quero... quero juguete...- la pequeña Misao alzaba sus manitas para tener ese objeto que su madre poseía. _

_La mujer parecía jugar con la niña pero esta no le estaba gustando mucho porque se estaba enojando... de pronto los objetos de la habitación comienzan a levantarse y de ese modo... solo se ve que la mujer caía por la ventana... _

Misao sienta un gran dolor en su cabeza lo que provoca que grite... Hiko estaba helado a lo que había recordado...

Kenshin, Sano y Kaoru salían de la escuela cuando son detenidos por Saito... éste parecía que quería hablar con ellos.

- Y ahora qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta Sano a regañadientes.

- En primera quiero que me regresen la nota periodística que se me cayó el otro día y luego hablamos- Saito parecía un poco molesto y luego se tranquiliza.

De esa forma son llevados hacia la oficina del ookami y los tres se quedan sin palabras que estaba lleno de periódicos viejos y al mismo tiempo del expediente que parecía ser de Misao..

- Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta Kaoru toda preocupada.

- Antes que nada... Misao se los comentó, todo?- pregunta Saito.

- A lo que tiene y lo que hizo?- responde Kenshin un poco serio.

- Hai- responde el lobo.

- Entonces?- una vez más Kaoru pregunta.

- Verán, la muerte de Enishi... no es la primera que ocasiona... sino... la segunda...- comenta más preocupado el ookami; lo que deja a los presenes sin palabras.

- Cómo que la segunda?- pregunta Kenshin más confundido.

- Acaso mató a alguien tiempo atrás?..- decía Sano.

Saito solo asiente... toma una de las notas y se las enseña.

- Hace tiempo, exactamente cuando Misao tenía solo tres años... hubo un extraño accidente el cual se vio involucrada la familia de Misao...

Por otro lado, Misao se había ido de ahí... se había ido a su habitación y Hiko estaba ahí...

- De nuevo... esa imagen... ese recuerdo... Aya...- Hiko hacía el intento de calmarse de nuevo... recuerda algo.

_Todo parecía tranquilo en una casita no muy grande en una de las calles de Tokio, una niña estaba sonriendo como nunca mientras una mujer de ojos azules le daba de comer; en la mesa de la cocina estaba lo que parecía ser Hiko leyendo el periódico. _

_- Misao, deja que tu mamá te de de comer- comenta sonriendo Hiko al ver las travesuras de la pequeña en la mesa. _

_- Iee, Mishi quere jugar- decía la pequeña niña y su mamá se ríe. _

_- Jajajaja pequeña, primero come y luego veremos eso.. _

_Misao deja que su mamá le de comer y después de eso, las dos se preparan para salir, Hiko las esperaba en el auto y los tres llegan a lo que parecía ser la ilgesia. _

_- Malosh! Quero jugar!- decía un poco molesta la pequeña al ver el lugar. _

_- Primero la iglesia y luego juegas todo el día- comentaba su padre mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de la pequeña. _

_- Mmm. _

_- Misao, ni que fuese tan malo!- decía Aya mientras la cargaba. _

_Los tres salen del coche y entran a la iglesia donde están ahí por un rato... luego de eso, ellos deciden regresar a casa y descansan un poco. _

_Hiko decide ver la televisión un poco mientras que Aya lavaba los platos y Misao dibujaba un poco, ella parecía tener esa facilidad porque siendo tan pequeña lo hacía muy bien... _

_Después, la familia cena algo sencillo, a los tres se les notaba la felicidad... sonreían y bromeaban.... _

_A la llegada de la noche, Hiko subía las escaleras lentamente y escucha unas voces, las voces de Misao y de Aya. _

_En la habitación de la pequeña, Aya tenía en sus brazos un conejito de felpa el cual Misao quería y su mamá no se lo daba. _

_- No, Pooky no quiere irse contigo, quiere irse conmigo!- decía en broma la madre. _

_- Mama! Quero Pooky, Mishi quere Pooky...- Misao alzaba sus manitas por el muñeco. _

_- No, porque Pooky quiere irse conmigo...- decía Aya sonriendo. _

Misao parecía que estaba recordando algo vagamente, mira al fondo de su habitación y ve un conejito de color azul sucio y viejo que le faltaba ya un ojo.

- Pooky...

En la sala, Hiko estaba bastante preocupado y al mismo tiempo una gran tristeza se estaba formando en su ser, ese amargo recuerdo de su mente lo estaba perturbando.

- Esa niña, cómo se atrevió... engendro del mal...

_Se podia ver que la niña y su mamá jugaban, Hiko estaba muy cerca... aunque en la habitación Aya veía que Misao se había enojado bastante por el peluche. _

_- Misao, tranquila esto es un juego! _

_Pero ve que los ojos de Misao mostraban enfado y a causa de eso, la mujer ve que las cocas comienzan a levitar del modo que Aya se estaba asustando. _

_- No... no puede ser!- Aya se asusta al ver lo que ocurre. _

_Hiko había escuchado el ruido de los muebles y entra la habitación, aunque Misao mira seriamente a Aya, la mujer siente como si algo la jalara hacia la ventana y Hiko ve lo que estaba pasando. _

_- Misao! Misao!- Hiko intentaba por todos los medios que su hija reaccionara. _

_La niña parecía que no respondía a las palabras de su padre, intenta acercarse pero le impide hacerlo... entonces Hiko ve claramente como Aya había sido lanzada hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle; éste ve con horror el momento en que el ventanal se hacía añicos y como algunos fragmentos de ese cristal se inscrustaban en la piel de Aya... _

_Misao tenía su mirada perdida y Hiko corre hacia Aya pero... no logra alcanzarla. _

_- Aya! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Hiko gritaba con horror al ver a su esposa caer. _

_El grito se escucha por todos lados, Aya cae hacia el auto del modo que muere en ese instante; Hiko baja y sale de la casa... éste estaba aterrorizado a lo que había visto, se acerca hasta ella y solo alcanza a escuchar algo. _

_- Mi... sao... _

_Un hilo de sangre sale de su boca mientras los latidos de su corazón habían desaparecido, Hiko grita al saber que su esposa había muerto y ve que Misao estaba en la ventana con la cara de sorpesa al ver lo que había pasado, Hiko la mira con odio y repugnancia. _

_- Engendro del demonio!!!!!!!!! _

Kenshin, Sano y Kaoru estaban helados a lo que les había platicado Saito, no creían que Misao sin darse cuenta había matado a su madre de pequeña y Kaoru sobretodo, entendía ahora el por que su padre la trataba de esa forma y su estado mental...

- Pobre Misao... no... no puede ser...- decía Kaoru llena de lágrimas.

- Así es, Misao desde ese momento no ha sido feliz... pues gracias a esa noticia yo la conocí, su padre no decía nada y comencé a ayudar a Misao un poco, logré que dejara de usar ese poder pero... con la muerte de Enishi este de nuevo se ha despertado- decía Saito mientras observa como parte de la ceniza de su cigarro caía al cenicero.

- Ahora entendemos todo...- deíca Sano sorprendio- su forma de ser, tu relación contigo...

- Y qué podemos hacer?- Kenshin pregunta.

- Simplemente apóyenla, pues he estudiado que la telequinesia que posee, es mas poderosa cuando descarga su ira... y como no ha aprendido a tranquilizarse aun, suele perder el control con facilidad...

Los presentes estaban sin palabras a lo que escuchaban, ahora entendían a la perfección a Misao.. ahora etendían porque siempre era seria y una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro, entendían el sufrimiento que pasó días atrás con la muerte de Enishi...

- Misao...- suspira Sano tras decir eso.

- Yo creo que lo entiendo mas, yo conozco a Misao desde que teníamos 7 años y siempre... su padre no la miraba como alguien amoroso...- explicaba Kaoru y Kenshin la abraza para tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, Kaoru...

- Si, su padre realmente no está muy bien que digamos... desde ese incidente su estado mental ha decaído y Misao, ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo con miedo hacia él...

Kaoru golpea sus puños hacia la mesa y mira en forma desafiante a Saito.

- Acaso no sabe que Misao era encerrada en un cuarto pequeño en algunas ocasiones??? Misao no se lo decía??- Kaoru en ese isntante sentía mucho coraje y Saito ni se altera al acto de la kendoka.

- Si- contesta con frialdad.

- Y por que nunca la ayudó???- contesta más enojada.

- Porque su padre lo impedía... hubo una ocasión en la cual intenté llevarme a Misao a un orfanatorio pero lo impidió!- explica Saito como perdiendo la paciencia.

- Misao...

En las calles caminaba con lentitud Aoshi, estaba algo asustado a lo que había pasado con Misao, estaba preocupado y solo mira hacia atrás...

- ... Misao, como me gustaría ayudarte... 

**Fin del capítulo diez**

O.O oh kami.... cómo pueden ver, aquí se mostró la razón por la cual Hiko detestaba a su hija, el por qué la trataba de ese modo, y todo fue porque ella de pequeña mató a su madre y Hiko... no lo superó del modo que se volvió loco y fanático y bueno... ustedes ya saben el resto de la historia... XD.

Hemos llegado al capítulo diez! jejeje y todo gracias por su apoyo! en ese caso... qué mejor que responder a los reviews enviados por todos ustedes:

**Rurouni Andrea:** amiga! ya te extrañábamos! jejeje, espero ya verte por aqui! continuá leyendo! gracias por tu review!

**Gaby(Hyatt):** mou si, pero bueno... ojalá te haya gustado este capi! gracias por el review!

**LighthingStorm:** si, así es... aunque aquí, ya se explica la verdadera razón por la cual Hiko odia a su hija y la trata de ese modo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review y apoyo!

**Shezaei neko:** O.O te los leiste todos? ah kami!! qué valor! jejeje si, tu padre tiene toda la razón es muy buena la historia y de Aoshi, je... pues prefiero que lo vayas viendo por tu cuenta jejejeje y.... ese trato de Hiko hacia Misao es por su madre, Hikari fue una especie de distracción que usé por eso muchos de ustedes me dicen si tiene algo de realción y no, son dos cosas diferentes, aunq así gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

Mou! ya son todos! en fin... de todas formas no se pierdan el siugiente capítulo... pueda que haya algo más de A/M esperen y verán!!!!!!!!!!antes que nada quiero dar un anuncio de última hora... p**_or cuestiones escolares temo decir que por ahorita dejaré de actualizar, regresaré para la actualización hasta el 3 de diciembre de este año_** pues tengo mucho por hacer y la verdad me urge terminarlo, así que no se preocupen porque si regresaré para seguir con el fic! además... aparte de esto tengo que terminar un cuento para un concurso que igual me tiene loca... ojalá me vaya bien! en fin... T.T no quería llegar a esto pero las circunstancias me lo piden!!!!!!!! entonces nos estamos viendo!!!!!!!!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor alKenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	12. Una cita para Misao

**Capítulo 11: una cita para Misao **

****

Misao se había quedado dormida, ella se levanta con dificultad y mas porque escucha su reloj despertador; se levanta de la cama y apaga el aparato... en sus manos tenía ese conejito viejo...

- Hacía tiempo que no recordaba a mamá...

Así, se acerca lentamente y ve que su vestido estaba casi terminado, ella estaba contenta a eso.

- Faltan solo dos semanas para ese día... Aoshi...- susurra.

La chica abraza la tela de su vestido azul rey, y luego lo guarda en su caja para ponerlo debajo de su cama, se cepilla su cabello y luego se viste... ve que su padre seguía dormido, aunque estaba éste en el sofá con el retrato de su madre en sus manos.

- Mamá....

Toma su mochila y sale de su casa con cuidado, pues sabía que su padre no le gustaba que lo despertaran... ella suspira un poco y ve que el cielo era claro, ella sonríe un poco.

- El cielo... siempre debería de estar así de claro...

Ella se encamina, estaba bastante tranquila porque habían terminado ya los exámenes y las últimas dos semanas estarían bastante tranquilas con respecto a las clases, pues el final del curso estaba cada vez mas cerca y al mismo tiempo la graduación...

La chica camina de forma tranquila aunque algo la pone un poco nerviosa... ve a lo lejos a Aoshi.

- Aoshi...

Misao intenta escapar pero Aoshi la alcanza, ella estaba bastante apenada a lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes por lo del otro día...- dice Aoshi mientras la detiene.

- De seguro piensas mal...- dice la pobre chica con la vista al suelo.

- Iee, Misao... yo te había dicho que te apoyaría en todo, acaso lo has olvidado?

- Iee.

- En ese caso tranquila- toma las manos de Misao- estás en confianza.

Makimachi estaba mas tranquila en ese instante y ambos se van rumbo a la escuela... mientras caminan no se dan cuenta que Megumi junto con Shogo estaban viendo lo que nunca creerían.

- Por todos los dioses! Es cierto lo que veo???- comenta una Megumi sin palabras.

- Si, ah caray! Shinomori saliendo con Makimachi?? Está ciego!- habla Shogo mientras hace una mueca de que tnía malos gustos.

- Grrrr no puedo creer que el chico mas aclamado por todas nosotras esté con esa fusilánime de Misao!- Megumi estaba realmente molesta y Shogo la tranquiliza un poco mientras sonríe.

- Yo que sé, ahora entiendo el por qué cuando estábamos cerca de él y mencionábamos a esa Makimachi, se ponía serio...- explica Amakusa mientras pone una de sus manos en su barbilla.

- Ju, creo que lo mejor sería que lo diéramos a saber...

Ambos parecían de acuerdo y se van de ahí... Misao y Aoshi habían llegado al aula de clases y sus amigos estaban un poco extrañados.

- Acaso es lo que creo???- dice Sano sin cree lo que estaba viendo.

Eso se lo dice dando un pequeño codazo a Kaoru que estaba leyendo un poco.

- Qué quieres Sano?- contesta un poco molesta por la distracción.

- Que Misao ha llegado con Aoshi tomados de la mano- dice Sano con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La chica lanza el libro de emoción.

- NANI????

Así era, Misao y Aoshi habian llegado al salón tomados de la mano y cuando Misao se acerca, ellos le hablan.

- Misao! Cómo es eso??? eh???- llega Kaoru hacia ellos toda emocionada.

- De qué hablas?- Misao no entendía nada de lo que decía su amiga.

- No te hagas! Cuando le diste el si??- llega Sano de la misma forma que Kaoru.

Misao estaba mas extrañada de costumbre, aunque de sus mejillas aparece un rubor...

- Emmm no ha pasado nada, ne? Pero se llevan bien, no?- comenta Kenshin mientras sonríe.

Ella asiente ligeramente, lo que causa desilusión en Kaoru y en Sano.

- Y ustedes como siempre inventando cosas- dice Kenshin al ver las caras de su amigo y de su novia.

- Ohh que desilusión la mía...- dice Sano descepcionado.

- No es para tanto Sano- comenta Misao.

Misao se va del salón y camina un poco... aunque no se da cuenta que era rodeada por Soujirou, Tomoe, Shogo y Megumi.

- Y que quieren?- Misao los mira con seriedad.

- No sabíamos que te gustara Shinomori...- comenta Tomoe con una sonrisita en sus labios.

- Deja decir que al menos no tienes malos gustos- dice Megumi que se acerca a ella.

- Cuanto tienen, unos días...- pregunta Soujirou.

- Oh, deja a la chica, aunque creo que Enishi le hubiese molestado eso..- Shogo silencia a Soujirou.

- Basta...- Misao se estaba hartando.

- Oye, acaso tú no sabes como fue que murió el hermano de Tomoe?- pregunta Megumi- Todos dicen qué estabas ahí...

Para Misao era algo molesto que hablaran de nuevo de eso, ella solo se limita a desviar las preguntas de su compañera.

- Pero ya no estaba en ese instante...

- Jejeje y de seguro que irás a la fiesta?- habla Soujirou con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- De seguro que con harapos! Dicen que su familia es pobre!- contesta con burla Tomoe.

La chica se estaba molestando, solo logra hacer abrir el casillero de Tomoe del modo que salen todas sus cosas.

- Nani? MI CASILLERO!!!!!!!!!

Eso provocó la risa de los presentes pero no impedía que los demás la siguieran molestando.

- Oh chica ya no te molestes... solo queríamos saber como es eso con Shinomori- dice Shogo divertido.

- Ya basta hermano!- la hermana de Amakusa detiene a su hermano.

Los presentes giran su vista hacia Sayo, la hermana de Shogo... éste estaba molesto y su hermana se acerca a Misao.

- Ya basta no, acaso les da celos a ustedes... Megumi y Tomoe de que Shinomori le guste una chica como Misao?

- ...- Misao sólo se limita a ver a Sayo.

- Hermana!- contesta molesto- No te metas en nuestros asuntos!

- Asuntos le llamas molestar a Misao?- dice Sayo realmente enojada.

- De verdad que eres una molestia chica...- contesta Soujirou al ver a Sayo.

- Maldita Sayo, ya deja de darnos sermones- Megumi por su lado se molesta ante la intervención de Sayo.

- Si claro, Misao... vámonos de aquí.

La chica de los ojos de olivo se lleva a Misao y cuando están algo alejadas, Sayo respira hondo y mira a la chica.

- Oye Misao, es cierto que andas con Shinomori?- pregunta Sayo y nota un ligero enfado por parte de Misao.

- Iee...

- Pero veo que está interesado en ti... ne?- comenta Sayo al vera fijamente.

- Sayo... basta, dejen de molestarme...

De ese modo, Misao se va y Sayo se queda un poco preocupada... ella mira a su hermano con cierto enojo. Ella regresa a su salón y Sano estaba ahí presente.

- Oh pero si es la linda Sayo!

- Gracias Sano, oigan... Misao ha estado un poco rara, desde lo ocurrido con Enishi...

- Si, ha estado rara... – dice Kaoru un poco preocupada- nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, ya era hora que te acercaras a nosotros.

- Karou... tranquila....- Kenshin intenta tranquilizar a una Kaoru bastante seria ante Sayo.

- Lo siento Kamiya- sonríe la chica- si no te he causado buena impresión desde el principio, de verdad que quiero acercarme a ustedes un poco.

- Na!- interviene Sano- no te preocupes Sayo, aun así eres mi agelito!

Cuando dice esas palabras Sano le da un beso en la mejilla del modo que se sonroja y se lleva a Sano a las afueras del aula, Kenshin y Kaoru se quedan solos.

- Por qué eres así?- pregunta Kenshin preocupado al comportamiento de Kaoru.

- Porque cuando le conviene se acerca... no me agrada ella porque su hermano la domina mucho y le prohibe que se acerque.

- Ya veo...

- Kenshin...

Kaoru se levanta de su asiento y mira por la ventana, ella observa como los alumnos salían o entraban al lugar y luego mira a Kenshin.

- Sabes?...- Kaoru gira su vista y éste nota una ligera preocupación en su chica- hay veces que tengo un pequeño presentimiento, desde que Saito-san nos contó ese pasado de Misao yo... no he estado tranquila.

- Por qué?- pregunta Kenshin mientras toma su mano con delicadeza.

- Es que, no sé... como van las cosas con Misao... siento que algo no está bien, algo que... no sé... me da un poco de miedo.

En eso, el pelirrojo la abraza un poco y la mira.

- Creo que te estás tomando las cosas en serio, no te preocupes... todo estará bien.

- Eso espero...- abraza a Kenshin.

Por otros pasillos Misao caminaba, unos se le quedaban viendo porque la chica se dirigía a cierto lugar... a ese lugar que recordaba casi todas las noches desde que ocurrió. Misao llega al dojo que estaba cerrado al paso de los alumnos, pero ella entra sin que sea vista y mira el lugar.

- Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido por completo en este lugar...

De pronto en su mente pasan esas escenas que la incomodan, cuando mató de ese modo a Enishi, por alguna extraña razón, ya no se sentía tan mal a eso... solo cada vez que recordaba eso... sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre..

- De nuevo lo mismo...

- A qué te refieres?- una voz se acerca y queda detrás de Misao.

Misao gira su vista y ve que Aoshi estaba ahí, miraba que el lugar estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, se acerca a Misao.

- Aquí fue...

- El lugar donde Enishi murió...- contesta con frialdad la chica.

- Y qué haces aquí?- pregunta Aoshi mientras observa lo que quedó del lugar.

- Simplemente intento superarlo...

Entonces la chica intenta salir del lugar, aunque su mano es detenida por la de Aoshi, éste parecía que no quería dejarla ir... Misao por su parte lo mira de forma extraña.

- No... quieres... salir conmigo?

Para la chica era algo sorpresivo, nunca en su vida nadie le había dicho eso... ella baja su mirada y se pone un poco roja, luego mira a Aoshi.

- De... acuerdo...

Aoshi era el que estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Misao sonreía totalmente... eso lo hacía sentir un poco tranquilo... al final, Misao se va de ahí del modo que deja a Aoshi solo.

Las clases eran bastante tranquilas y de hecho ya los profesores ni hacían nada... los alumnos tenían total libertad de estar por toda la escuela... Misao y Kaoru se quedan en el aula mientras que Kenshin sale a dar la vuelta solo, era una de las pocas veces que hacía eso...

- _Me siento mas tranquilo..._- piensa Kenshin.

Aunque para su sorpresa se encuentra a Aoshi guardando algunas cosas en su casillero, éste lo ve y le hace una seña para que se acerque.

- Es raro verte por aquí y solo, casi siempre estás acompañado de Kamiya.

- Si, así es...- sonrie Kenshin- oye, no quieres que charlemos un poco?

- Mm?

- No lo quieres hacer en el bar que está aquí cerca?

Shinomori parecía interesado a la invitación de Kenshin, éste solo sonríe.

- Puede ser hoy?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

- De acuerdo, adelante...

- En ese caso voy por mis cosas, espérame a la salida.

Aoshi aun así estaba un poco extrañado a todo eso, hace lo que que Kenshin le dice y no tarda mucho en salir el chico pelirrojo. Ambos toman camino y se van a ese bar que estaba a dos cuadras de la escuela...

Cuando llegan ven que estaba un poco vacío y ambos se van a la barra, el barman no tarda mucho en atenderlos.

- Yo quiero sake- Kenshin pide su orden al barman.

- Himura, no degusto de beber... solo deseo una limonada.

- Bueno, no te preocupes.

Así, ambos esperan un poco su pedido... Kenshin miraba un poco a la nada y luego mira a Aoshi.

- Veo que estás intresada en Misao, no es asi?

- ... yo veo que ustedes la protegen...

- Porque no queremos que le hagan mas daño de lo que le ha hecho la vida- dice Kenshin mientras observa unas botellas.

- ... lo sé, en sus ojos puede reflejar esa mirada de sufrimiento- dice Aoshi.

- Así es, ella es nuestra amiga y bueno, yo quería charlar contigo con respecto a eso...

- Entiendo.

- No eres un chico de muchas palabras por lo que veo- comenta Kenshin mientras sonríe.

Kenshin sonríe ante ese último comentario y Aoshi no dice nada, eso para el pelirrojo era un si.

- No importa, de todas formas creo que ella necesita a alguien que la comprenda... creo que eres la persona correcta.

- Lo crees así?

- Si- suspira el pelirrojo y lo mira fijamente- pues todo lo que ha pasado en estos 6 meses tú has estado presente... Saito una vez nos comentó que la ayudaste... eso ni nosotros lo hacíamos.

- Dime Himura... qué es Saito de Misao?- pregunta Aoshi un poco serio.

Para ese momento, ellos ya tenían su orden... Aoshi movía con ligereza su bebida y la miraba con detenimiento, Kenshin solo lo observaba.

- Mmm bueno, creo que esa pregunta le corresponde a Kaoru...

- Doushite?

- Porque Kaoru conoce mejor a Misao que yo... aunque sé que él es su psicólogo, aunque siento que ese tipo le tiene cierto aprecio...

- Ya veo... eso es Saito para Misao...- dice un poco más tranquilo Shinomori.

- Tranquilo, él sabe que tú no le harás nada...

- Me siento mas tranquilo.

- Que bueno...

- Eso significa que podré hacerlo...

Himura deja de tomar su sake y mira a Aoshi a los ojos, Aoshi casi se había terminado su bebida y la deja en la mesa.

- Simplemente que se lo diré al final de la fiesta de graduación...

- Bien! Eso me da gusto!- dice Kenshin muy contento.

- Gracias Himura, fue bueno charlar un poco contigo.

Entonces el chico de ojos azules toma su mochila y sale del lugar, Kenshin se queda ahí... estaba mas tranquilo al hablar con Aoshi, paga la cuenta y sale del lugar...

Aoshi por su parte caminaba lentamente y se dirige al parque, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Misao estaba en una de las bancas del lugar sentada viendo hacia el cielo de la tarde. Misao de pronto lo mira...

- Te estaba esperando.

- Como sabías...?- dice extrañado el chico.

- Digamos que alguien me dijo podrías estar aquí.

De ese modo, Aoshi se sienta y mira a Misao, ella seguía con esa mirada aunque con un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

- Quieres tener la cita ahora?

- Como quieras.

Eso era un si, Aoshi toma de la mano a Misao y la invita a levantarse, así ambos se van de ahí... Misao estaba tranquila porque podía tener un poco de paz, nadie que la molestara, nadie que la hiciera enojar... eso la alegraba un poco.

Aoshi antes que nada la invitó a comer a ese restaurante de ocasiones anteriores... ambos degustan de un buen plato y Misao parecía que lo disfrutaba, su alma estaba iluminada en esos instantes, estaba contenta.... era la primera vez que Misao se sentia feliz... viva.

Luego de esa comida, Aoshi la lleva a un museo de arte; ella nunca en su vida había estado en uno y se queda maravillada a los cuadros que se mostraban.

- Son realmente maravillosos.... nunca había estado en este tipo de lugares...

- Siempre degusto de venir por aquí, me relaja un poco- le explica Aoshi a la chica.

- Acaso... pintas?

- Hago el intento, no soy muy bueno...

Misao no le creía de todo eso al chico pero siguió apreciando cada escultura y pintura con cierta fascinación... ella casi nunca salía porque su padre nunca se lo permitía, pues decía que eso estaba contra las leyes de Dios... en esa tarde ella se sentía tranquila y llena de paz...

Al salir del lugar, ambos se dan cuenta que ya había anochecido y Misao se pone un poco nerviosa.

- Pasa algo?- pregunta Aoshi.

-... si, tengo que regresar a casa... no quiero que mi padre de nuevo me moleste- comenta ligeramente temerosa

- Eso...

- Aoshi... si, mi padre es así conmigo... gomen na sai...

Intentaba decir algo Aoshi, pero ve que Misao tenía su miraba perdida y ya la conocía casi del todo, cuando su mirada reflejaba eso, daba a entender que le dolía tocar ese tema, al igual como ese intento de abuso por parte de Yukishiro... pues Aoshi solo sabía que ese chico intentó quitarle su inocencia a la fuerza, aunque no sabe que ella con su poder acabó con su vida...

- De acuerdo, deja que te acompañe.

- Pero si pasa lo mismo...- ella no deseaba otra escena de ese tipo- yo..

- Iee, tranquila...

Así, ellos dos se van hasta toparse una calle que dando la esquina se encontraba la casita de Misao, ella se detiene ahí y se despide de Aoshi.

- Muchas gracias por esta cita...- sonríe la chica- es la primera vez que siento la felicidad en mi corazón...

- ... no me agradezcas, lo hago porque eres alguien especial para mi... Misao.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Aoshi de nuevo besa a Misao con ternura, ella se sorprende pero cierrra sus ojos para disfrutar de ese momento... luego se separa y se va de ahí, Aoshi solo la mira.

- _A pesar de todo, siento que no es sincera del todo conmigo... hay algo que siento que le perturba por completo... algo que la hace sufrir dentro de si.._- piensa al verla irse.

Misao llega a su casa y por sus labios una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios, Hiko ve que la chica pasa por el pasillo pero no le toma importancia... la chica entra a su habitación y se ve en el pequeño espejo que tenía, se queda sorprendida al ver que su rostro estaba alegre; al principio se asusta un poco por la falta de costumbre pero luego se da cuenta que podía reflejar esa alegría...

- ... hacía tiempo que no sonreía, hacía tiempoque no sentía esta agradable sensación en mi alma y mi corazón...

Ella de inmediato saca la caja que estaba debajo de su cama y mira el vestido, éste estaba casi completo y solo le faltaban algunos detalles... ella mira por un tiempo ese hermoso vestido que había confeccionado con sus propias manos.

- Aun así, no es tan bonito como los que venden en esas tiendas...

Se acerca a la máquina de coser que tenía y sigue con su labor... la sonrisa aun estaba en sus labios, estaba mas animada que antes... 

**Fin del capítulo once**

mou! de nuevo por aqui!!!!!! weee, ya se me hizo eterno este tiempo que no pasé por aqui y bueno... como pueden ver, Misao tuvo una cita con Aoshi y éste... se ve muy interesado en ella, oh kami... qué pasará? las cosas seguirán así de tranquilas? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!

Jejejeje que les pareció? la graduación se acerca cada vez más y bueno... creo que lo mejor sería pasar ya a los reviews antes de que me quede dormida encima del teclado XD.

**LightingStorm:** jejeje si, como la ves?... esa ira, es algo peligroso si no se controla, en fin... Hiko se volvió loco y por eso trata así a la pobre de Misao... Aoshi y los demás, no sé que puedan hacer, es algo que poco a poco se verá porque está llegando a su apogeo, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Shezaei neko: **mou... bueno el origen de la telequinesia de Misao hasta para mi es un misterio y debo decirlo... hasta para el mismo Stephen King cuando escribió Carrie, porque en el libro tampoco se menciona de donde provino tal 'don'... así que la verdad no lo sé, creo que ni Saito lo sabe... XD eso se los dejo a criterio de ustedes! Aoshi... igual, es raro que no esté... pero, por alguna extraña razón se entera de todo lo que pasa en la escuela y su alrededor, je bueno una razón es porque no es personaje protagónico a pesar de que lo aparenta, es una buena forma de ponerle misterio al asunto... no lo crees asi? grax por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Ali-chan6:** je, no te preocupes! mou... si, esta historia de la madre de Misao es dura y cruda porque nadie se imaginó que Misao... tendiendo sólo 3 años la matara... u.u que cosas, en fin, n.n ya estoy aqui de vuelta para seguirlo! gracias por tu apoyo! ah... mi cuento, XD los resultados los tendré hasta marzo, así que mejor me olvido un poquito de éste para escribir! gracias por tu review!!!!!!

Son todos.... mou, n.n pues ya los dejo porque ya son más de la una y me toy durmiendo... jejejeje nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	13. Preparativos para el gran día

**Capítulo 12: preparativos para el gran día **

****

Se podía apreciar claramente que ese gran día poco a poco estaba llegando, al mismo tiempo porque ese ciclo escolar estaba por terminar y a todos una puerta mas se les cerraba y otra se les abría para algo nuevo...

En lo que era el gimnasio Megumi y Tomoe eran las principales personas que se estabn encargando de todos los preparativos necesarios para ese día; ellas y sus ayudantes deseaban que todo fuese maravilloso e inolvidable para los invitados.

El lugar se estaba llenando de flores, listones... mesas y otras cosas mas que harían de ese día algo especial, ambas chicas revisaban que todo fuese perfecto y nada saliera de su control.

Mientras eso hacían ellas, Misao, Sayo y Kaoru observaban lo sucedido.

- Realmente esto será maravilloso!- comenta Sayo impresionada.

- Debo de admitir que no lo hacen tan mal- comenta una seria Kaoru cruzada de brazos.

- ...

- Bueno! Pero nos lo platicarás, ne??- dice Kaoru al darle un codazo a Misao.

- ... si.

- Ah, es cierto que no estarás ahí, ne?- pregunta Sayo a Kaoru.

- Hai, aun así no me la pasaré en casa encerrada... Kenshin me invitó a cenar para ese día.

- Ya veo! Mou, te lo vas a perder.

- No lo creo, no me sentiría cómoda si estoy ahí sabiendo que ellas fueron las que arreglaron todo, además los directivos me han prohibido la entrada por lo que sucedió tiempo atrás- comenta Karou.

Las tres chicas se quedan calladas, aunque para la sorpresa de ellas, Aoshi junto con Kenshin y Sano estaban también presentes.

- Ohayo! Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta el pollo.

- Pues viendo como será la fiesta!- le contesta la hermana de Shogo con una sonrisa.

- Kaoru, veo que lo has superado!- comenta Kenshin contento al verla ahí.

- Naa! Me tiene sin cuidado porque saldré contigo esa noche.

- Solo falta una semana...- dice Aoshi y Misao lo mira.

- Si- contesta ella.

- Pienso que será algo divertido.

- Si, lástima que Kenshin ni Kaoru estarán ahí! No será lo mismo sin ustedes.

- No es para tanto Sano, les propongo algo... por qué no todos después del día de graduación nos vamos de viaje?- propone Kenshin con una de sis singulares sonrisas, aunque deja a una extrañada Misao.

- Nani?..

- Viaje??? A dónde sería?- pregunta con emoción Kamiya y se aferra al brazo de su novio.

- Creo que sería bueno ir a la playa, no lo creen así?- opina Sayo mientras juntas sus manos y sonríe de emoción.

Kaoru parecía interesada por la idea de Sayo, Sano también y Kenshin sonreía.

- Ohh si, Sol y mucha diversión es lo que nos falta!

- Parece buena idea- menciona el chico de ojos azules, Misao sólo baja su cabeza.

- Pero yo...

Entonces Sano abraza a Misao por el cuello y sonríe de forma muy divertida.

- No te preocupes Misao!- dice Sano en plan para reconfortarla.

- Gracias... si, creo que sería bueno.

- Entonces ya está decidido! Después de la graduación, de viaje!!!!!!!!

Todos parecían alegres ante esa decisión, hasta Misao parecía interesada y si eso pasaba... ya sabría como se las arreglaría con su padre, Aoshi por su parte parecía entender lo que la chica pensaba y solo pone su mano en el hombro de ella lo que provoca un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al fondo del lugar, Megumi y sus amigos miraban la escena.

- La verdad que esos dos parecen que son pareja- dice Tomoe a Soujirou.

- Sigo diciendo que Makimachi usó algo para tenerlo con él.

- Eso no importa- deice Megumi a Soujirou y luego mira a los chicos- solo que es extraño que Shinomori se haya fijado en esa chica tan rara.

- Oye, harán lo que tenían planeado?... lo de el rey y la reina del baile...- Shogo habla un poco serio.

Cuando ellos escuchan eso, Megumi y Tomoe se miran mútuamente del modo que una sonrisa de cómplices aparece en sus labios; algo que deja extrañados a Shogo y a Soujirou.

- Qué nos quieren decir?- el chico sonriente no entendía esa expresión de las chicas.

- Oh, si... como Makimachi parece bastante feliz, no estaría mal hacerle... un favor- comenta Megumi.

- No les queríamos decir hasta ese día, pero creo que queiren saberlo, ne?- dice Tomoe.

- Bien, que venga ese plan... parece muy tentador- sonríe Shogo ante el misterio de todo eso.

De ese modo, Megumi y Tomoe comienzan a explicarles ese plan tan extraño que estaban ideando.

- ... y bueno, todo a eso se resume que haremos lo posible para que ella y Shinomori sean los reyes del baile...- la hermana de Yukishiro había terminado de hablar.

- Además, Kenshin y Kaoru no estarán en la fiesta... así que, no habrá tanto problema- explica Megumi.

Los chicos parecían bastante interesados en lo que les había dicho las chicas, sonríen de forma maliciosa y Shogo los mira desde lo lejos.

- Bien, al menos pasaremos una una noche que nadie olvidará, sobretodo Makimachi.

Así, los preparativos continuaban y nadie dejaba de hablar sobre lo que pasaría esa noche, algunos planeaban lo que harían después de esa fiesta, otros sobre sus planes a futuro...

Las clases por su parte estaban muertas por completo, muchos alumnos solo venían a terminar alguno que otro compromiso que tenían y de ese modo se podían que dar ahí o irse a casa o salir algún lado...

En el caso de Misao y sus amigos, Kaoru y Sano parecían que estaban planeando algo...

- Oigan! Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Yo invito!- dice Sanosuke muy alegre.

- Si! comida!- responde Kaoru.

- Mmm parece bueno- piensa Kenshin mientras ve la expresión de Kaoru y Sano.

- Me gustaría pero... tengo unos asuntos importantes por hacer, discúlpenme- se disculpa Aoshi.

- Este... yo quisiera igual, pero a mi hermano no le gustaría mucho; mejor lo haremos mas adelante...- de igual forma Sayo, Sano la ve extraña.

- Por qué lo dices asi?- dice Sano.

- Porque mi hermano se irá a Londres a estudiar, dejará Japón luego de la graduación.

- Parece bueno, entonces... Misao, tú si puedes, ne?- dice Kaoru.

Hay pequeño silencio de parte de ella, Aoshi la mira de forma discreta y parecía que se lo estaba pensando mucho, al final Misao tiene una respuesta a ello.

- De... acuerdo.

- Bien! Entonces andando!

- Nos estamos viendo...-dice despidiéndose Shinomori.

- Yo me retiro, quiero llegar antes a casa que mi hermano... de todas formas estaré sola toda la tarde.

- Nani??- se queda sin palabras Sagara.

- Mmm Shogo llegará tarde porque saldrá con sus amigos.

- Y aun así no quieres ir con nosotros?

- Iee, gracias por la invitación pero así lo dejamos.

Entonces la chica se va de ahí y Sano se siente un poco triste, Kaoru solo hace una mueca de desaprobación a todo eso.

- Keh! Cuando le conviene...

- Kaoru, desconfiada como siempre.

- Lo siento, solo digo lo que pienso con respecto a ella- comenta seria la kendoka.

De esa forma Kenshin, Kaoru y Sano se estaban tendo mientras que Misao se quedaba a solas con Aoshi, éste la mira...

- Vete, pasarás un rato agradable.

Ella no dice nada y trata de alcanzar a sus amigos; ellos la estaban esperando en la entrada de la escuela y de ese modo toman camino hacia lo que parecía ser el centro comercial que estaba a unas tres cuadras del lugar.

Cuando llegan Misao estaba algo extrañada, pues nunca había entrado a ese tipo de lugares y Kaoru le sonríe.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien...

Misao sonríe un poco nerviosa y todos entran al lugar, ella mira algunos aparadores donde vendían esos vestidos de noche, le recuerda un poco al suyo y se siente un poco mal... Sano lo nota.

- Qué te pasa?- pregunta Sano.

- Nada, solo me acordé de mi vestido...

- Ah! no lo han visto, ne? Es divino!- dice Kaoru muy alegre, hablaba del vestido que Misao usará para la fiesta.

- Es cierto, no sabía que seguías cosiendo...- comenta Kenshin.

- Si, aun lo hago.

- Jejejeje, te lo pondrás ese día?

- Supongo...- reposnde la chica de trenza.

- Si, eso es un si...- dice Kaoru tras darle un ligero codazo.

La chica estaba un poco mas tranquila ante eso, se sentía bien de que sus amigos dijeran esas cosas... aunque por su mente pasaba si era el mas adecuado para ese evento...

Todos ellos llegan a uno de esas tiendas de comida rápida y piden algo, Misao parecía que no conocía ese tipo de comida aunque cuando la prueba, tenía una buena opinión con respecto a eso...

- Misao! En estas vacaciones saldrás con nosotros todos los días!- comenta Sano mientras bebe refresco.

- ..

En eso, Kaoru parece tener una idea, Kenshin sonríe ante eso y Kaoru mira con alegría a su amiga.

- ... creo que es el mejor momento para decírtelo, sé que las dos iremos a la misma universidad y todo; mi padre compró un departamento cerca de la universidad... no quieres irte a vivir conmigo??- pregunta Kaoru y al mismo tiempo toma las manos de Misao- Será divertido!

Cuando escucha eso la chica de trenza, su mirada era de sorpresa... no creía en lo que decía su amiga; para ella era algo maravilloso porque podría vivir tranquila sin la presión de su padre.

- Vivir... contigo?

Kaoru asiente y los chicos miran a Misao para conocer su respuesta.

- Claro si quieres, bueno... yo lo digo porque sé como te sientes en estos instantes con tu padre...

Entonces Makimachi guarda un poco de silencio ante eso, por su mente pasaba si aceptaría dicha oferta tan maravillosa... ella.

- De acuerdo, acepto- contesta Misao.

Sano la abraza y ella se siente un poco rara, Kaoru hace lo mismo y Kenshin le dedica una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Entonces está decidido! Después de la graduación y del viaje nos iremos a ese pequeño departamento- sonríe Kaoru mientras junta sus manos.

- Lo tenías bien guardado...- de´cia Kenshin, pues ni él mismo sabía de eso.

- Bueno Kenshin, a ti te hice el comentario aunque quería que Misao pudiese aceptar dicha oferta.

- Yo sabía que si!

Así ellos tres parecían que platicaban con mucha armonía mientras que Misao solo los miraba y se mantenía callada, sabía que en parte sería difícil pero pensaba que era lo mejor que podía hacer... por su bienestar.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que Saito caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del lugar, éste se extraña al ver a Misao por ahí... se acerca a ellos.

- Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta el ookami al verlos reunidos.

- Pues disfrutando este rato libre!- dice Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- Si, Saito escuche esto, Misao ha aceptado irse a vivir con Kaoru!- comenta Sano muy emocionado.

El ookami no había escuchado bien eso hasta casi se le cae el cigarro.

- S?

-.... hai- contesta Misao.

- Me alegra mucho por ti... por cierto, dejando esas cosas a un lado... cómo te has sentido?

- Bien, he intentado controlarme.

- Eso nos alegra mucho- comenta Kenshin.

- Si! nos preocupa mucho por lo que pasó hace años!- dice Sano pero...

Misao se queda helada ante eso, Sano había hecho un comentario con respecto a ese accidente con su madre; Saito lo mira de forma fulminante... al igual que Kenshin y Kaoru, aunque ésta mira a Misao que tenía su puño apretado y su mirada al suelo.

- Cómo... sabes eso?... cómo sabes...?

- Misao, traquila.. no dejes que la ira te domine.

- ... acaso... lo dijo?... Hajime...

- Misao...

La chica no dice nada, solo hace cachitos la taza de café que Saito tenía en sus manos, Kaoru estaba preocupada por ella.

- Misao! Espera!

Misao se había ido de ahí, Kaoru la sigue del modo que deja a los hombres ahí.

- Bocazas... Sagara, se suponía que esto quedaba entre nosotros!- comenta saito bastante molesto.

- si- Kenshin igual estaba molesto a eso.

- Ella no ha logrado superar por completo eso, su padre siempre la culpó de su muerte...

- Lo siento- de´cia Sano en plan de arrepentimiento.

- Aunque, me alegra que Misao salga de esa casa... es bueno que se vaya con Kamiya y cúando sería?

- Después de un viaje que haremos todos- comenta Kenshin.

- Mm, haciendo planes, ne?

- Hai.

- Ya veo... mejor me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.

De ese modo, Saito deja el lugar y Kenshin y Sano se quedan solos; Kaoru por su parte había alcanzado a Misao que estaba mirando hacia una fuente del centro comercial.

- Misao yo...

- Hajime se los dijo todo, no es así?... por qué?- de´cia Misao sin mirarla pues le daba la espalda.

- Si... para serte franca ha hablado con nosotros sin que te dieras cuenta varias veces.

Entonces la chica reacciona y mira seriametne a Kaoru, al mismo tiempo su rostro reflejaba pena y tristeza.

- Ahora entiendo ese cambio radical en ustedes! DE SEGURO LO HIZO PORQUE USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME PUEDEN APOYAR, NO???

- Misao, si.. así es...

- YA SABEN TODO SOBRE MI! SOBRE MI PASADO, SOBRE LA MUERTE INESPERADA DE MI MADRE! TODO!- dice Misao más molesta.

- Te diré el por qué... él lo hizo por que se preocupó mucho cuando acabaste con la vida de Enishi...

Misao se detiene y recuerda ese amargo momento el cual cae de rodillas y Kaoru la abraza, Misao se sentía culpable de nuevo...

- Todos, nos quedamos sin palabras cunado lo dijiste, tienes tus razones...

- Kaoru, eso había sido aterrador... horrible- de´cia mientras se aferraba a su amiga-...el miedo me consumió y la ira al ver lo que estaba haciendo...

- Entiendo, creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en tu lugar...

Ambas se quedan ahí por algunos minutos, hasta que Misao se sentía mas tranquila... luego, Kaoru se separa un poco de Misao y sonríe le dice algo.

- Tú rompiste la taza de Saito, ne?- dice Kaoru con una sonrisita en sus labios.

- ... si...

- Tienes tu genio amiga!

Eso hace sonreir a Misao y ambas regresan con los chicos, estos estaban mas tranquilos al saber que su amiga estaba mas tranquila...

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos nosotras, quiero llevar a Misao a una tienda en especial..- dice Kaoru.

- Nani?- Misao se queda extrañada.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos!

- Adíos!

Las chicas se despiden de ellos y Kaoru jala a Misao hasta llevarla a una tienda de cosméticos bastante popular en el lugar; Misao estaba con una cara de extrañada...

- Ohhh, Misao! Es que quiero regalarte algunos cosméticos que quiero que uses el día de la graduación.

- Pero... aquí es caro...

- No digas mas! Eres mi amiga y quiero que te veas espectacular ese día para Shinomori!

Misao se ruboriza al escuchar su nombre, entonces Kaoru ve los stands de diversas marcas de cosméticos y ve algunas sombras, rubores, lapiz labiales, etc.

- Bueno, creo que a ti te queda lo natural, así que no será mucho...

Kaoru parecía que conocía ese tipo de cosas y no tarda mucho en tener los colores y tonos adecuados a Misao, la chica de igual modo estaba fascinada a la forma como su amiga elegia lo que le quedaba. Luego de comprar eso, Kaoru la lleva a lo que era una perfumería y Misao encuentra una esencia de cerezos que le iba con su personalidad... Kaoru estaba fascinada...

Después de unas dos horas, Kaoru y Misao salían de la tienda y en las manos de ella llevaba dos bolsitas con los comsméticos que Kaoru le regaló.

- Con esto y ese hermoso vestido que has hecho, serás la sensación de todos!

- .... gracias...- dice apenada Makimachi.

- Y bueno, estará tu padre estos días?- pregunta Kaoru.

- Iie, no regresará hasta el viernes antes de las ocho de la noche.

- Entonces... iré a tu casa para enseñarte a maquillarte, está bien?

- .... si.

Así, ambas se van cada una a su casa.... las horas pasan y llega la noche, a las afueras de Tokio un coche deportivo de color rojo pasaba por la carretera que se dirigía a Kyoto, en ese coche estaban cuatro chicos que parecían divertidos.

Ese coche se detiene de pronto al ver una especie de corral y de ahí salen dos chicas y dos chicos, los cuales en sus manos llevaban algunas linternas; las chicas por su parte llevaban una maleta que pesaba un poco del modo que ambas la llevaban.

- Soujirou, de seguro es aquí?- dice Shogo al ver el lugar.

- Claro, aquí es- contesta el chico sonriendo.

- Quien no te conociera dirían que estás traumado, no te cansas de sonreir?- comenta Megumi cansada de verlo sonreir a cada rato.

- Iie.

- Eres un caso perdido- comenta Tomoe.

Los cuatro ven que a lado de ese corral había como una especie de granja y revisan la forma de entrar al lugar, Shogo deja una de las cubetas que tenía en sus manos en el suelo y revisa el lugar...

No tarda mucho en encontrar la entrada y de ese modo, llama a Soujirou.

- Bien, entremos...- ordena Shogo.

- Nosotras nos quedamos aquí, no quiero ver a los cerdos bajo sus manos- dice Megumi y mira Tomoe.

- Además revisaremos si viene alguien.

Soujirou y Shogo entran al lugar y ven que al fondo habían algunos cerdos de edad mediana, con la linterna se dan cuenta que estaban dormidos. Los dos acercan la maleta y sacan dos palos de metal y de igual modo acercan las cubetas que tenían en sus manos.

- Me dan lástima estos cerdos...- comenta Shogo al verlos.

- Que mas da!- dice Soujirou.

- Sangre de cerdo, para los cerdos!

Al decir esas palabras hicieron su trabajo: los dos chicos golpean a los animales con los palos para acabar con sus vidas y obtener lo que deseaban; Megumi y Tomoe se tapan sus oídos al escuchar el sonido de los cerdos, un sonido que aterraba a cualquiera... de pronto ese sonido se apaga del modo que las chicas solo se miran.

- Al parecer todo salió bien.

- Así es... jejejeje- dice Megumi sonriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Shogo y Soujirou salían con cuatro botes llenos de una sustancia rojiza y la maleta donde venían los instrumentos que habían usado; las chicas se asquean un poco.

- Vámonos ya- propone Megumi.

- Debemos de cuidar de que siga bien hasta el viernes- dice Tomoe al ver un poco esa sustancia.

- De acuerdo, evitaremos que sufra cambios- contesta Shogo.

- Megumi... manejas?

- No me queda de otra...

Al final, ellos suben al auto y los cuatro botes los guardan en la cajuela de éste, enciende de inmeditato el coche y se van de ahí; dejan la puerta del lugar abierta y al mismo tiempo... esa evidencia.... 

**Fin del capítulo doce**

mou! como ven, ya falta muy poco para la graduación... qué pasara?... demo, al parecer Megumi y compañía han ideado algo bastante malo... ¿qué es exactamente?... claro, estas y muchas más cuestiones serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo!!!

Je, bueno... debo aclarar que este fic está llegando a su final... T.T mou, si... al mismo tiempo la fiesta de graduación será a partir del siguiente capítulo y bueno... para los que hayan leído el libro o visto la peli... si, será mas o menos igual, ya que desde que inicié con esta historia había dicho que trato de apegarme mucho a la obra de Stephen King y bueno, creo que está dan resultados... ustedes que dicen???

En fin... por hoy no podré contestar los reviews por falta de tiempo pero... agradezco a todos ustedes que lo están leyendo y al mismo tiempo que sea de su agrado... jejejeje en este caso ya me despido y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!!!! porque se llevarán muchas sorpresas!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	14. Baile de gala: Inicio

**Capítulo 13: baile de gala: inicio **

****

Los días pasaban como agua, ese gran día se acercaba mas y más; del modo que todos estaban ansiosos a ese día....

En el caso de Misao, ella se levantaba temprano y miraba por algún rato ese vestido que hizo con sus propias manos, pues ya estaba terminado y justo a tiempo.

Durante esos cuatro días, Kaoru estaba de visita en su casa, Hiko no estaba presente por que se fue de viaje y no regresaba hasta el viernes antes de las ocho de la noche.

En esos días, Kaoru era su maestra, pues a Misao le enseñaba como maquillarse y arreglarse bien para ese día, pues Misao nunca en su vida había usado algún tipo de maquillaje o algo por el estilo...

Al principio a la chica le costaba un poco de trabajo pero aprendía con bastante rapidez, Kaoru al mismo tiempo veía su vestido y no dejaba de halagarla.

- La verdad me tienes sin palabras a tu vestido, jejeje- dice maravillada Kamiya al ver una y otra vez su vestido.

- Deja de decirlo así por favor, solo espero que sea adecuado...- dice un poco apenada Misao.

- Y dime Misao, ya tienes hasta los zapatos?

- Hai, eran de mi madre... míralos.

Así la chica le enseña a Kaoru una caja un poco amarilla y Kamiya lo abre... ve que eran unos hermosas zapatillas de color de su vestido con tacón, parecía que eran de gamusa...

- Son muy lindos!

- Los saqué sin que mi padre se diese cuenta.

- De acuerdo... mou, la verdad me gustaría verte hoy en la noche pero ya sabes...

- No te preocupes, luego te platico- dice Misao como tratando de apoyar a su amiga.

Ese tipo de pláticas con Kaoru eran raras en Misao, pues solo con ella hablaba con mas confianza... eso mismo era porque la conocía de tiempo atrás y era algo mas que su amiga; ambas platican un poco mas y revisan los últimos detalles de todo, pues esa noche era la mas especial... pues había llegado el gran día...

Cuando había llegado el mediodía, Kaoru se despide de su amiga y le desea todas las suertes.

- Misao, ya verás que saldrá todo de maravilla... pásatela bien!

- Lo... intentaré.

- Todo puede suceder, así que... arriba esos ánimos!- dice Kaoru mientras le guiñe el ojo.

Kaoru se va de la casa de Misao y ella limpia un poco la casa, sabía que poco a poco la hora estaba llegando y todo parecía perfecto...

Cuando estaba el atardecer, Misao decide meterse a bañar y en la tina usa una escencia de cerezos que Kaoru compró ese día en el centro comercial; al salir del baño, se mira en el espejo y no duda en secarse con mucho cuidado su cabello...

Misao se mira por unos instantes dándose cuenta que ese azabache que tenía era largo hasta su cintura... llega a su habitación y ve en su cama el vestido azul y los zapatos; ella mira por unos instantes el vestido y se lo pone... le quedaba de perlas...

Makimachi se mira en el espejo, ese vestido que tardó en confeccionar era azul rey y largo hasta los tobillos, el escote era de tirantes y dejaban ver un poco su pecho, algo que al principio la ponia un poco colorada y extrañada.

Después de verse en el espejo con ese vestido, comienza a pintarse... ella no necesitaba mucho maquillaje, su rostro es cubierto por un polvo muy ligero, se pone un poco de sombras que combinaban con sus ojos, se enchina sus pestañas y luego sus labios son pintados por un rojo tranquilo.

En su cuello se pone un collar de perlas que parecían pertenecer a su madre y en sus manos algunas pulseras de plata la adornaban... su cabello estaba recogido y salían algunos mechones que caían como caireles...

Mientras se ponía la esencia de cerezos, su padre había llegado y la mira, estaba sin palabras... Misao lo ve por el espejo.

- ... padre...- dice un poco asustada.

- A dónde vas?- pregunta su padre con frialdad.

- A mi fiesta de graduación...

- Con ese vestido??? Mira! se te ven hasta esos bultoscochinos, todo mundo los verá! Además osas con usar el color virginal! ERES UNA PECADORA! QUÍTATELO!

- no!

Hiko mira que su hija estaba seria, eso lo hace retroceder y Misao termina de arreglarse porque se asoma a la ventana y mira que Aoshi ya estaba presente, estaba en un Mercedes de color azul.

Misao no dice mas y sale de su casa. Cuando sale, ve que Aoshi salía del coche y la recibía con una rosa blanca.

- Te ves muy bien, Misao...- dice Aoshi de forma muy amable.

- Gracias.

- Nos vamos?

- Hai- asiente la chica.

El chico toma con delicadeza la mano de Misao y la conduce a la puerta del coche la cual, éste la abre y Misao entra ahí. Aoshi entra por el otro lado y se dispone a manejar.

Por otro lado, Saito había terminado de comer algo y se disponía a leer algo... él no iba a estar presente en esa fiesta porque no degustaba de ellas, deseaba que a Misao le fuese todo bien y que regresara para saber de ella.

- Solo... espero que todo salga bien...

Misao miraba las luces de la noche en la gran capital, Aoshi en momentos la miraba... no creía que su pareja fuese tan linda, sus ojos destacaban por su vestido y el ligero maquillaje que usaba. No pasa mucho cuando ambos llegan a la escuela, Aoshi detiene el coche en el estacionamiento de dicho lugar.

- Hemos llegado.

- ...

Aoshi se daba cuenta que Misao estaba un poco nerviosa, intenta calmarla un poco tomando la mano de la chica y la mira a los ojos.

- Tranquila...

Misao solo hace un gesto de agradecimiento y ambos salen del auto y ven que varias parejas mas, estaban llegando a la fiesta de gala. El chico toma el brazo de la chica y la conduce hacia la entrada, cuando llegan, sobretodo Misao estaba maravillada al lugar... realmente Megumi y Tomoe habían hecho un gran trabajo con respecto a la decoración...

La chica mira a su pareja, éste venía vestido con un traje de color negro con camisa blanca y una corbata azul.

- A pesar de todo no lo hicieron mal, ne?- comenta Aoshi y Misao se le queda viendo.

- Así parece.

En ese mismo instante, Misao se asusta al ver a alguien que pone sus manos en sus hombros casi descubiertos... ella gira su vista y ve a Sanosuke; venía con un traje gris y corbata roja.

- Misao! Te ves fenomenal!- dice Sano mientras la saluda.

- Sano, que gusto verte aquí.

- Guau! Que hermoso vestido, dónde lo compraste?- pregunta maravillada Sayo.

Sayo se acerca a Misao con un poco de refresco en sus manos, ella venía con un vestido entallado de color durazno el cual dejaba ver su esbelta figura y su cabello estaba suelto, algo que le daba un toque de elegancia total, Misao se pone un poco nerviosa a esa pregunta.

- Este.. yo, yo lo hice...

- De veras?

- Si..

- Eres muy buena en la costura- dice Aoshi en plan de halago.

- Gracias...- agradece Misao sonrojada.

Los presentes que pasaban alrededor de ellos, estaban sin palabras al ver a Misao; al parecer no se creían que estaría presente de ese modo... al fondo, Megumi que estaba con un vestido violeta y Tomoe con uno negro estaban sin palabras.

- Debo reconocer que Makimachi se lució- dice Soujirou que no dejaba de mirarla.

- Baka, eso no impide que nuestro plan salga como queremos- dice Megumi molesta.

- Y a que hora será la famosa coronación?- dice Shogo.

- A las 10 de la noche- contesta Tomoe mientras ve su reloj.

- Entonces no falta mucho para eso- dice Soujirou.

- Todo está de acuerdo a lo planeado?- pregunta Megumi bastante seria.

- Si, lo hemos revisado ya como 10 veces.

De ese modo, la fiesta parecía tranquila... Misao y Aoshi se sientan en una de las mesas que había y miran a los demás invitados; de repente Aoshi se levanta y se acerca a Misao.

- No deseas bailar?

Misao se siente un poco incómoda, pues no sabía bailar... aun así, Aoshi la lleva a la pista de baile y de ese modo, éste pone su mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra en su otra mano; Misao de nuevo estaba sonrojada.

- Es fácil...

La pareja comienza a moverse al compás de una música tranquila para ese momento, Sano por su parte y Sayo los miraban.

- Veo que Aoshi realmente la quiere- dice Sano mientras suspira, Sayo lo escucha con atención.

- Si?...

- Hai, Kenshin me dijo que posiblemente hoy Aoshi le diría lo que siente luego de la fiesta.

- Eso me parece lindo... sigamos bailando.....

Sayo besa con suavidad a Sano y éste sonríe de esquina a esquina y siguen bailando. Aoshi enseñaba lentamente a Misao la forma de bailar.

- Acaso sabes?- pregunta divertida Misao.

- No mucho, solo lo necesario...

Megumi y Shogo observaban en todo momento a la pareja, y al mismo tiempo el escenario donde había dos sillas bellamente adornadas y que había dos coronas: _para el rey y la reina del baile_.

En otro lado, Kaoru se encontraba vestida con un vestido largo de color rojo y al mismo tiempo sentada en una mesa muy elegante; no hacía mas que mirar su plato y luego a la copa de vino que tenía enfrente de ella... Kenshin se limpia su boca con una servilleta de tela y la mira de forma preocupada.

- Qué pasa Kaoru?, no has tocado tu plato...- dice Kenshin preocupado

- Kenshin yo... me siento un poco incómoda.

- Oro? Si tú fuiste quien eligió el lugar para cenar.

- Así es...- dice dudosa Kamiya- demo, no sé siento un mal presentimiento sobre algo.

Kenshin acaricia con suavidad la mano de Kaoru y la mira a los ojos con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

- Te precipitas mucho, vamos... no querrás que se te amargue la cena... o si?

- Creo que tienes razón- dice sonriendo y tranquilizarse lo mejor posible.

De ese modo, la chica toma su cubierto y prueba bocado del plato... de regreso en la fiesta se podía ver que eran las nueve en punto; para ese momento, Sano y Misao estaban sentados en una mesa y Aoshi caminaba por ahí...

- No creí que tú misma hayas hecho ese vestido- dice asombrado el pollo a la creación de Misao.

- No fue muy facil, aunque hice el intento.

- Oye... puedo saber por qué el otro día, tú y Kaoru se fueron y nos dejaron solos?

Misao no recordaba eso mucho y se queda pensativa un poco, al final parece recordalo y habla de eso con Sano.

- Me llevó a comprar unas cosas- contesta Misao apenada.

- ... ya veo, creo que sé a lo que te refieres; ustedes las mujeres... son todas iguales.

Makimachi se queda con cara de no saber nada, Sano la mira extraña porque parecía que no entendía lo que quiso decir, luego éste se levanta y se va a su mesa con Sayo; Aoshi por su parte había regresado con algo de beber para él y su chica.

- Todo bien?

- Así parece...

En ese mismo instante, el director hace un llamado a todos los alumnos del modo que estos miran hacia el escenario.

- Bien, como pueden ver... esta es una noche la cual pienso que será inolvidable para todos ustedes, pues es una noche en la cual una etapa ha terminado en sus vidas y al mismo tiempo una nueva etapa está por iniciar... han dejado ya esta etapa y su destino es sin lugar a dudas la universidad. Creo que lo mejor sería que los dejara a todos con esta agradable fiesta y estos comentarios los dejo para que el lunes, que es la ceremonia de clausura... aunque antes de dejarlos quiero que les den un fuerte aplauso a las organizadoras de este mango evento... me refiero a Megumi Takani y a Tomoe Yukishiro!!!!!!

Al decir esas palabras todos aplauden con fuerza a las dos chicas que se acercan rapidamente al escenario, el director les pasa el micrófono...

- Muchas gracias a todos por sus aplausos!- dice una Tomoe muy emocionada.

- Estamos contentas de que todos o mejor dicho, casi todos están presente en esta fiesta de reucerdo para todos ustedes- comenta Megumi saludando a todo mundo desde el escenario.

- Como ven Megumi y yo les deseamos de todo corazón uqe esta noche sea involvidable para todos!

- Recuerden que a las 10 en punto de la noche se dará a conocer al Rey y a la Reina del baile!!!!!!

Ambas se despiden dando un beso al aire y bajan del lugar, Sano estaba fastidiado a eso y Sayo solo sonríe con nerviosismo.

- Rayos! Creo que Kenshin y Kaoru la están pasando mejor!

- No es para tanto Sano- dice Sayo tranquilizando a su pollo.

En la mesa de Misao, ella estaba con curiosidad con saber quienes serían los reyes de ese evento; Aoshi la saca de sus pensamientos.

- Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- En ese caso, ahora vuelvo.

Aoshi deja la mesa y Misao ve en su reloj que eran las nueve con cuarenta y cinco minutos, poco a poco se acercaba ese momento... la chica escucha algunos murmullos de los invitados que hablaban de los supuestos candidatos a ese lugar. No pasa mucho cuando Aoshi regresa con algo de comida y Misao come con tranquilidad.

- Oye Misao, te parece si luego de ver la coronación salgamos de aquí?- dice Aoshi mirándola a los ojos.

- Mm?- Misao se queda extrañada.

- Es bueno el ambiente aquí... pero comienzo a aburrirme, tú que piensas?

- Creo que tienes razón, por ahora no me estoy divirtiendo- dice Misao un tanto pensativa.

Sano seguía sentado en la mesa mientras Sayo platicaba con algunas compañeras, éste de pronto se queda un poco extrañado porque ve que Soujirou se iba detrás del escenario con mucha cautela, de igual forma ve que Shogo también...

- _Creo que estoy viendo visiones..._- piensa Sagara.

Este se pega un poco en su cabeza y ve que no había nadie por ahí... por su mente pasaba lo que posiblemente estén haciendo en ese mismo instante Kenshin y Kaoru, de pronto, de sus labios una sonrisita picarona aparecía.

- _Ese Kenshin es un picarón! Jojojojojo._

- Y esa sonrisita?- pregunta Sayo al ver su sonrisa.

- Este... yo... nada! Jajajajaja- dice mientras se reía.

En ese restaurante, Kaoru estaba dando un sorbo a su copa, la deja en la mesa con cuidado y ve que estaba vacía.

- De verdad te agradezco esto Kenshin.

- Te lo merecías, ya sabes que haría esto y mas para verte feliz....

En la fiesta, todos los presentes ya estaban en sus asientos pues solo faltaban dos minutos para ese gran momento... Megumi y Tomoe se acercan lentamente de nuevo al escenario y deciden tomar el micrófono; Sano las miraba de forma extraña y se arrepentía de estar ahí.

- Por fin... ha llegado el gran momento que todos estaban esperando!- comenta Megumi.

- Así como lo oyen!- anuncia Tomoe- Ha llegado la hora para la coronación del Rey y la Reina del baile y al mismo tiempo, de esta fiesta de gala para los alumnos de este último curso!

- Como pueden ver, en estos asientos estarán los reyes de este evento y al mismo tiempo portarán estas coronas...

Al decir eso, las luces iluminan esa zona del escenario, los alumnos parecían maravillados con eso y de nuevo las luces regresan a las chicas.

- Así que...

- Diremos quienes serán los reyes!- dice Tomoe.

- Mucha suerte a todos!- ambas dicen al unísono.

Entonces Sayo se acerca al escenario y les da a las chicas un sobre blanco, éstas le agradecen y la chica de ojos de olivo se va a su lugar.

- El rey y la Reina del baile y de esta fiesta son....- dice Tomoe.

Megumi saca la hoja que estaba dentro del sobre y las dos la llen en voz alta.

- MISAO MAKIMACHI Y AOSHI SHINOMORI!!!!!!!!!!!- gritan al mismo tiempo las chicas.

La gente se sorprende al escuchar eso, todos giran sus miradas hacia ellos... Misao estaba sin palabras y Aoshi de igual forma...

- No... puede ser...- dice Misao sorprendida a lo que había escuchado. 

**fin del capítulo trece**

MOU!!!!!!!! como pueden ver... el gran día ha llegado... el baile de gala ha iniciado, qué pasara?... que habrá sido lo que vio Sano?... esto y más en el siguietne capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!

Jejejeje antes de pasar a los reviews debo decir que esta parte, será dividida en cuatro capítulos, por ser una parte bastante fuerte y ligeramente complicada... aún así no dejen de leerlo porque faltan algunas sorpresas para descubrir.

Pasemos a los reviews!!!!

**Dark-Tomoe:** pues lo que harán exactamente Megumi y compañía ser verá hasta el siguiente capi... y si, la verdad que Misao no se espera algo... grax por el review!!!!!!!!!!

**gaby(hyatt):** mou, pues aqui está la primera parte de la graduación! espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!!

**Lighting Storm:**opino lo mismo, Sayo no es mucho de confiar pero... lo que tiene ella es que es una borreguita de los demás... ya lo verás luego! gracias por tu review!!!!!!!

Es momento de que me retire y bueno... pues no se peirdan la siguiente parte de la graduación... algo sucederá que provocará que sea una noche inolvidable...jejejeje no se lo pierdan!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	15. Baile de gala: catástrofe

**Capítulo 14: baile de gala: catástrofe **

****

Todos los invitados estaban sin palabras a lo que habían escuchado, nadie podía creer que Misao... siendo la chica que todos molestaban en cierta forma fuese la reina de ese baile... pero sobretodo, siendo el rey el chico mas aclamado por la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela y al mismo tiempo la pareja de la chica...

Algunos hacían comentarios sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, Sano estaba sin palabras y ve como Aoshi tomaba la mano de Misao y lentamente se acercaban al escenario; para eso, los chicos les dejan el paso libre y de ese modo ellos caminan con un poco de mas libertad.

- Vamos!- dice Megumi bastante animada.

- Sus coronas los esperan- comenta Tomoe con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Sano se queda extrañado, pues logra ver a lo alto del escenario a Shogo y a Soujirou... pero lo que lo deja mucho mas extrañado que antes era algo que estaba arriba de los asientos donde Aoshi y Misao se sentarán.

-... botes?- dice extrañado y en voz baja.

De ese modo, parecía que veía que Soujirou y Shogo tenían como unas cuerdas en sus manos; Aoshi y Misao estaban subiendo por las escaleras del lugar mientras que el resto de los invitados viroteaban a los reyes de esa fiesta.

- Los felicito a ambos!- decía Megumi.

- Vamos siéntense!- Tomoe por su lado los guiaba hacia sus asientos.

Así todos los presentes ven como ellos recibían en sus cabezas unas hermosas coronas y ambos se miran por unos instantes, para Sano se le hacía muy extraño y ve que los dos chicos se estaban preparando para algo.

- Nani?... no lo permitiré!

Sanosuke por su parte intenta hacer llamar la atención a su amiga, aunque unos chicos lo detienen.

- No te precipites...- dice un chico mientras le obtruyen el paso.

- No lo podrás evitar- dice otro chico más alto que él.

El pollo se detiene y mira que ellos ya se habían sentado, cuando Misao se acomoda en su asiento, Sano mira hacia arriba y ve como Shogo y Soujirou jalaban unas cuerdas y solo escuchan.

_Sangre de cerdo... PARA LOS CERDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Cuando dicen esas palabras, los boten se abren y en eso... Misao y Aoshi sienten como les caía algo líquido sobre sus cuerpos; ellos miran que era algo de color rojizo y de mal olor, Aoshi se queda helado ante eso y Misao también...

Los chicos cuando ven eso, no dudan en atacarse de la risa, todos se reían ante esa escena, Aoshi huele un poco de esa sustancia.

- San... gre?...

Mira a Misao… ella tenía su mirada baja mientras en su interior escuchaba las carcajadas de todos esos chicos y chicas, de pronto ella se mira sus manos; estás estaban llenas de sangre eso a ella...

- Sangre... mis manos... manchadas... de sangre...- decía en un susurro mientras sus ojos se abren tanto al verlas.

Al ver eso, por su mente pasa ese recuerdo de la muerte de Enishi y Aoshi intenta hacerla reaccionar pero no lo lograba; Sano por su parte estaba preocupado a lo que estaba sucediendo... Misao se mira todo su cuerpo manchado de sangre, su vestido estropiado... todo... de pronto, deja de escuchar las voces de todos ellos, su mente se pone en blanco y sus ojos de igual forma, ella cae de rodillas al suelo y parecía que estaba entrando en estado de shock.

- _Risas y mas risas... es lo único que puedo escuchar... pero... la sangre en mis manos, esa marca que no me deja dormir tranquila... todos se ríen... quiero dejarlos marcados... pero... ¿cómo?.... no puedo dejar de escuchar esas burlas de su parte, no puedo... demo... puedo hacerlo... puedo hacerlo, si!...- _decía la chica desde su interior.

Aoshi se acerca a ella pero se queda quieto al escuchar una voz fría de parte de Misao.

- No... te acerques...

Cuando Aoshi se agachaba ve que la mirada de Misao había cambiado... y claramente siente que es lanzado hacia una pared.

- Aoshi!- grita Sano al ver lo ocurrido.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que algunas cosas comienzan a moverse y las copas de las bebidas estallan, Misao se levanta y tenía una mirada que solo mostraba odio, ira y crueldad... los presentes estaban estupefactos a todo eso; Misao los mira de forma amenazadora.

- Nadie.... nadie se atreve a insultar a Misao... a Misao Makimachi! NADIE!!!!!!!

Sus manos las alza del modo que las luces de las paredes caen, Sano esquiva eso con un Aoshi inconsciente y ve que Misao... estaba llena de ira.

- _No... puede ser..._- piensa Sano.

- Ha sido demasiado, su muerte está cerca.... sus días han CULMINADO!!!!!!!!!NADIE SALDRÁ VIVO DE ESTO... NADIE!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía Misao mientras movía todo a su paso.

En eso, se escucha como todas y cada una de las puertas de la escuela eran cerradas de golpe, los alumnos estaban asustados y helados a lo que sucedía...

- Quien lo diría que aquí terminarían sus miserables vidas...- decía fríamente la chica y Tomoe estaba helada.

- ....

Misao mira a Tomoe y se acerca.

- Tú serás la primera!

Al decir eso, Tomoe solo ve como era lanzada y cae a la zona donde estaban las luces... siente que su cuerpo era quemado y muere en ese mismo instante. A causa de eso muchos comienzan a correr y a gritar de desesperación; Sano estaba impresionado y tenía aun a Shinomori sin conocimiento.

Todos se dan cuenta que las puertas estaban selladas e intentaban de las miles de formas de escapar del lugar. Misao solo los observaba como ratas de alcantarilla.

- _kirei wa kitta nai, kitta nai wa kirei _

_ Ii wa warui, warui wa ii _

_Ikiru wa shindiru, shindiru wa ikiru _

Mientras decía esas palabras y cerraba sus ojos, el fuego comienza a aparecer por el lugar, todo la escuela estaba en llamas lentamente y esos chicos no podían salir de ahí... Sayo por su parte corría tratando de encontrar alguna.

- QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ QUIERO SALIR YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!- decías Sayo aterrorizada.

Pero ve que Shogo estaba cerca de ella e intentaba hacer lo mismo.

- Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquí!- decía su hermano casi en el mismo estado.

Misao parecía estar tranquila al ver lo que sucedía, parecía que estaba disfrutando de ese momento, de ese cruel pero al mismo tiempo dulce momento... ve como algunos gritaban de terror y no duda ni un solo instante lanzarle las copas rotas a ellos, del modo que sus rostros y cuerpos eran heridos por los fragmentos de cristal y al mismo tiempo de sus cuerpos emanaba ese líquido rojizo...

- Aoshi, Aoshi, despierta! Debemos de salir de aquí!- Sano intentaba de todas las formas hacer reaccionar a Shinomori.

Aoshi lentamente abre sus ojos y mira al pollo, éste se sienta y se queda helado a la destrucción que estaba ocurriendo.

- Misao!

Pero Sano lo detiene, éste ve como Misao acaba con la vida de algunos profesores cuando los cables del equipo de sonido llegan a ellos y sus cuerpos eran quemados cuando ven que estos estaban mojados por las bebidas...

- No puedes hacer nada, la ira..- decía muy preocupaco Sagara- la está consumiendo...

- Pero... eso es peligroso!- Aoshi gritaba mientras veía lo que ocurría.

- Lo sé... debemos de salir de aquí primero que todo...

Para Aoshi era algo duro, Misao no había notado que ellos estaban buscando la salida del lugar... mira a lo lejos y ve que Soujirou y Megumi lograron salir...

- De todas formas... su vida hasta aquí ha llegado...- decía con cinismo tales palabras.

Megumi y Soujirou corrían a toda prisa y chocan contra Sano y Aoshi; Soujirou sobretodo estaba helado a eso.

- Maldito bastardo!- dice Sano hecho una furia mientras toma del cuello a Soujirou- Mira lo que han ocasionado!!!!!!

Soujirou tenía en su rostro aun esa estúpida sonrisa y Aoshi los miraba con repugancia...

- No puedo creer hasta donde han llegado...- decía Shinomori igual de molesto.

- Cállate Shinomori...!!!- Megumi calla a Aoshi.

De ese modo ellos estaban ya cerca de la salida y ven que la entrada al gimnasio estaba cerrada de nuevo; los cuatro corrían hacia esa salida, Megumi estaba al frente de ellos, ésta la abre con todas sus fuerzas y...

- NANI????- Sano se queda helado a lo que sus ojos ven.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que las lanzas que usaban en los entrenamientos de atletismo llegan a todo golpe, Megumi no logra esquivarlas del modo que... los hombres ven como una se le enterraba en su frente y la otra en su cuello y una mas... en su abdomen.

- ....- Aoshi estaba sin palabras.

De la fuerza con la cual habían llegado los objetos, Megumi queda incrustada en la pared y sus ojos quedan abiertos, llenos de terror, mientras que su cuerpo se llenaba de sangre.. una chica que por ahí estaba grita de terror y sale corriendo, aunque los chicos ven que la chica muere al caerle desde arriba otra lanza...

- No... puede ser...- Sano estaba aterrorizado, quería creer que todo era un mal sueño.

Ven que no había nada mas y salen por diferentes caminos; Aoshi y Sano pierden por completo el rastro de un Soujirou aterrado y arrepentido...

- Y... Misao?- pregunta Aoshi.

- Busquemos a Saito...- dice Sagara serio.

Así asienten y se van de ahí, ven que muy pocos alumnos habían salido del lugar, al mismo tiempo ven que los policías estaban llegando y al mismo tiempo estaban sin palabras a lo que sucedía.

Dentro de la escuela, Misao bajaba lentamente de las escaleras y algunos chicos intentan lanzarle cosas pero les era imposible; algunas de ellas eran hechas polvo con solo que Misao las mirara... su alma estaba llena de ira, nadie podía sacarla de ese estado y acaba con todos... sin compasión...

- _Su destino... es la muerte, el infierno... todos en este mismo instante sienten el infierno que carcome su cuerpo, su alma... todo.._- pensaba la chica desde su interior, desde su alma.

Muchos seguían sin encontrar salida alguna; Misao ve que uno de ellos estaba por romper una ventana cuando siente que un costal de arena caía en su cabeza...

De pronto, una puerta se abre de golpe y al mismo tiempo una katana aparecía en la entrada... ésta llega hasta Misao que la toma...

- Nadie volverá a insultarme, nadie volverá a humillarme... todos sentirán el infierno en su piel, en todas... partes.

Había perdido por completo el control de sus emociones, solo en su ser irradiaba la ira... la ira de una broma de esa clase...

Para ese instante, el director había muerto a causa de un estrangulamiento por el cable del micrófono cuando intentó poner calma al asunto... la mayoría de los profesores también habían muerto a causa del equipo de sonido.

Algunos de esos alumnos también habían muerto cuando eran golpeados por las sillas o sus cuerpos eran mutilados... Misao solo observaba con crueldad ese instante.. todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre de cerdo, la sangre que por su mente solo decía que tenía que acabar con todos ellos, con todos esos seres inferiores a ella; pues en parte eran inferiores, no hacían lo que ella con su mente y sus propias manos lograba...

Comienza a caminar con lentitud y ve a Shogo con Sayo abrazándola.

- Maldito cobarde, como osas en realizar tal acto... sin medir las consecuencias...- decía Misao con una mirada fuera de lo normal.

- Misao, basta!- Sayo estaba llorando, quería detenerla- basta!

- Je, veo que en este instante... sus huesos serán polvo...

Shogo se separa con brusquedad de Sayo y ella mira con horror a Misao, estaba sin palabras y sus ojos demasiados abiertos. Cuando Misao decía esas palabras, Shogo grita como nunca y cae al suelo... no se podía mover...

- Mis... huesos...- decía Shogo lleno de dolor.

- Y ahora que quieres?... los músculos?

- Pie...dad... Mi... sao...- imploraba Shogo aterrado y herido.

- Yo no tengo piedad... a los seres inferiores!

En ese mismo instante Misao logra destrozar la lengua del chico y este deja de hablar al igual que sus cuerdas vocales... Sayo estaba sin moverse y solo podía apreciar como Shogo moría torturado a manos del poder de Misao...

- ... sentirás como tus músculos se rompen...

Shogo tenía un rostro lleno de dolor y siente como sus músculos se destrozaban... Sayo estaba gritando.

- Basta! BASTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos la hermana de Shogo.

- ... tú momento ha llegado...- menciona Misao.

La katana que tenía en sus manos, queda en el aire y con ello, le encesta un golpe directo a su corazón, lo cual le da fin a su vida... a su miserable vida... Misao solo sonríe hacia Sayo y ella grita de desesperación, de terror, de angustia...

- SHOGO!!!!!!!!!!!! IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y de repente su voz se apaga al instante, sus ojos se movían de un lado para el otro y Misao le había dado la espalda para seguir con su camino...

En lo que era en un coche, Kaoru estaba dormitando mientas Kenshin le acariciaba el cabello, tenían sintonizando el radio cuando...

_En la escuela preparatoria Shinoda, ha ocurrido un terrible incendio del cual se dice que ocurrió a las diez con veinte minutos, no se sabe las causas pero las autoridades están presentes... no se han visto salir a muchos alumnos que parecían que disfrutaban de una fiesta de gala.... _

- Nani?- Kaoru se despierta de pronto.

- La escuela...- menciona Kenshin con preocupación.

Kaoru parecía en shock, algo por su mente pasa del cual mira con desesperación a Kenshin.

- Misao! Misao!

- Qué te pasa Kaoru?

- VAYAMOS! PRESIENTO QUE ALGO MALO ESTÁ PASANDO Y TIENE QUE SER CON MISAO!!!!!!!!- decía muy preocupada la chica, tenía un presentimiento que no la dejaba descansar.

Cuando Kenshin escucha eso, no duda ni un solo segundo en encender el auto e ir en busca de Misao...

Por otro lado, en una casa... la televisión estaba encendida y de la cocina salía Saito con un vaso de agua; éste se queda helado e inmóvil al ver la escuela en llamas.

_Hace solo una hora se produjo este terrible incendio del cual no se sabe su razón, los alumnos parecían disfrutar de una fiesta de gala cuando ocurrió esto... las autoridades están llegando por todas partes pero... solo se han visto salir a una cantidad aproximada de 200 alumnos. _

Saito deja caer el vaso del modo que este se hace añicos, algo le decía que conocía esa razón...

- No puede ser... MISAO!

Deja todo como estaba y se pone su gabardina, al mismo tiempo toma sus llaves y sale de la casa a toda velocidad, enciende su coche y va hacia esa dirección...

Misao por su lado estaba por los pasillos del colegio, cuando pasaba... estos se encendían en llamas y si pasaba algún alumno lo lanzaba hacia los lados o simplemente acaba con su vida en un solo instante.

- _Tanto tiempo he esperado esto... mi dulce venganza está presente, nadie de nuevo me humillará... nadie..._

Los invitados intentaban salir una vez mas pero Misao los acorralaba como sabandijas y rompía los vidrios del modo que unas chicas de vestidos color pastel caen por las ventanas y sus cuerpos se hacían mil al chocar contra el suelo, una de ellas no cae en el suelo... sino, en la reja de la entrada, del modo que esos fierros de blanco se tiñeron de su sangre...

El peinado de Misao se había arruinado, su negra cabellera suelta se movía al compás de sus pasos, de ligeros pasos que nadie escuchaba sin importar de que usaba zapatillas de tacón... parecía que estaba cerca del salón de música y mira el piano del modo que lo lanza hacia unos chicos.

Unon de ellos logra escapar pero ve como su amigo era llevado por ese piano hasta la pared, Misao solo mira los ojos llenos de terror ese chico al ver a su amigo muerto...

- Pobre diablo!

El chico temblaba de lo que veía y Misao le entierra los pedazos de cristal que había en el suelo; éste cae sin vida y lleno de carmín cerca del piano...

Misao lentamente recorría toda la escuela y pasa hasta al dojo que seguía cerrado... ahí ve que habían algunos profesores que sin pensarlo dos veces, acaba con sus vidas usando las shinais y una que otra katana que yacían en las paredes como exhibición...

Todos esos profesores mueren a causa de eso, porque Misao los encierra por completo... también pasa por la piscina del modo que ve a una chica que no conocía del todo y esta la ve...

- Onegai! Te... ten compasión de mi!!!!!!!!!!

- Iie!!!!!!!!- contesta la chica.

Makimachi lanza a esa chica al agua y lentamente va cubriendo esa piscina con una manta del modo que la chica no logra salir de ahí, solo sentía como lentamente le faltaba el aire a sus pulmones...

Misao seguía haciendo lo mismo hasta que sale de la escuela... no sabía cuantos habían muerto en el incendio del gimnasio y mas porque pocos encontraron la salida, no sabía cuantos había matado con sus propias manos.... no sabía cuantos se salvaron al salir, pero ella los encontraría... sabía encontrarlos....

La chica se pierde en la oscuridad de esa noche fría y sin Luna.... 

**fin del capítulo catorce**

Mou! bueno... sólo puedo decir que Misao se está vengando de todos y cada uno de los que estaban en esa graduación... en el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasa después de que ella sale de la escuela...NO SE LO PIERDAN!

Bueno... XD es Navidad así que... agradezco a todos su apoyo a este fic por estarlo leyendo y dejando sus mensajes... gracias y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	16. Vida destrozada: sendero

**Capítulo 15: vida destrozada: sendero **

****

Se podía apreciar que en esa capital, la noche estaba en su pleno apogeo como el terror y la agonía de muchos seres... se podía escuchar como la gente corría porque miraban como una chica destruía todo a su paso... no ne importaba si eran niños, mujeres o ancianos... todo lo destruía a su paso...

Misao caminaba lentamente por las calles de la cuidad, cuando pasaba por algún lugar, éste se destruía o se incendiaba; si se traba de que algunas personas pasaran, ya sea a pie o en coche, ella sin pensarlo dos veces acababa con su vidas...

Todo había sido a causa de una mala broma por parte de los alumnos de último grado antes de llegar a la universidad.

La policía, los bomberos y las ambulancias llegaban a toda velocidad a la escuela; nadie creía que un día de gala se convirtiese en la peor de las noches, los chismosos estaban en el lugar viendo que pasaba... algunos lograban escuchar uno que otro grito de terror por parte de los invitados que se quedaron encerrados en el lugar mientras las llamas consumían todo a su paso...

La gente estaba sin palabras a lo que había sucedido, no tenían la respuesta a la causa de ese terrible accidente... al mismo tiempo veían que ciertas zonas estaban siendo destruidas de forma misteriosa...

Los alumnos que habían logrado escapar de las llamas, corrían despavoridos a buscar refugio en algún lado, aunque muchos... seguían el camino de Misao.

- NO SE INTERPONGAN EN MI CAMINO!!!!!!!

Mientras decía eso, acababa al instante con las vidas de esas personas, pero lo curioso de todo era que su propósito eran los estudiantes de aquella noche de gala... aun así, morían por su poder personas inocentes.

Algunas personas hasta se detenían y se quedaban sin palabras al ver a una chica cubierta totalmente de sangre, su cabello suelto y sus ya fríos y sin vida ojos verde azules, mientras que en su mano tenía una katana que estaba toda llena de ese líquido carmín...

En lo que era la escuela, un auto se detiene a toda fuerza y Saito sale del vehículo y sus ojos se abren tanto a la sorpresa que se lleva de ver la escuela hecha un infierno terrenal. Por su mente se imaginaba algo de lo que había pasado... aunque su duda inicia al saber la causa de eso...

- No... puede ser..

El psicólogo ookami se acerca a uno de los policías que parecía registrar un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

- Qué pasó exactamente?- pregunta a uno de los oficiales.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud, solo que hace unas dos horas hubo algunas explosiones... no hemos podido sacar a todos los que estaban ahí...

- Entiendo...

Saito caminaba lentamente por las patrullas y por las ambulancias, dentro de él decía que no deseaba encontrar el cuerpo inerte de alguno de los amigos de su paciente, cual va siendo su sorpresa que en una patrulla encuentra a Sano y a Aoshi en la parte trasera del auto, como dormidos.

-....- no dice nada, sólo los mira.

De ese modo, Saito golpea la ventana y Sano se despierta.

- Eh?.... Saito-san?....

Al verlo, una mirada de sorpresa se forma en su rostro y mueve con un poco de brusquedad a Aopshi que no tarda en levantarse; Sano abre la puerta y abraza a Saito, este lo seára de él con brusquedad.

- Como deseaba ver una cara conocida!- dice Sano casi llorando al ver a Saito.

- Que pasó?- éro Saito pregunta en un tono muy serio.

- .... Misao... le jugaron una mala broma y...- dice sin mirarlo Shinomori.

- Ha perdido el control de su poder! Le tiraron unos botes de sangre de cerdo en su cabeza y ella...- continua Sano, pero llega un instante que no le salían las palabras.

Sano no podía seguir, en parte se sentía culpable porque pudo haberlo evitado, Aoshi intenta calmarlo.

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa...menos tú.

- Entiendo, Misao ha de ver perdido el control de sus emociones al ver la sangre en sus manos- explica Saito mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

- Qué quiere decir con eso?- Aoshi se queda extrañado ante esas palabras por parte del ookami.

Saito y Sano se miran mútuamente, sabían que Aoshi no estaba enterado de eso... Saito se lleva a los dos chicos de ahí, del modo que los hace entrar a su auto.

- Será mejor que dejemos este lugar, debemos de encontrar a Misao antes de que ocasione mas muertes- ordena Saito pero siente la mirada seria de un Aoshi que pedía una explicación a eso.

- No han respondido mi pregunta.

Sanosuke no le queda de otra que decirle, de hacerle saber lo que Misao podía hacer... le dice que la causa de que perdiera el control de ese modo era porque la sangre de cerdo en sus manos la hizo recordar ese momento en el cual acabó con la vida de Enishi, también lo pone al tanto un poco sobre el poder de la chica...

- Ahora entiendes las veces que les pedía hablar conmigo?- comenta Saito pero nota que Aoshi estaba más preocupado.

- Misao... solo deseo que esté bien...

- Eso esperamos...

De ese modo, Misao seguía su camino, destruía todo a su paso... pero lo extraño de todo era que había pasado por una iglesia la cual la deja intacta, la chica parecía que iba a un lugar en especial.. . pues no caminaba a la inercia.

Mientras seguía por su sendero, algunos policías la ven...

- Detente!

La chica hacía caso omiso, aunque se detiene al ver que un arma del policía apuntaba hacia ella.

- Un ser inferior a mi, no puede con eso...

Ella manipula de cierto modo las armas del modo que estas acaban con la vida de sus portadores, algunos de ellos caen al suelo y otros encima de sus coches... mientras que Misao se acerca a uno de ellos y un dedo pasa por la sangre de uno de ellos del modo que pone en sus labios.

-... bastardos...

Entonces deja el lugar y sigue con su camino, por otro lado, Kenshin y Kaoru escuchaban con antención la radio del modo que estaban sin palabras a lo que Misao había hecho.

- Kenshin! Vamos date prisa!- dice preocupada Kamiya.

- Kaoru, tranquila!!- y Kenshin intenta tranquilizarla.

- Qué no ves que es demasiado peligroso que Misao esté en ese estado???- comenta ya desesperada Kaoru y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo sé demo...

La kendoka hace que acelere el pobre pelirrojo que casi choca contra un peatón... ambos estaban casi en medio del tráfico citadino, aunque al paso que lo debajan el lugar se estaba haciendo cada vez mas solo, oscuro y frío...

Ambos se quedan un poco extrañados a eso y ven algunas personas en el suelo sin vida y algunas casa hechas polvo... Kaoru estaba asustada y al mismo tiempo su preocupación crecía mas y más.

- Ella...

- Parece que estamos... cerca...- silencia a Kenshin.

Kenshin acelera un poco el automóvil y ninguno de ellos dos se esperaba que Misao pasaba por una calle... Kaoru ve que ella estaba cubierta de sangre y en sus manos llevaba un katana en el mismo estado...

- Kenshin! DETENTE!!!!!!!!!

El pobre pelirrojo detiene el auto de golpe y ambos casi se van hacia delante, ven que Misao seguía camimando como si nada... Kaoru abre la ventanilla del coche y le grita.

- Misao! Misao!

La chica parecía escuchar la voz de Kaoru y la mira.... Kaoru se queda helada al verla, no era la Misao que conocía... Misao alza un poco su brazo mientras tenía su puño cerrado, los dos chicos se quedan helados a lo que se les esperaba, Misao abre su puño y en eso... el coche sale volando del modo que ambos seres sienten como el transporte rodaba hasta detenerse por si solo... Misao sigue con lo que hacía.

- ... no se interpongan...

Así la chica deja el lugar, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho... Saito y los dos chicos estaban desesperados al saber que no tenían rastro alguno de Misao.

- ... pero, como la encontraremos?- pregunta Aoshi.

- Ella de alguna u otra forma dejará un rastro, pues será mejor que la encontremos lo antes posible- dice Saito mientras maneja.

- Por qué?- pregunta igual Sanosuke.

- Simplemente porque...- dice seriamente.

Hay un silencio en el ookami, ambos chicos ven que su rostro cambia de inmediato y ven que reflejaba preocupación y un poco de ... miedo en sus ojos.

- Qué... puede pasar?...- dice Aoshi.

- ... sería una gran amenaza para todos... pero.... pero... puede morir en el intento..- explicaba, aunque sus palabras eran casi entrecortadas.

- Nani? CÓMO???? PERO....

- Usar ese poder teniendo como base la ira que fue acumulando en toda su vida, eso genera que su cuerpo sufra de un desgastamiento muy fuerte y eso... puede ser hasta mortal...

- Cómo... cómo lo sabe?- Sano no lo quería creer.

De repente, Saito detiene el coche y los mira con una frialdad que los deja un poco asustados.

- Tenía una hermana de nombre Hikaru, era el mismo caso con Misao... ella murió a causa de eso...

Con ese comentario, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra alguna, Saito de nuevo maneja y siguen su camino hasta lo que parecía ser la casa de la chica.

Misao por unos momentos se detiene y mira que enfrente de ella estaba su casa, la casa donde convivía con ese padre que solo le tenía odio y réncor...

- He... llegado...

En eso, cae de rodillas y parecía que salía del trance... de pronto, unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de su ojos... y mira sus manos y su vestido...

- ...no, no puede ser... kami... IEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por una parte no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, en parte se sentía un poco tranquila de llegar a casa...su cabeza estaba un poco cansada....

Misao entra con un poco de trabajo a su casa, ve que todo estaba lleno de velas y no había ninguna luz encendida, ve que en el suelo había una especie de camino hecho con velas y lo sigue, no sabía bien a donde llegaba... aunque al final se da cuenta que llegaba a esa sala donde al fondo estaba Hiko rezando debajo de un gran Cristo de madera...

- .... padre...- dice ella al verlo.

Los ojos de Misao habían cambiado un poco, ella deja caer la katana que tenía en su mano izquierda y camina lentamente mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos verde azulados...

- Padre... tengo... tengo... miedo...

Al decir eso, Hiko abre sus ojos y gira su vista, ve a Misao en ese lamentable estado... aunque sus ojos muestran terror y repugnancia.

- No te acerques a mi... enviado del mal...- dice amenazadoramente su padre.

En eso, Hiko le lanza una vela a Misao del modo que la flama quema uno de sus brazos, aunque logra hacer que el objeto caiga en otro lado gracias a su poder...

- Padre... no...- dice temerosa.

- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME LLEVES AL INFIERNO! NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!!!!!- grita Hiko y Misao intenta detenerlo.

- Padre!.... basta!....

El hombre no le hace caso del modo que se acerca a ella y cual va siendo la sorpresa de Misao que éste la aprisiona con sus brazos.

- ENGENDRO DEL MAL, SAL DE ESTE CUERPO EN ESTE INSTANTE... REGRESA DE DONDE VIENES... REGRESA AL INFIERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!

- .....

Misao no se esperaba que Hiko tomara la katana y se la enterrara casi por completo en su costado izquierdo, ella grita tan fuerte que no podía soportar ese dolor que le producía la hoja de la katana en su cuerpo....

- QUE AL MENOS ESTE CUERPO... SERÁ PURIFICADO Y TÚ... REGRESARÁS AL INFRAMUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía Hiko mientras escuchaba ese grito de dolor por parte de Misao.

El padre de la chica saca la katana y de nuevo se la entierra, Misao grita por segunda vez de terror y unas amargas lágrimas salen de sus ojos mientras que estos de nuevo sus ojos se ponían blancos... ella parecía que estaba en shock... Hiko de pronto siente un gran escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo...

- ... tú... también?....- dice en un susurro.

Hiko se aleja de la chica y ve que esta parecía que sufría, pues toca su cabeza mientras gritaba tan fuerte que Hiko solo la veía...

- ... te.... te... mataré!!!!!!!!- dice Misao con lágrimas en sus ojos y su mirada era diferente.

Algunos muebles se levantan de su lugar y son lanzados hacia su padre, Misao tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le lanzaba todo eso, Hiko estaba lleno de terror.

- No... basta! Basta!!!!!!!

- Iiee... no... no me detendré...!- dice Misao llena de ira- YA SÉ PORQUE ME ODIAS! YA SÉ POR QUE ME TEMES! YA QUE POR QUÉ TE TENGO TERROR!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA SÉ QUE YO MATÉ A MI MADRE CUANDO SOLO TENÍA TRES AÑOS!!!!!!!!!

Hiko estaba helado a eso, no sabía que la chica lo recordara de ese modo.

- ... tú... tú la mataste... tú fuiste la causa de todo... EL DEMONIO TE TENÍA EN SU PODER Y POR ESO LA MATASTE! ME QUITASTE MI FELICIDAD CON ELLA!!!!!!!!- girtaba su padre mientras el miedo lo recorría-... YO... SIEMPRE TE ODIÉ POR ESO! POR ESO PARA MI ERES UN ENGENDRO... UN ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Para Misao eso era lo peor, ya no podía mas... ya no soportaba una mas, había llegado a su límite...

- ... muere...

- Nani?....- no entendía su padre tales palabras.

- ... vete con ella... vete con mi madre...- dice fríamente Misao.

De ese modo, Misao maneja de cierto modo las velas del modo que sus flamas crecen y queman con lentitud a su padre, a su propio padre... éste sentía las llamas quemar su cuerpo, sentía que el infierno recorría su cuerpo y su alma... Misao lanza una mesa la cual golpea con fuerza a Hiko y luego Misao toma la katana, aunque ve que su visión se distorsionaba un poco... ve que la sangre salía de ella...

- ... mi... sangre...

Ve que estaba herida y no le importa... ella se acerca hasta su padre que ya tenía fuertes quemaduras en su cuerpo, algunos golpes a causa de los muebles que le cayeron en su cuerpo.

- No...- decía su padre herido.

Misao le entierra la katana una vez, Hiko grita pero su voz se apaga... la chica había destruido sus cuerdas vocales, una segunda vez Hiko siente la espada en su cuerpo... pero siente como sus huesos se hacían polvo y su cuerpo lentamente se retorcía...

- Tu corazón... se detendrá y se hará pedazos...

El hombre tenía miedo, lo demostraba en sus ojos, no se podía mover y Misao lo miraba con odio, lo miraba con esos mismos ojos con los que ella era mirada ante los de su padre... Misao le muestra su mano y sus dedos se movían un poco.

- Uno...

Hiko sentía como su corazón se retorcía, de su boca un hilo de sangre comienza a salir... Misao lo miraba con mas odio y mas cuando de los ojos de su padre unas lágrimas salían.

- .... dos...

Su padre sentía mas dolor y mas porque sentía que su corazón era presionado contra algo y sus latidos eran mas y mas veloces, Misao estaba cerrando su puño cuando...

- Tres....

El padre de la chica siente como su corazón se hacía pedazos, no solo eso... todo su interior... todo su organismo...

- ... lo merecías... padre... lo buscaste...

Entonces, retira la katana de su cuerpo y la entierra en su frente del modo que lo deja caer, sus ojos estaban aún abiertos y solo mostraban el terror que había pasado, ese sufrimiento y ese... dolor..

Luego de eso, Misao envuelve toda la casa en llamas, todo quemaba... de nuevo estaba en ese estado pero al salir de esa casa, de la casa de sus malos recuerdos explota... Misao gira su vista y ve como esta hacía explosión.

- ...deseabas estar con ella, pues estarás con ella...- decía casi en un susurro.

Eso lo había dicho con gran frialdad en su voz mientras que en sus hermosos ojos verde azulados no mostraban otra cosa que sed de venganza y al mismo tiempo el odio...

De nuevo retoma su camino pero parecía que se dirigía hacia otro lugar... sigue viendo por su camino a algunos estudiantes y personas que las mata al instante, en ese momento lo hacía con mas crueldad y con mas odio... eso era lo único que en su mente y en su corazón yacían... eran los sentimientos que la dominaban por completo...

La casa donde ella estuvo viviendo seguía en llamas, todos esos amargos recuerdos de ella habían quedado en cenizas... ella ya no deseaba ver eso, no deseaba regresar mas a esa casa, la causa de una de sus grandes tristezas, en ningún instante ella se detiene y mira la casa, sino todo lo contrario... siguió por su camino, por el sendero que ella misma había formado... para eso, en el reloj de esa calle había marcado mas de la media noche...

Misao de nuevo se pierde ante la oscuridad de esa amarga noche, de esa noche de terror... pues logra realizar un corte de luz en toda la cuidad; la cuidad en pocas palabras, queda en medio de esa oscuridad, en la oscuridad de Misao... 

**Fin del capítulo quince**

MOU! O.O lo admito... este en mi opinión es el capítulo más fuerte de toda la historia, simplemente porque aqui vemos como Misao acaba de una forma bastante cruel con la vida de su padre... de igual forma, ella no se da cuenta que vuelca el auto de Kenshin y Kaoru...

Bueno para los que han leido el libro... se dieron cuenta que la muerte del padre de Hiko está idéntico como ocurre ahí, la madre de Carrie muere porque su hija le destruye el corazón X.X, en el caso de los que han visto la peli... -.- a mi parecer esa forma en que como muere ella no me gustó nada, me desilucionó... aparte, yo aqui me estoy basando en el LIBRO porque en la peli, como han visto, Carrie muere en su casa y en el libro no... eso luego lo verán...XD

En fin.... T.T sólo quedan dos capítulos de este fic, en el siguiente veremos que pasa al final de esta noche tan terrible pues Misao llegará a su destino final, ¿qué sera? qué habrá sido de Kenshin y Kaoru? Saito, Sano y Aoshi llegarán a tiempo? esto y más en el penúltimo capítulo de este fic!!!!!!!!!!

Luego de esto, que mejor desearlos a todos lo mejor en este año 2005, que todos suseños se hagan realidad al igual que sus metas... jo! bueno felicidades a todos y.... por hoy solo quiero agradecer a todos por seguir leyendo este fic!!!!!!!!

**Onashiru, Ali-chan6, LighthingStorm, Misao-Shinomori 12, Gaby Hyatt, Shezaei Neko y todas esas personas que leen este fic y no dejan comentarios...!!!!!! **bueno los contestaría pero son casi la una de la madrugada y ando cansadita... -.-demo, ya para la próxima si los contesto!!!

Bueno pues los dejo y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo... de una vez voy avisando... muy posiblemente esta historia termine en tragedia... pues es asi la obra de King y bueno, trato de respetarla lo más posible, yo aviso para que luego no haya reclamos de que por que terminó así! en fin, es bajo su decisión si lo hacen o no...

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	17. Vida destrozada: plegaria de muerte

**Capítulo 16: vida destrozada: plegaria de muerte **

****

Era ya la una y media de la magrugada, una cuarta parte de la cuidad estaba envuelta en llamas, pero la cuidad completa se encontraba en oscuridad casi total, la luz por completo había desaparecido... las nubes por su parte habían apagado las luces de las estrellas de esa noche de Luna Nueva...

Se percibía el terror, la agonía, la muerte... la sangre... el ambiente era tenso y frío, la policía, las ambulancias y los bomberos estaban por todos lados; no solo ellos, también los reporteros que estaban sin palabras a lo que había sucedido, no tenían respuesta a la causa de la muerte de muchas personas, sobretodo de los estudiantes que disfrutaban esa noche de gala en el gimnasio de la escuela.

De la gente que había sobrevivido al poder de Misao, los reporteros les hacían las miles de preguntas para saciar su sed de información para la gente de los alrededores; algunos no decían nada gracias al terror que recorría en sus cuerpos y otros solo decían que una chica había sido la causa de todo, los reporteros por su parte no se creían que una chica teniendo solo 17 años fuese capaz de realizar esos actos de destrucción con esa magnitud.

Las llamas de la escuela aún estaban de pié, por alguna extraña razón estas no se apagaban... de igual modo sucedía con lo poco que quedaba de la casa de Misao...

Nadie sabía a la perfección donde estaba Misao, algunos la veían caminar y si ella los veía no dudaba ni un solo momento en acabar con sus vidas, pues en su mente solo se manisfestaba la ira y el odio a todos esos seres que la humillaron.

El tráfico estaba en aumento por las partes mas concurridas de la cuidad, eso era gracias al terror que se estaba produciendo y en eso... Saito, Sano y Aoshi estaban desesperados porque no encontraban salida alguna.

- Quiero ver a Misao!- dice Sano desesperado.

- Igual yo... pobre...- comenta Aoshi.

- Lo sé...- contesta el ookami casi fuera de sus casillas- nunca creí que tuviese ese poder tan fuerte, no creí que su ira llegara a ese grado.

- Ira?- pregunta Aoshi extrañado- Qué tiene que ver con el poder que posee Misao...

- Verás...- comeinza a explicarle Saito- la telequinesia que posee, su fuerza puede ser mayor o menor dependiendo del grado de su ira, pues la ira que ha acumulado a lo largo de su vida se forma en ese poder...

- Saito-san, ahora que dices eso.. como la puede poseer, cómo puede tener eso?- Sano desaba de algún u otro modo saber como se obtendría ese extraño 'don'.

Saito de nuevo se queda callado por unos leves minutos, parecía que analizaba bien las palabras que le diría...

- Eso aun es un misterio para muchos, yo solo sé que se puede adquirir si tu familia la posee, pero la ciencia aun no ha llegado a una causa específica.

- En ese caso hay que seguir buscándola- Shinomori dice mientras intenta imaginar donde estaba la chica.

En ese instante, el coche tiene la vía libre al dar una vuelta en una esquina... ellos se quedan helados a eso porque todo estaba desierto; detienen el auto y los dos chicos salen de ahí, Sano casi se petrifica al ver un chico muerto pero....

- Ah.... no...

Aoshi se acerca a él y se queda helado a lo que veía, el cuerpo del hombre no estaba completo, le faltaban miembros que estaban regados por todos lados y al mismo tiempo la sangre casi seca estaba encima de ellos.

- Era.. un profesor...- Shinomormi no creía lo que veían sus ojos, Saito no hacía caso a eso y seguí caminando.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, veo que Misao ha matado a mas de los que pesnó en alguna ocasión..

- Eso... sería algo muy fuerte para ella, no?- pregunta Sano aun petrificado.

- Puede ser...

Los tres siguen caminando y ven que el lguar seguía desierto pero en algunas partes de esa zona había gente sin vida por todos lados...

Siguen los tres caminando un poco y Sano deja de repente el grupo y se va corriendo, Saito intenta detenerlo pero le era imposible, Aoshi estaba extrñado y sigue a los dos sujetos.

- Pero qué te pasa idiota?- habla Saito molesto por la acción de Sagara.

- Un coche... volcado?...- dice tales palabras mientras ve el vehículo.

Sanosuke no hacía caso a las palabras de Saito y ve el coche que estaba boca abajo, sus ojos se abren tanto y corre hacia ese auto.

- Es el coche de Kenshin!!!!!!

Asustado el chico comienza a revisar si estaba ahí, solo no deseaba que ellos.. ellos hayan perdido la vida... Aoshi corre y ayuda a Sagara con eso, Saito no le queda de otra que hacerlo; los tres mueven el coche de modo que ven a Kenshin y a Kaoru abrazados, aunque la cabeza del pelirrojo sangraba un poco.

Aoshi y Sano sacan a los dos chicos de ahí y Saito los revisa, los tres respiran de tranquilidad al saber que no estaban muertos, parecían que habían perdido el conocimiento...

- Kenshin... Kaoru...- Sanosuke intenta reanimarlos un poco.

No tardó mucho tiempo cuando ambos abren sus ojos y ven que ellos estaban enfrente de ellos, Kaoru parecía que salía de un trance.

- Misao! Misao! MISAO!!!!!!!

Saito la agita un poco y hace que lo vea a los ojos, Kaoru se queda helada al ver al ookami.

- Saito- san....

En ese isntante, Kaoru abraza al ookami y llora... Kenshin se tocaba su cabeza y parecía que tenía un fuerte dolor.

- Qué pasó?- pregunta el pollo.

- No lo recuerdo bien, solo que- Kenshin intenta dar una explicación pero su cabeza no lo dejaba mucho-... vimos a Misao pasar por aquí y volcó el coche.

- Es un milagro que ambos estén bien, no estás herido?- pregunta igual Aoshi por su estado pero nota que el pelirrojo sonríe en señal de que estaban bien.

- Solo fue ester golpe en la cabeza...-mira a Kaoru- creo que Kaoru no está lastimada... logré protegerla con mi cuerpo....

Kaoru lloraba mientras se aferraba a Saito, éste parecia comprender el sufrimiento de la amiga de Misao, luego la separa con suavidad.

- Ya basta, en vez de llorar deberíamos de investigar a donde fue Misao...

- Creo, creo que tiene razón...- opina Kamiya- tenía miedo, pensé que Misao fue capaz de matarnos!...

- Kaoru, tranquila la encontraremos...- Kenshin por su lado intenta calmarla.

La chica se tranquiliza un poco y ve hacia una calle, los presentes sienten que el aire del lugar era un poco mas frío, Saito mira el cielo.

- Se acerca... una tormenta...

Kaoru por su parte sigue mirando hacia esa calle, algo le decía que Misao había pasado por ahí, Kenshin se acerca a ella.

- Pasa algo?

- No sé... pero, presiento que Misao está en el centro comercial...- piensa Kaoru mientras que los latidos de su corazón eran más y más rápidos.

- Nani?- Aoshi no entendía nada.

- Si es así, regresemos al auto, aun es tiempo- ordena Hajime a los chicos.

Todos asienten y de ese modo regresan hasta donde estaba el auto de Saito, éste lo enciende y a toda velocidad se van hacia ahí... mientras seguían en su camino, ninguno decía palabra alguna, aunque Kaoru mira seriamente a Sano y a Aoshi, parecía que quería saber lo ocurrido.

- ... a Misao... le jugaron una broma pesada a ella y a Aoshi- explica apenado Sagara y Kenshin se sorprende a eso.

- Nani?

- Si... nos lanzaron unas cubetas llenas de sangre de cerdo- seguía explicando Aoshi con su mirada al suelo.

- Eso... es asqueroso!- dice Kaoru molesta.

- Misao perdió el control de sus emociones al recordar la muerte de Enishi, Aoshi dice que se vio sus manos machadas de sangre...- comenta Sano más serio.

Kaoru era la mas afectada de todos, pues estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y solo deseaba su bienestar...

Por las oscuras calles de la cuidad Misao caminaba lentamente, una mano estaba sobre su herida a causa de la katana que Hiko le enterró en su casa.

La chica parecía que no estaba bien del todo, se podía ver que estaba cansada, pero en su mirada ese odio fluía aun en su ser... su respiración era muy agitada, su cabeza parecía que en cualquier instante estallaría del modo que se notaba un poco hasta la sien...

Misao alza su vista y ve que estaba enfrente del centro comercial... ella sonríe un poco, en ese instante iba a dar el siguiente paso cuando siente el ruido de las armas prepararse; ve que la policía estaba rodeándola...

- Será mejor que te detengas!- grita uno de los policías con su pistola lista.

- Ni des un paso mas!- al mismo tiempo que otro policía hacía la misma acción.

-....

Su mirada aun así era perdida, los mira con cierta repugnancia que los policías lo sienten.

- No se... interpongan en mi CAMINO!!!!!!!

Los ojos de Misao se abren tanto del modo que los coches de los policías levitan y caen encima de ellos, algunos logran escapar y disparan a la chica, ella rezachaba cualquier bala de esas armas al hacerlas polvo o simplemente las hacía a un lado.

- Seres inferiores como ustedes, no me matarán asi!

Termina acabando con las vidas de esos seres al abrir un coche el cual contenía gasolina y la derrama a su alrededor, luego ve que en ese coche había un cerillo y lo enciende, lo deja caer y provoca una gran explosión... solo se escucha el grito de ellos...

Ella deja el lugar y sigue caminando hasta entrar al centro comercial, ella ve que todo estaba oscuro y cerrado; sus pasos eran un poco mas difíciles... pues la herida le dolía mucho y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ya no tenía ese terror hacia ella, miraba su mano ensangrentada y no hacía nada...

- Creo que hasta aquí he llegado...

Misao se deja caer en el suelo y mira hacia arriba, sabía que su final se estaba acercando... a las afueras del lugar, Saito y los demás habían llegado; todos estaban asustados al ver a los policías y sus autos calcinarse en esas llamas. Kaoru sale de inmediato del lugar y busca la forma para entrar.

- Kaoru! espera!- pero Kenshin la detiene, ella lo mira desesperada.

- Iee! Msé que Misao está ahí! Misao está dentro del lugar!

- Espera Kamiya, deja que yo abra esto- comenta Saito mientras queda enfrente de ellos.

De ese modo, Saito queda enfrente de ellos, y el ookami alza un poco mano y la puerta estalla; los presentes estaban helados a eso.

- Acaso tú...- dice Sano helado.

- Si, al igual que mi hermana... poseo esto... solo que nunca lo desarrollé como Misao lo ha hecho.

- Realmente nos ha soprendido, Saito-san- comenta Kaoru.

- Y por qué nunca lo dijo?- preugnta el pelirrojo cicatrizado.

- No es necesario... además es mas seguro que quede en secreto, por el bienestar de todos...

Así, ellos entran al lugar y corren en busca de su amiga... Misao por su parte tenia la respiración cada vez mas agitada y ve que el llugar se destruía con lentitud.

- No falta mucho...

Lo que no sabía, era que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde que salió de la escuela, ella no podía sentir que no estaba sola, su mente y su cuerpo estaban ya muy gastados a causa de la fuerza que usó con todo; mira con lentitud al reloj y ve que eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana.

Kaoru y el resto ven que poco a poco el lugar se estaba destruyendo, Aoshi se detiene y parecía que eso era un sueño.

- Misao... no lo puede controlar- dice Saito impresionado.

- Nani?

- Sigamos! No hay que perder tiempo!- comenta Saito.

Siguen corriendo y se detienen al fondo, Misao estaba ahí, de rodillas mientras miraba hacia el techo con sus manos alzadas...

- MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Aoshi al verla.

La chica mira un poco a Aoshi... pero en eso, Kenshin ve en el otro lado una sombra... Sano se queda helado al ver que esa sombra se acercaba... parecían conocer esa sombra.

- Soujirou??????- Himura por su lado no se lo creía, no creía ver esa persona.

Así era, Soujirou estaba presente, parecía que sus ropas solo estaban gastadas y su piel manchada por la tierra, su mirada no era la de un chico que siempre sonreía... sino mostraba terror y al mismo tiempo de odio...

- ... logró salir de ahí...- comenta en casi un susurro Shinomori.

- Hasta que te encuentro Makimachi, eres realmente veloz...- dice Soujirou seriamente.

- No te acerques...- pero ella lo ve de forma amenazadora.

La chica se había levantado y todos ven que ella estaba herida, porque su vestido se había teñido casi por completo de ese carmín.

- Misao!- llama Kaoru.

- ... está herida...- el ookami fija su vista en esa herida.

- Veo que ese color te queda bien, realmente la idea de Megumi y de Tomoe fue bastante buena, anque no nos esperábamos que reaccionaras de ese modo- comenta ligeramente divertido Soujirou a eso.

Todos estaban sin palabras a lo que escuchaban, nunca se imaginaron que Soujirou dijera esas palabras, Misao estaba mas que sorpendida... realmente el odio se hacía mas fuerte en en su interior del modo que ella...

- ASÍ QUE FUE SU IDEA!!!!!!!! USTEDES FUERON LOS CULPABLES DE ESTO! NO SOPORTARÉ UNA HUMILLACIÓN MAS! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! A TODOS!!!!!!!

Todas las ventanas y cosas de cristal estallan al unísono de la voz de Misao, Kaoru estaba asustada y muy preocupada, lo mismo Aoshi... el resto sorprendidos, algunos de los cristales iban a caer encima de ellos pero Saito los detiene y los deja caer con suavidad.

- Veo que también ese tipo es igual de raro que tú... – Soujiou se ríe un poco al decir eso y luego fija su vista de nuevo en Misao- has matado a todos los de la fiesta, pero a mi no, yo... te mataré!

Mientras decía eso, Soujirou sacaba de sus ropas una pistola de color negro, Misao se queda helada ante eso pero no mostraba miedo alguno, lo veía como su fuese una basura aunque...

- Dudo mucho que acabes conmigo usando eso... tú al igual que todos los de esa fiesta merecen su muerte, su pase al otro lado... AL INFIERNO!!!!!!!!!

El fuego comienza a rodear el lugar, Misao estaba incendiando todo mientras se preparaba para matar a Soujirou, un fragmento grande de cristal lo estaba levantando, aunque Sano ve que ella lo hacía con un poco mas de trabajo, se había dado cuenta que estaba cansada...

- Quiero verlo...- desafía a Misao.

El chico tenía el arma preparada, solo faltaba que jalara del gatillo y de ese modo acaba con la vida de Misao, ella solo lo miraba con superioridad...

- Muere...

Eso lo habia dicho con una frialdad y crueldad en sus palabras que lanza el fragmento de vidrio filoso, Soujirou no lo duda ni diez segundos del modo que jala del gatillo.... se escucha el sonido del arma por todo el lugar.

- Misao!!!!!!!- grita Kaoru.

- ....- Saito no pódía hablar a eso.

- Ieeeee!!!!!!!!- Sano intentaba detenerlo.

- Aoshi!!!!!!- pero Kenshin se queda helado al ver a Shinomori ahí... cerca.

Ellos ven como Aoshi corría con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba lo que sucedería solo deseaba protegerla, proteger a Misao de eso...

- Na.... ni...?- Misao se queda helada a lo que ve, de ver a Aoshi...

Tanto Misao como Soujirou se quedan sin palabras a lo que había ocurrido, Aoshi se interpuso entre ellos dos, del modo que el fragmento grande de vidrio se incrusta en su espalda; siente un gran dolor en su espalda, pero al mismo tiempo esa bala de la pistola de Soujirou llega a su pecho... sus ojos se abren tanto y cae al suelo hacia delante...

-....

- No... no puede ser...

Misao estaba helada, no creía lo que estaba viendo, non creía que Aoshi se interpuso entre ellos dos, Soujirou parecía asustado porque ve que Misao estaba mas que enojada... su ira estaba mas del cien por ciento...

- TE MATARÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Misao a Soujirou.

Pero la chica siente una bala dentro de su interior, Soujirou había disparado del miedo y ve que su herida estaba en su hombro, lo mira...

- Como... osas....

Misao logra levitar varios fragmentos del vidrio y los lanza, se los lanza a Soujirou del modo que ese siente como esos fragmentos cortaban su cuerpo, todo... al final Misao logra manipularlo del modo que... Soujirou toma la pistola, se la pone en su cabeza...

- ...mue... re...

Se escucha el ruido del gatillo, Soujirou cae sin vida... Saito estaba impresionado, pues nunca había visto esa faceta de Misao... ella cae de rodillas y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, mira sus manos y las ve con sangre...

- Que he hecho...- dice horrizada al ver sus manos.

Misao mia a Aoshi y corre hacia él, lo ve... estaba aun vivo...

- AOSHI! AOSHI! responde...

Aoshi la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, con dificultad pone su mano en la mejilla de la chica que lloraba...

- ... al menos... puede protegerte... – dice él con dificultad.

- Que... estás... di... ciendo?...- Misao no entendía lo que decía.

Kaoru intentaba acercase pero Saito le impide el paso.

- Déjala...

Misao no creía lo que había hecho... mira a Aoshi.

- Por qué... por qué lo hiciste!!!?????

- Simplemente porque... te... amo...- repsonde Aoshi mientras siente el eterno letargo dominarlo por completo.

Cierra sus ojos y Misao siente que su mano la abandona, ella se sentía mas que culpable al ver que esa persona que amaba de igual forma, se había ido de sus manos... ella...

- Yo.. tamb...

No termina de hablar cuando escucha que su corazón había dejado de latir, ésta lo abraza y luego llora con amargura, con tristeza...

- AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Su voz se escucha por todo el lugar, eso hace reaccionar al centro commercial porque su destrucción era cada vez mas rápida, sus amigos intentan acercarse pero... Misao se los impide..

- Misao!- Kaoru intentaba llamarla pero ésta les impide que den un paso más.

- Iie, no se acerquen...- Misao los detiene.

- Misao! Vámonos!- Saito igual intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión.

La chica los mira y luego a Aoshi, sigue llorando porque por su mente pasan todas las muertes que había ocasionado, todas las agonías que hizo pasar a las personas...

- He... matado a mucha gente, acaso...- habla la chica en tono melancólico.

Mira sus manos y luego a ellos...

- Acaso, este poder es una maldición?... todo quien lo posea termina en desgracia?...- los mira pero se preguntaba a ella misma, su tristeza estaba en flote, la melancolía la dominaba ya por completo.

- Misao! Deja de decir eso! puedes limpiar tus culpas!- discute Kenshin con aires de esperanza para ella, pero Misao se niega.

- Iie, no es posible... no tiene caso olvidarlas... mis manos han quedado manchadas de sangre, de inocentes auqnue algunos se lo merecían...- mira sus manos una vez más.

- Misao...- Saito parecía entenderla.

- Además, por mi ira... por todo... he matado a la persona que amaba...

Una lágrima cae en el rostro de Aoshi, ella sonríe... no era un sonrisa de terror, era una sonrisa llena de ternura... una sonrisa nunca antes vista.

- Esto que poseo es una maldición, no puedes vivir en paz... ni menos al quitarle la vida a esas eprsonas... no merezco esta vida, pues nunca estuvo a mi lado- tenía más lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, estaba realmente llorando.

- Misao no sigas! Puedes hacerlo!- Kaoru no quería ese final para su amiga.

En ese mismo instante algunos muros comienzan a caerse, Saito salva a Kaoru de uno que estaba por caerse encima de ella.

- no sigas...- silencia a su amiga- aún así, estoy feliz de conocerlos; al menos conocí esa felicidad que creía imposible... con ustedes y con Aoshi.

- Acaso... te estás despidiendo de NOSOTROS???!!!- se altera Sanosuke al escuchar esas palabras, no lo creía.

- Realmente es lo que desas Misao?- pregunta Saito bastante serio.

- No tiene caso estar en este mundo donde aun no está preparado para seres como yo o como lo fue tu hermana Hikaru- asiente Misao mientras mira fijamente a esa persona que intentó ayudarlo durante ese tiempo.

- Misao...- Kenshin no lo creía.

- Gracias por todo...- sonríe Misao- amigos, gracias por su compañía, su amistad, su apoyo... todo...

Misao lloraba, sus lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos, el lugar estaba repleto de llamas y estaban rodeando a Misao y a un Aoshi sin vida, Misao no dejaba de tomarlo en sus brazos.

- Me sentiré sola... sin ti...- dice Kaoru a punto de llorar.

- Mentira, siempre estaré a tu lado...- contesta la chica sonirendo y luego mira a Saito- Hajime, gracias por tu ayuda.

La chica de ojos tristes mira que el centro comercial se estaba destruyendo y ve a sus amigos.

- Es momento de que dejen este lugatr... una cosa Hajime...

- Misao...- responde Saito.

- Termine con su investigación y decide usted si sale a luz esto... estoy segura que yo no soy la unica persona que pasa por lo mismo, no quiero que tengan la misma suerte que yo, esta triste suerte...

Otro muro mas, cae y eso separa a Misao de sus amigos, Kaoru también estaba llena de lágrimas, Kenshin la mira y Sano estaba triste de igual forma.

- Es momento...- dice Kenshin.

- Adiós Misao...- se despide el ookami de ella.

Así, los cuatro salen corriendo del lugar solo que Kenshin y Saito escuchan unas palabras de Misao.

- _kirei wa kitta nai, kitta nai wa kirei _

_ Ii wa warui, warui wa ii _

_ Ikiru wa shindiru, shindiru wa ikiru _

Saito y los chicos salen a tiempo antes de que salida fuese obstruida. La chica y Aoshi se quedan ahí; Misao sentía el infierno de esas llamas que la carcomen lentamente.

- Al menos... tuve la dicha de conocerte, de amarte... mi querido... Ao... shi...

Misao siente que su vista era cada vez mas borrosa y sus heridas cada vez mas dolorosas, ella rendida cae sobre el cuerpo de Aoshi y cierra con lentitud sus ojos verde azules mientras que una sonrisa alegre adorna su rostro nostálgico y llena de tristeza... las llamas la envuelven por completo, a ella y a Aoshi.

Todos veían como el edificio se hacía ruinas...

- Esas palabras...- habla Kenshin y escucha a Sano.

- _lo puro se corrompe, como lo que se corrompe es purificado _

_Lo bueno es malo, como lo malo es bueno _

_Vivir es morir, como morir es vivir_

- Amiga...- Kaoru veía el edificio en llamas y Saito tenía su vista totalmente fija a ese lugar.

- ...

Ellos tres se abrazan mientras sentían que una estrella se apaga al instante, el edificio explota por completo y una lluvia inicia como si anunciara la muerte de esa chica...

- Hasta parece que la lluvia está de su parte...- murmura el ookami al sentir esas gotas llenas de tristeza.

Lentamente el fuego de ese incendio es apagado por esa lluvia, esa lluvia de lágrimas, de una lluvia que deja en el recuerdo ese suceso, un suceso sin respuesta...

**Fin del capítulo dieciséis**

ToT mou.... Misao, murió... junto con Aoshi... T.T... yo sé que a muchos posiblemente no les gustó este final tan triste demo, era necesario hacerlo puesto que Misao si siguiera viva, viviría con ese trauma por siempre y no, ella era lo que más deseaba aunque sabía que sus amigos y Saito extrañarían su compañía...

Bueno, a decir verdad hasta aqui termina la historia, en sentido de lo que ocurrió respecto a la vida de Misao... pero, aun falta el último capítulo que vendría siendo el epílogo de lo que ocurrió después de esta catástrofe con Kenshin, Sano, Kaoru y Saito...

Mou, lo volví a leer y la verdad sentí feo por Misao, pasó por mucho y sabía que con ese don... las desgracias continuarían pero.. no pudo cumplir la promesa de enseñarle a coser a Kaoru y que se fuera a vivir con ella a un apartamento al iniciar la Universidad, y al mismo tiempo... posiblemente un lindo noviazgo con Aoshi, en fin...

T.T creo que hice un buen trabajo con esta adaptación... pues en parte fue un honor adaptar esa fabulosa obra de Stephen King, pues Carrie, aparte de ser una historia de terror, es una historia que muestra hasta que grado un humano puede ser cruel con otro que por el simple hecho de ser 'diferente' no pueda entrar a su círculo...y al mismo tiempo demostrar que esa 'diferencia' puede estar más alto que ellos... ustedes que piensan?

Je, mejor pasemos a los reviews... !!!!

**Dark Tomoe:** mou... si, T.T ya acaba mi fic y bueno... la verdad que igual me gustaría alargarlo un poco más pero lo pone en riesgo que luego decaiga el fic... n.nU, mou me da gusto que te haya gustado y bueno... no te pierdas el gran cierre de esta historia y.. n.n de verdad te recomiendo mucho el libro, es muy bueno! grax por el review!

**LighthingStorm: **mou, o.o tranquila... ni de chiste dejaría que Hiko matara a Misao... pero, su padre estaba más que loco ahí y pero Misao para que matara a inocentes e hiriera a su propios amigos era que ya había perdido por completo la razón... si, Saito no sé como pudo salir adelante luego de la muerte de su hermana, si como habías dicho.. el destino final de ella era morir pero junto con Aoshi... mou, je... el siguiente capítulo que es el epílogo, se puede decir que es la continuación del prólogo... y bueno grax por tu comentario! y tu apoyo!

**ShezaeiNeko:** jejejeje, pues la verdad ese capítulo... o.oU no entiendo como fue que no me afectó psicológicamente... -.- no lo creo, cuando lo escribí era una noche de julio a más de las doce...JO! es que este fic lo tengo escrito desde... julio! n.n ya nada más lo publico y hago correcciones, gracias por tus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo más! y fic míos no sé... no tengo planeado publicar alguno aqui en Rurouni Kenshin demo... mejor lee hasta abajo si lo hago XD mmm lo de música n.n yo en parte me inspiré con un tema de Ayashi no Ceres en piano cuando Misao se está despidiendo de sus amigos...jejejeje si tuviera el talento y dinero para hacer una animación... creeme que te nombraria directora de ambientación! grax por tu review!

**Gaby(hyatt):** como tu mismo lo has dicho, Misao perdió por completo la realidad... como ves no mató a Ken y Kao... y si murieron muchos inocentes, jo... grax por tu review no te pierdas el capi final!

Y bueno... son todos... jo, antes de irme quería decirles que después de este fic... no tengo nuevo proyecto a seguir para fics de Rurouni Kenshin, una simple razón... ideas, no he encontrado algo nuevo para escribir de Kenshin y co.... T.T pero, no significa que no me aparezca por aqui de nuevo.. pues verán, tengo una serie de fics que tiempo atrás publiqué y que un baboso los reportó a FFnet y me los borraron... pondré el título de algunos y a ver cual les interesa para publicar luego de este fic... les parece?, en su review me dicen cual quieren y el que tenga mayor votos ese pondré!

_**goddess' eclipse:** K/K y A/M- en un pasado remoto, dos diosas pelean, ambas mueren en el acto pero están unidas a un destino... llegan tiempos de Meiji y una extraña serie de sucesos por 7 días ocurren... Kaoru y Misao están involucradas en esos sucesos extraños._

_ **Heart of Sword:** K/K, A/M y Sano/Sayo- Kenshin y un amigo cuidaban de un extraño documento en años de finales de Tokugawa que se pierde, pasan los años y un enemigo desea ese documento del modo que el Kenshin-gumi hará todo con tal de evitarlo, pero lo que no saben que el enemigo es alguien cercano a uno de ellos..._

_**Blue Ice:** A/M- adaptación del manga 'The cherry project' de Naoko Takeuchi, Misao desea ser la mejor patinadora del mundo, Aoshi es el mejor patinador y busca una pareja, el destino los une.. un fic donde se muestra que uno daría todo por llegar a ese sueño bajo el fabuloso mundo del patinaje artístico._

_**La Dama y el Hitokiri:** K/K- una historia ubicada a finales de la era Tokugawa, Kaoru es hija de un hombre importante, Kenshin es el hitokiri mas peligroso pues es Hitokiri Battousai...la vida les preparó conocerse y amarse?sólo el destino lo sabe y la misma guerra a finales de Tokugawa..._

Mou! pues ahí está la pequeña lista... fueron como 8 los que me borraron, pero estos han sido los que en un pasado fueron los mejores que he escrito... XD, así que eligan **_UNO_** de ellos y me lo dicen en el review, okis? sino.. pues hasta que se me ocurra algo regresaré n.nU, ya los dejo y nos vemos en el último capítulo de este fic!!!!!!!!!!! gracias a todos por su apoyo!!!!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¡Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


	18. Epílogo Lluvia eterna

**Epílogo: lluvia eterna **

****

Era un día lluvioso, las nubes estaban cargadas del modo que su color de ese momento solo era gris, el sol por ningún lado se podía divisar, en la cuidad de Tokio se veía como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro como cualquier otra cosa...

Los letreros de la gran cuidad llamaban la atención de algunos seres, todos iban con sus sombrillas o impermeables evitando ser mojados por esa lluvia fuera de lo normal... no llovía mucho en el otoño del modo que era raro el clima.

En lo alto de un edificio y en una ofina de gran tamaño había dos personas que parecían que hablaban, la primera de ellas tenía un semblante frío, serio y al mismo tiempo y un poco triste... se podía ver que en el cenicero que estaba a su lado había como 6 colillas de cigarro, sus ojos ambar no dejaban de ver al hombre que estaba enfrente de él.

Solo habían pasado dos horas desde que Saito dio a saber ese terrible suceso por el cual pasó hace un año y medio; Saito miraba como el Dr. Chiba tenía un rostro de asombro y al mismo tiempo con un poco de temor... en sus ojos se notaba...

- ...- Chiba no decía palabra alguna.

- Veo que lo he dejado sin palabras, ne?- comenta Saito.

- Si... nunca imaginé que lo que pasó esta chica, haya sido tan cruel y duro...

- Así es, Misao en parte no merecía este final... solo tenía 17 años y le faltaba un mes para cumplir los 18- explicaba el ookami serio.

- Ya veo...

El ookami se levanta de su asiento y mira la lluvia que caía en ese día, ve que seguía igual como cuando llegó a ese lugar y a esa cita.

- Y dígame... que fue de todo esto?- pregunta curioso el doctor, Saito lo mira con frialdad.

- A qué te refieres?

- Sobrevivientes a esto...- la voz de Chba era seria y firme.

Saito estaba dándole la espalda a Chiba, aunque cuando escucha eso, no duda en mirarlo... sus ojos mostraban un poco de sorpresa ante esa pregunta y parecía que no estaba muy alegre de contarla.

- Es necesario?

- ... si, por favor, además... es bueno desahogarse un poco, lo miro de ese modo y veo que la pasó mal, sufrió mucho, no?- casi suplicaba, realmente estaba muy interesado en el caso.

Parecía que le estaba dando en el blanco, Saito se acerca a él y estrella su puño en la mesa mientras que un hilo de ira se formaba en él.

- ... simplemente porque nunca la pude salvar, no logré que o tuviera el mismo final que mi hermana Hikaru! Tú mejor que nadie sabes de ese caso!

Lo había dicho con una gran dolor en su interior que Chiba lo nota, en parte Saito se sentía un poco culpable al no ayudarle en todo... pero recuerda que ella mismo dijo que al menos si conoció un poco lo que era la felicidad.

- Lo siento, no quería que recordaras eso...- pide disculpas y ala vez se apena ante la reacción de Saito.

- Que va..

Ambos miraban con atención la fotografía en la cual aparecía Misao, su mirada siempre era triste y llena de sufrimiento, Chiba se da cuenta que realmente Misao nunca fue feliz...

- ... en esa fiesta... había 500 alumnos, en pocas palabras todos los grupos de último grado... 50 de profesores y el director, un total de 550 invitados....

Chiba miraba fijamente a Saito, mientras que este seguía hablando sobre eso...

- De ellos... solo sobrevivió Sagara, Sanosuke Sagara... pues Kamiya Kaoru y Himura Kenshin no asistieron a esa fiesta..- explicaba fríamente el ookami y Chiba lo escucha con atención pero no creía mucho en esas cifras.

- No es broma lo que me dices?

- Iie, todo es cierto...- responde seriamente- Misao había guardado en su interior esa ira que nunca pudo expulsar, con eso acabó con todos los de la fiesta... pero no es todo, los útimos informes que obtuve... que fue un mes después de lo sucedido, Misao acabó con un total de 2000 personas sin importar sexo o edad...

El amigo de Saito se le queda sorprendido a eso, nunca creyó que Misao pudiese podido matar a esa cantidad de personas, de seres 'inocentes'.

- Pero... hay algo que me confunde... que pasó con esa chica, una Mutoh?

- Te refieres a Sayo Mutoh?

- Hai.

- Al ver a su hermano torturado y asesinado a manos de Misao... simplemente perdió la razón y eso provocó que estuviera el resto de sus días en una clínica.

- Pobre chica..- se lamenta Chiba.

- Ella simplemente se acercaba cuando le convenía... pues nunca deseó ser amiga de Misao... su hermano la presionaba mucho- comenta Saito y al mismo tiempo cruza sus brazos.

- Ya veo... pero... el recorrido que hizo Misao... según con lo que me cuentas, ella pasó por esos caminos.

Saito se queda un poco callado ante eso, mira la carpeta con las hojas de fuera y toma una nota periodística amarilla y vieja, era esa noticía en la cual se mencionaba la muerte de la madre de Misao.

- Si, parecía que Misao sabía su destino y... pasó por las zonas que ella pasó en ese último año de su vida.

- Y... qué pasó después, después que el edificio se apagó?- al parecer, Chiba seguía interesado, quería saber hasta el último detalle pero...

De nuevo Saito se queda callado, no deseaba recordar ese instante, pues cuando la lluvia apagó las llamas que rodeaban el centro comercial el amanecer estaba llegando... los bomberos y demás personas comenzaron a sacar lo que fuese necesario; Saito, Kaoru, Kenshin y Sano no habían dejado el lugar y solo esperaban lo que ellos estaban haciendo...

Luego de unas horas de búsqueda los bomberos encuentran lo que buscaban... era el cuerpo de Misao y debajo de ella el de Aoshi; para Kaoru era algo muy fuerte, del modo que perdió el conocimiento y Saito la sostuvo en sus brazos, Kenshin se queda helado mientras que Sano se tapa su boca...

Los hombres los habían llamado y por eso ven el cuerpo, a todos los deja extrañados porque ambos cuerpos, a pesar de que los envolvió en las llamas por completo, estaban casi intactos... aunque lo que mas los dejó sorprendidos... eran que podían ver que en el rostro de Misao, se mostraba una sonrisa... una sonrisa que parecía salir desde el fondo de su corazón, una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas... una sonrisa que mostraba que podía descansar al fin en paz, que después de todo pudo encontrar esa felicidad que tanto se le fue rechazada... que al final... era feliz...

De igual modo ven que los brazos de la chica no dejaban libre a Aoshi, parecía que hasta el último momento de su vida lo pretegió... como él lo hizo con ella...

Saito decidió no contarle eso, por lo que fueron algunos minutos de silencio total... Chiba se da cuenta de ello.

- De acuerdo, no lo digas... pienso que fue un golpe muy fuerte- rompe el silencio Chiba.

- Gracias por entenderlo...

- Aunque... me hubiese gustado conocer a esta chica, solo con verla en esta fotografía se muestra lo que pasaba...

- Todo eso fue gracias a que ella de forma inconsciente mató a su madre tiempo atrás, a causa de eso, su padre le tuvo cierto temor y rencor...

- Lo sé, lo entiendo todo a la perfección...

Chiba toma la carpeta con los archivos del expediente de Misao y no se da cuenta que algo se le cae... Saito lo toma y se queda viendo fíjamente lo que parecía ser una fotografía; por alguna extraña razón no había recordado el momento de esa imagen.

En esa foto se mostraba a Misao y a su lado derecho estaba Kaoru con una dulce sonrisa, a su lado Kenshin que posaba sus manos en los hombros de su novia; en la parte izquierda de Misao, estaba Sano sonriendo y con sus manos con el símbolo de amor y paz... a su lado Aoshi con su rostro tranquilo y un poco serio... Saito también estaba en esa fotografía aunque detrás de Misao y sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- ... _ pensé que la había perdido_..._- _piensa Saito mientras observa la imagen.

Sus pensamientos fueron revueltos al escuchar la voz de Chiba.

- Le pasa algo?

- Mmm nada, solo me acordé de algo...

Mientras decía eso, guarda la fotogría en su bolsillo y se acerca a su amigo.

- De qué te acordaste?

- Simplemente que ha llegado la hora de que me retire, pues tengo que cumplir algo que dejé pendiente- rompe con la conversación mientras se levanta de su asiento.

- Se acuerdo... entonces, creo que esto no saldrá a la luz... no creo que a Misao le guste mucho.

- Mmm, puede ser, aunque el deseo de ella era que ayudara a otros chicos que pasan lo mismo que ella pasó y que no tengan ese destino cruel que Misao eligió...

- Entiendo... eso significa que...- pero Saito lo interrumpe.

- Me iré de Japón, dudo que regrese... así que fue un gusto conocerte...

El ookami estrecha la mano de Chiba y éste sonríe del modo que luego lo abraza en plan de amigos.

- El gusto fue mío, este es uno de los casos mas sorprendentes que escuchado en mi vida y no te preocupes... no saldrá a la luz porque opino lo mismo que ell dijo... _que este mundo aun no está preparado para personas como ella_...- comenta Chiba mientras le sonríe.

- De acuerdo.

De ese modo, Saito mira por última vez la foto de Misao y toma sus cosas, deja el expediente con Chiba y sale de la oficina... ve que la secretaria se le queda viendo.

- Lo extrañaremos por aquí- comenta la secretaria al verlo salir.

- Pueda que tenga razón...- dice Saito.

Entonces la chica lo acompaña hasta el ascensor y de ese modo... Saito lentamente va dejando ese extraño edificio, tanto como extraño no lo era... pues era un edificio de estudios sobre parapsicología; la rama de la psicología en el cual entran casos como los de la telequinesia y del mismo modo... el de Misao.

Saito sale del edificio y ve que la lluvia seguía cubriendo a la cuidad de Tokio, sabía que después de un año y medio de todo eso, y sobretodo sobre esa muerte de tantas personas y al mismo tiempo de una tercera parte de la cuidad... abre su sombrilla y camina por otra dirección...

El ookami sabía a la perfección a donde iba y primero que todo se detiene en un lote baldío... se acerca a ese lugar y mira; lo extraño de ese lugar era que no había césped o planta alguna que lo adorne, era solo tierra...

Lo más extraño para él, era que en una parte, había una mancha negra y por su mente imagina que posiblemente sea el lugar donde Hiko murió en esa terrible noche...

- ... tantas cosas y tantos recuerdos...

Decide dejar el lugar y sigue su camino, la lluvía aun dominaba el clima de esaa zona y de nuevo Saito se detiene al ver que la escuela estaba siendo recontruida por completo; pues Misao acabó con ella por completo y no dejó rastro alguno de ese edificio...

Se queda por algunos instantes ahí, hasta que mira su reloj.

- Mi avión sale a las 5, no debo perder tiempo...

Así, el ookami sigue su caminno hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el cementerio, ve que en la entrada de dicho lugar había una anciana que vendía flores; se fija que había algunas rosas blancas, decide comprar una y de ese modo entra al lugar.

El lugar era triste y muy silencioso, la lluvía lo había cubierto con sus cristalinas gotas... Saito mira que a lo lejos había tres personas reunidas en el lugar; de ese modo acelera un poco su paso y se acerca a ellos.

Esas tres personas rodeaban dos tumbas blancas en las cuales había inscripción en ellas:

**_Aquí yacen Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori _**

****

Pero en la inscripción de Misao decía algo mas:

**_Amiga y chica de buen corazón _**

**_Que descanse en paz y sobretodo... _**

**_tus amigos te deseamos tu felicidad, _**

**_pues nadie habrá mas _**

**_ que mal te hagan sentir _**

****

Los tres chicos giran sus vistas y sonríen al ver a Saito presente, los tres estaban vestidos de negro y posaban tres sombrillasdel mismo color en sus cabezas.

- No pensamos que estaría aquí...- comenta Kaoru al saludarlo.

- Qué tanto hacía, Saito-san?- pregunta Sano curioso y Kenshin solo sonríe.

- ....

- Digamos que... arreglando un asunto que me tenía incómodo- explica Saito ligeramente serio.

- Tiene que ver con Misao?- pregunta Kenshin.

Saito asiente, los tres parecen saber a lo que se refería Kenshin y éste mira el cielo y luego a la tumba de su amiga.

- Nunca imaginé que todo esto así terminara- comenta el pelirrojo mientras observa las tumbas.

- Misao siempre estará entre nosottros, dentro de nuestros corazones... porque a pesar de que nunca fue feliz... siempre estuvo con nosotros...- comenta Kaoru sonriendo pero...

Kaoru no lo aguanta mas y unas dulces lágrimas salen de sus ojos y Kenshin intenta consolarla.

- Si... creo que si la conocemos tiempo atrás... ella estaría entre nosotros..- Sano estaba un poco triste, recordaba esos instantes.

- Puede ser, aun así... ella así lo decidió... pienso que tomó una buena decisión...- dec�a el ookami.

Hay un breve silencio entre todos, los presentes miraban esas tumbas y por sus mentes recordaban algunos momentos de los cuales pasaron junto con ella... Saito saca de sus bolsillos aquella foto que cayó del expediente y se las muestra.

- Esa foto!- habla Kaoru extrañada al verla.

- Dónde estaba?- pregunta Sano extrañado igual.

- En el expediente de Misao...

- Ya ni me acordaba de ese momento!- decía Kenshin.

Ellos miran la foto y Kaoru la deja encima de la tumba de ambos chicos, sienten un frío viento que pasa encima de ellos...

- Y que tiene pensado hacer, ahora?- comenta el de ojos violeta y Saito le contesta.

- Pues... intentar evitar otra catástrofe de este tipo... no quiero que haya otras personas con el mismo destino que Misao..

- Es cierto, primero su hermana y ahora Misao...- afirma Sano seriamente.

- Eso significa que no lo volveremos a ver, no es así?- pregunta la kendoka triste por el viaje de Saito.

- Puede ser...- contesta Saito- eso solo lo dirá el tiempo y el destino al cual estamos enlazados.

Los tres sonríen hacia Saito y este antes de irse solo les dice algo.

- El mundo puede ser muy cruel, al modo que te pueden llevar a la oscuridad en la cual a veces no tienes salida alguna... Misao fue una víctima de ello... no olviden esto... pero sobretodo, este recuerdo en el que todos nos llevamos en mente por siempre... que no sea revelado por sus labios... hasta que el tiempo mismo lo diga...

Saito, hace una pequeña reverencia a las tumbas y lentamente se va de ahí... Kenshin, Kaoru y Sano se quedan callados ante esas palabras y miran la tumba..

- Así será... así será..., ne Misao... Aoshi?- murmuraba Kaoru mientras observa esas tumbas.

Ella sonríe ante eso y los tres ven que la lluvia se había detenido y lentamente el cielo se aclara, mostrando un hermoso astro rey que poco a poco alumbraba el lugar.

Ellos se quedan ahí un poco mas... lentamente ellos van dejando el cementerio hasta que queda solo Kaoru; pues ella en parte no deseaba irse..

- ... estoy feliz de conocerte, amiga... siempre seremos las mejores amigas...

Kaoru deja una rosa roja encima de la blanca y ve que estaba esa fotografía... luego, Kaoru se va de ahí, dejando las tumbas en ese recinto de descanso y armonía...

Un viento que en sus manos llevaba unas hojas levanta algunos pétalos de las flores y al mismo tiempo alzan esa foto... el viento, lentamente se llevaba esos recuerdos... ese suceso...

Lentamente los pétalos y la fotografía se elevan hacia los cielos, hacia ese cielo azul y claro...

**_El cielo siempre debería de estar así de claro... hasta lo mas alto, ne Aoshi? _**

_**OWARI**_

T.T mou!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AL FIN! Kirei wa kitta nai ha llegado a s fin!!!!!! bua! la verdad que siento un poquito de angustia que se acabara... pero bueno.

Y bueno, que les pareció? se que a muchos no les gustó la idea de que Misao muriera pero era encesario hacerlo, además no todo termina de color de rosa, hay veces que debemos tomar esta clase de decisiones y bueno...

Antes de dejar esto, quiero comentar algo... una razón principal que me indujo a escribir esto (aparte de ser loca fanática de Stephen King) es que me he dado cuenta que nosotros somos crueles con personas que creemos 'inferiores' a nosotros o no?.... acaso nunca han visto a un chico de su clase que por ser 'matado' le dicen de cosas, que por no ser 'popular' igual... Y NO ME DIGAN QUE NO PORQUE EN TODO EL MUNDO HAY ESOS CASOS!!! hasta uno mismo es participe... mou, pues con este fic quise mostrar que Misao no era una chica como decían... tenía corazón pero además... un poder especial que la hacia especial!

Jo, pues los dejo... GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC! DE VERDAD QUE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA CON SU APOYO DE FUESE ASI LA HISTORIA NUNCA HUBIESE SIDO TERMINADA!!!!!!!!

Bueno, es momento de irme y de decir que por ahora pueda que deje un momento la sección de Rurouni Kenshin, T.T es triste pero al ver no tengo ahora algo nuevo para darlo a la luz, aun asi... seguirè en secciones como Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho y posiblemente en Gravitation... en fin, si regreso será para algo nuevo que mi mente pueda que esté ideando...

Me despido y gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Se despide con muuucho cariño,

Bunny n.n

_**¿Por amor al Kenshin-gumi, unamos nuestras ideas... Alto a la muerte de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin!**_


End file.
